


College hormones

by Prozac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozac/pseuds/Prozac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheese and wine - the only two things Eren can't stand during pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ereri fic. I got inspired by http://mitsucchi.tumblr.com/ and her mpreg!eren and I fell in love with her work! Go check her out! :D
> 
> The story is set somewhere in a parallel universe where men get pregnant, so deal with it xD  
> I hope you enjoy my shit.  
> I am kind of busy and I hope I'll be able to post the upcoming chapters regularly, so I apologize for my further actions (college is killing me).  
> English is not my native language, I hope you have understanding if I write shit wrong or misspell some words.

Eren simply loved putting tons of cheese on his sandwich, making it impossible to take a normal bite off. He had a little cheese addiction he always denied but opening their fridge seemed like you peered your head into cheeseland. Levi didn't like cheese at all and he frowned everytime those mixed smells -  some pleasant and some unpleasant pinched his nose whenever he opened the fridge.  
Like Levi used to say : ''If the moon was made of cheese, Eren would be the reason it disappeared out of space.''

Eren was leaning against the kitchen counter proud of his masterpiece. In front of him was the biggest pile of ninety shades of cheese poorly covered with some bread, lettuce and ham. His green eyes roamed over the pure sex for his taste buds and finally after picking it up he dug his eager teeth in it, enjoying every bite that big ass sandwich offered. He finished it too quickly for his tastes, crumbs all over his face and the smell of cheese in his nose still present.

He was about to head to their room, he and Levi shared for almost 6 months now as his face wrinkled up and his guts twisted painfully. His sandwich was supposed to stay in there but somehow it was rebellious today, fighting up Eren's throat to escape his stomach. He covered his mouth with his hand, desperately trying to prevent the content to escape out as he rushed to the bathroom, not even managing to lock the door when the toilet was filled with his previously masterpiece.

''Eren, are you okay?'' Levi's soft voice echoed through the bathroom door, the tone a little bit worried.

After hearing the toilet flush, water flow and Eren spit a few times, the young college student appeared in front of his boyfriend looking pale as never before. Like he returned from the dead.

''God...'' he groaned ''I think the cheese's fucked up.''

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, a little smirk on his face. ''How many times have I told you to throw the shit out. It's a miracle you haven't got some kind of a disease. Gross.'' He turned and walked to their living room, continuing on working on his laptop.

''I don't know what's wrong? The date on the packet is still okay.'' He scratched the back of his head and sat down beside his lover. ''You're still working?''

''Yeah.'' Levi breathed out. He was tired. Working in a bank was absolutely shit. But hey, someone has to pay the bills.

''Then...'' Eren's hands slowly ran up Levi's back to his shoulders '' let me help you a bit.'' He smiled mischievously, now his hands touching Levi's chest. He leaned down to connect their lips as a hand shoved him away.

''You almost threw up your goddamn organs. Don't kiss me with that mouth, brat.''

Eren rolled with his eyes and turned the TV up, the volume on the minimun to give Levi his well deserved peace. But soon Levi got up and poured himself a glass of his favourite wine, sipping it slowly while he returned to his work. Sniffing the smell that was so hard to avoid Eren felt his guts twist again and a wave of naussea hit him. Usually he could endure the dark red liquid's bitter-sweet scent but now it was unbearable. He jumped from the sofa and rushed to the bathroom again repeating the same scenario he had with the sandwich. Damn, his stomach was crazy today.

Levi's brows knitted in worry, this time he was sure something wasn't right at all. He set his laptop aside and walked over to the bathroom door. ''Eren, I think you should see a doctor.''

After some minutes Eren came out, breathing heavily like he was running for an hour. Levi's face twisted in discomfort as he watched Eren being in pain. ''Okay, let's go.'' he managed to say those words before he clung to the toilet again, for the third time this evening.

(...)

''Mr.Rivaille?'' the doctor walked up to Levi, a file in his arms.

''Yes?'' he rose from the seat he sat in for the last two hours, nervously fidgeting all the time, muttering and swearing under his breath.

''I have to tell you that Eren is fine by now.'' He lifted some pages up reading the awful doctor handwriting Levi hated to see. '' He can leave for home now, but there is something I need to tell you.'' The docor's voice was serious. Too serious for Levi.

''What's wrong?'' Levi's eyes widened, the grey darkening more.

''Don't put a face like that Mr. Riivaille! There is no need to worry. I just wanted to congratulate you, you're going to be a father!'' the doctor shook his hand and smiled widely. After a long pause between them Levi managed to speak.

''What?'' his expression was priceless; eyes wide, mouth agape, the skin paler than December snow. He repeated his questions a few more times, not believing the doctor's words.

''Yes, Mr. Rivaille, Eren is pregnant! Congratulations again.'' he smiled and walked away leaving an utterly shocked Levi behind.

Pregnant? Eren is pregnant? What the fuck is happening? Levi's thoughts raged inside his head and the world around him started to spin. His eyes saw only blurry lines and his heart didn't stop to beat so violently against his chest.

Eren is pregnant?


	2. It's not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is desperate about his future and Levi tries to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, my chapters are shorter than I thought. Sorry.

Never in his life was silence so painful to Levi like now. They sat in Levi's car, the road surprisingly empty only their car driving on the empty street just like their thoughts were raging through their empty minds. Eren looked through his window, his breathing painful and slowed down. His eyes would water for a moment, then he would gently wipe the tears away with his shaking hand which he would slowly rest down onto his stomach.

Levi gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles becoming white as he looked at Eren from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip, not even sure which emotion caused him to do it. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't angry or disappointed. He was just surprised. He didn't expect something like that to happen. He used protection...

''Fuck.'' Levi whispered as he remembered the last time they got intimate. Even if his memories were fogged with the sweet scent of expensive wine he remembered everything. Their panting, furious kissing, touching. He remebered shaking and passion that didn't let him think about the consequence. The adrenaline told him to just focus on that moment, the moment Eren whispered his name in a way Levi's body burned with want not giving a fuck about the mistake they both knew was made but ignored with the next set of passionate kisses and hot touches.

''It's not your fault, Eren.'' He managed to break the long and painful silence. Eren didn't even flinch. When he saw that Eren didn't want to respond he breathed out, feeling a heavy headache taking place in his head. ''We'll figure out something.'' He turned his head to the younger one hoping he would meet his beautiful eyes, give him courage, show him that he'll take care of everything, be there no matter what but was just faced with a painful stature of a broken lover.

They stopped in front of their building and soon as Levi stopped the car Eren rushed out and started to walk to their apartment not looking back at Levi. Levi breathed out heavily, running a hand through his hair and after locking their car he followed Eren. He managed to catch up on him on the stairs, their apartment was on the second floor so they didn't have to use the elevator.

''Eren.'' He said quietly, gripping the younger male's arm softly. Eren turned to him, pain and shock visible on his now pale face, giving him an empty look. ''Eren. Don't do this to me.''

''Do what?'' he spat. This was the first time he spoke after he left the hospital.

''Eren. Don't be like this. Please. The sadness... it's just... it hurts me to see you like that.''

Eren jerked his arm away from Levi's touch walking towards their door opening it and walking in without a word. Levi followed him.

''Ere-''

''Stop it! Fucking stop it!'' Eren started to shout, cutting the air with his hand. ''You don't have a single clue how hard this for me is! How could you, you're the one who always gives fucks. Not me!''

''Eren, I think it's not about our position we-''

''Levi, do you know what the fuck am I supposed to do? What's with my college? I can't go to college with a fucking ball in front of my face!'' the brunette started to cry, violent sobs breaking through his throat. ''How the fuck am I supposed to raise a fucking child?! I'm not ready for this!'' he shouted. ''It was my fault, God, I was so stupid!'' he gritted through his teeth, a hand running through his messy hair.

Levi watched the person he loved so much break in front of his very eyes. He watched the young male cry and blame himself for something he wasn't fault for alone. It was Levi's fault too. His heart was throbbing heavily in his chest, the pain slowly spreading from the center to his arms. The feeling was unbearable and he felt a wet sensation rolling down his cheeks.

''Listen to me.'' He said with a shaky note. ''Don't blame yourself for something I was fault for too. It was my responsibility to take care of your safety and I failed, Eren. I fucked it up.'' He took another long breath. ''Of course I don't know how you feel but believe me I will do anything to make you feel okay again. I will do everything to make you smile again and don't worry anymore. Eren, I know I can't make this reversed but I promise I'll be there and support you with everything I have. Please stop blaming yourself, it hurts me too see you like this. I know it will be hard and I know it is hard for you, it's your life that changes not mine, I mean it does too, but your is more affected... but trust me when I say that I will figure out something so we could be happy again.''

Eren looked at him, tears still slipping down his red cheeks. He stood there a few steps away from the person he loved more than anything, desperate and clueless what to do next. His head felt empty, he couldn't find an answer. He tried to find it, solve this big problem they had, work it out, but the only thing that he found was _nothing_. Nothing that could help.

''I don't know what to do, Levi..'' he whispered his voice breaking at the point he said his name. He slumped down on their couch, hiding his face in his hands, tears streaming down his face again. ''What should I do?'' he whispered in between sniffs and quiet sobs.

Levi walked over and sat down next to him, resting his forehead against Eren's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him tightly like he was clinging for his dare life. His tears have dried and the soreness in his whole body made him sit still next to Eren.

''I love you Eren.'' He whispered softly. ''And for the sake of my love I promise we're make it. Just promise me you'll smile again. Will you?'' he lifted his head and looked at the young male's absent expression. He felt Eren's warm hand cupping his cold one, squeezing it lightly. He didn't say a thing, just gave Levi his promise in a way Levi understood.

They'll make it. They'll be happy again.


	3. A part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Eren decides to listen to his heart or maybe the other one's that was beating quietly inside of him.

''So, Eren is pregnant.'' Erwin said, his sentence more a statement than a question.

''Yeah.'' Levi breathed out, looking somewhere in the distance. ''I have no clue what to do, Erwin.'' He turned his eyes to look at the blonde's face that was worried.

''I know, Levi. It's not going to be easy. How's Eren feeling about everything?''

''Well... he's...he's devastated. I never saw him like that before. I mean, I saw him on the funeral of his mother and believe me it can't beat the face he makes now. He hasn't left the bed for three days now. He's crying, wants to be alone. You'll not believe me when I say that I'm sleeping on the couch. I think my spine is falling apart... .'' Levi gripped his coffee mug tight the heat burning his skin.

Erwin just nodded and spaced off, not saying a word anymore. Seeing his good, old friend he almost lived his whole life with like this just broke his heart. He opened his mouth after a long pause.

''If you need anything, I'm here Levi. You can count on me.'' He gave him a small smile.

''Thank you.'' Was everything Levi managed to say.

After some more silent minutes they dicided to split their ways; both of them had to return to their boring jobs. Cracking knuckles and stretching their sleepy legs they walked out of the warm coffee shop facing December's anger. An icy, sharp wind collided with their faces, slowly curling down their arms and taking away the warmth of their fingers. Some snowflakes were flaunting around their perfect hair, fussing with blond and black strands, landing softly on the top, knitting a thin layer of white satin rough hands would soon shake off. Before they walked each directions Erwin turned to Levi.

''He called Armin this morning. You don't mind?''

''No. He's his best friend after all. He deserves to know.''

''Yeah.'' Erwin sighed and squeezed Levi's shoulder. ''Call me if you need anything.'' After that the tall blonde disappeared behind his company's building door, leaving Levi stare into the asphalt for some time.

(...)

Eren shifted in his bed, drying his eyes again for the tenth time this day. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, the same scenario for three days now. When he opened them he spotted the picture of Levi and him on his nightstand. Both of them were smilling; Eren's lips bearing white teeth and Levi's lips formed into a gentle smile. They sat on the balcony, it was the day they moved in, exhausted from the unpacking of heavy boxes and re-ordering and setting up everything in their apartment. They invited Armin and Erwin to help them that day, the two blonds being a big help for them. Armin took the picture, just when they have finished with the kitchen, marking and memorizing the biggest moment in their lives so far.

They moved in after two years of dating, the first time they met was being introduced by Armin and Erwin who dated already two months back then and decided to tell the news their bestfriends. At first they didn't get along; Eren being the _noisy brat_ and Levi the _cold asshole_ but one day when they both expressed their love foor books, long conversations about them couldn't be avoided. They talked about authors, words, writting styles, their hobbies, family, jobs... Their first kiss was initiated by a debate about how love was easily displayed on the paper but hard to read, even understand the pain that seemed written easily but wasn't. Their fist date was in a bookstore when they laughed over their choice of same authors they said they hated but secretly admired. Their first time was initiated by Eren's soft reading voice that lured Levi to his body like the flowers lure the bees in spring. They lived a life they never imagined they could; enjoying cheese and wine to the others distress. They fought over simple things, sometimes throwing books at eachother in a playful way just to earn the other's mercy and forgiveness. Eren went to college, having good grades and Levi working in a bank. But now, their lives were chaotic and nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

He looked at it for a long time, watching their happy faces and wondering if they're gonna smile like that again. It wasn't a tragedy for getting pregnant, this baby could never be fault for Eren's sadness and pain. It wasn't it's fault for being irresponsible. How could it be? How could something so small and innocent be a reason to hate, to want to get rid off it? How could something so small, a product of two people loving eachother, who are giving a part of themselves to create a new life, something unique and irreplaceable be a reason to be that unhappy? This baby he carried in himself wasn't fault for their mistake. It was innocent and deserved a life. It deserved to live, grow up, fall in love, get it's own kids, die happy. It deserved to be loved no matter what.

Eren's hand found it's way to his tummy, gently stroking the skin. His tears dried a long time ago, the salty trail itching a bit but the warm feeling that was starting to spread from his chest made it go away. He felt different. Physically he felt the differences. He could feel the new life in him, growing and living. He could feel his body starting to change. His hand felt warm against the skin and he smiled to the thought of small steps echoing through their apartment.

After everything how could he be that selfish?

He slowly stood up and stopped in front of the mirror on their big closet. He looked into his face for a long time, the redness slowly fading away. Then he pushed his shirt up and examined his abdomen, tracing his fingers down it, imagining it growing bigger and bigger. He smiled at that thought. He'll think of something. He'll definitely try to work this out. He has Levi. He said he'd do anything. He has Armin. He said he'd be there for him.

He looked up and saw Levi's reflection leaning against the door. His eyes were tired and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Eren, pure love radiating through his face.

''I'll keep the baby, Levi. We're gonna make it.'' Eren whispered and flung himself into Levi's arms, holding him tight and resting his forehead on his shoulder.


	4. Feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi discovers a lot about pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> There's smut. Yeah. But it's terribly written, so please forgive me. I always tend to make it more cute than hot without much details. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff at the end. (well, the entire chapter is filled with fluff.)

Soon, Eren discovered that there was no chemistry between him and the cheese anymore. As much as it hurt to throw the stuff away he was relieved because he was getting rid off the thing that made him throw up the moment he smelled it.

''Told you to throw that shit out a long time ago, but no one is listening to me.'' Levi teased as he watched Eren cleaning the fridge.

''Shut up. Your wine isn't making me feel better.'' He raised his eyebrow giving Levi a look he hated. As much as he loved Eren he couldn't forgive him for not being able to tolerate the scent of his precious wine. Sometimes Levi thought Eren did that on purpose but seeing Eren get rid off his beloved cheese made him accept the fact that they were even now.

Eren had a hard time with figuring out which food to avoid and finding out which ones made him go crazy for. Soon enough he started to crave for peaches; he disliked them as a kid but now he ate them like crazy. Levi always frowned at Eren's whining in the middle of the night when there weren't any peaches in their apartment. So he had to get up at 3 am, go to the nearest store and buy tons of that shit only to satisfy Eren's pregnancy craving.

The grocery shopping thing wasn't a big deal. The real deal were Eren's constant mood swings Levi couldn't catch up with. Sometimes Eren would be such an angel, cuddle with him on the couch, purring like a cat. He would allow Levi to rest his head on his tummy when they both were reading books on boring and lazy Sunday nights. But then, there were times when he freaked out over small things like the lack of peaches in their apartment. He would get emotional; crying over a movie that wasn't that sad, sobbing about the little seal that got eaten by the big, bad ice bear. Sometimes they would have a little fight, mostly Eren initiating it, only making Levi's heart break when he saw Eren's eyes watering, complaining about Levi's lack of affection after he got home from work. But those kind of fights were harmless. They would stop the second Levi placed sweet kisses all over Eren's face, Eren blushing extremely, smilling widely, chuckling and telling him to stop. Levi loved those moments. Those moments really felt like  _home._

Eren's stomach grew a bit, he was in his third month now. He was still going to college, wearing baggy hoodies and one size bigger sweaters. Nobody didn't get a clue he was caring a baby in him. For now. Levi continoued working at the bank; coming home exhausted but Eren would manage to light his mood up with sweet kisses and long hugs.

Yeah, Eren became more touchy than before. And Levi liked it. Erwin once told him he heard that pregnant people tend to be more horny than usual and Levi always smirked whenever Eren let out those delicious noises when they kissed a bit more passionately.

They were cuddling on their couch one Friday evening, watching an interesting show about the sea. After about an hour Eren started to get distracted by the way Levi rubbed his tummy, making him feel a little bit dizzy. He tried to ignore the feeling, focusing on the show but he failed. He sighed deeply and turned to Levi.

''Can you stop that?'' he drew Levi's arms away. ''You're making me horny.'' He mumbled.

''Oh! How so?'' Levi's voice was filled with amusement.

''It's not funny.'' Eren protested.

Levi leaned down and ghosted his lips over Eren's neck, puffing the hot air against Eren's skin. He could feel Eren tremble in front of him, his breathing increasing slightly.

''Levi, seriously stop.'' He wanted to sound serious but he ended up chuckling. Levi was tickling him.

''I don't think you really want me to stop.'' He teased Eren.

Eren turned his head to look at Levi again, silent with his lips a bit agape. He tried to give Levi a stern look but the arousal he felt in his veins didn't allow him to be damn serious. So he just decided to play along with his body full of horny hormones.

He pressed his back more to Levi, hearing Levi's breath hitch in his throat. Then he leaned his head on his shoulder and started to move slowly against Levi's body, experimenting with Levi's temper. It didn't take Levi much to flip Eren over and pin him to the couch, touching him in places Eren lost his shit.

''Levi...'' Eren started to pant. ''Fuck you.'' 

''You mean fuck me?'' he raised an eyebrow still giving Eren shivers with his fingers.

Eren breathed out shakily, pushing himself up to Levi's body, desperate to feel more of him. He was satisfied with Levi rolling his hips against his own, a soft moan echoing between them. Levi connected their lips, gently brushing his against Eren's, sucking on his lower lip and making Eren shudder. Tongues were messily touching, lips kissing sensitive skin and fingertips leaving fire behind.

They got rid off their clothes, only being in boxers and Levi took the oppoturnity to look at Eren's changing body.

''You look beautiful.'' He whispered, leaning down to kiss his neck, then trail off to his chest. Then he kissed his tummy a few times. Eren was a mess under him; panting and sweating, whispering Levi's name so delicately. He looked up and Eren smiled.

''You sure can take it with two of us?'' Eren cocked his left eyebrow challenging Levi.

''You'll see.'' Levi smirked.

Soon enough Levi pulled off Eren's boxers, Eren whining from the lack of touch.

''Levi, stop teas-Ah!'' he moaned when he felt a pair of lips over his member. Levi kept licking, gently sucking, touching and teasing sometimes just to hear Eren's beautiful voice. Eren's back was arching from the couch, his chest rising and falling quickly as Levi gave him the best blow job he ever had.

The sweet feeling in his lower abdomen started to swell and with only one lick over the slit it was enough for making Eren's vision white and his throat producing little sweet ''ah-ah's''. Flushed, he entangled his fingers from Levi's soft hair, gently caressing his face. He tried to calm down his breathing, his body feeling amazing from the afterglow.

With his finger under Levi's chin he guided him back to his lips, Levi moaning sweetly in his mouth. Eren's hand wandered to Levi's groin stroking it gently and making Levi crazy. His touches felt like the taste of his wine – bitter-sweet and perfect. Levi leaned into Eren's face, their forehead's touching, panting and bucking into Eren's hand when the electrisity washed over him with such power he saw white.

''We won.'' Eren smirked looking Levi in the eyes after both of them calmed down.

''No way.'' He said, his breath still a bit shaky.

''You inn for another round? Because I am.'' He smiled mischieviously.

''Okay. I give up.'' Levi chuckled.

Eren pulled a blanket over them, covering their naked skin and resting his head on Levi's now calm chest. He enjoyed the beating of his heart, knowing that he fulfilled the orchestra. He felt his own heart beat, the heartbeat of the small angel growing inside of him and the calm beating of the men he loved more than anything in this world. Including the baby.

 


	5. Ultrasound memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a boy or a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn't resist, so I had to make Armin a fangirl xD.  
> I know, I'm a monster for making Levi miss this important moment in his life, but there will be another chances. Don't worry.  
> Sorry for my grammar.  
> And thank you for the kudos! <3  
> I never thought people would like this mpreg. :3

Armin's phone rung as he was furiously typing an essay he couldn't bring himself to finish for two weeks now. Angry, he hit the exit button a few times, remembering to save it. Then he took his phone and saw an incoming call from Eren.

''Hey, Eren! What's up?'' the blonde asked him cheerfully, the anger vanishing the moment he saw Eren's name.

''Well, I need you to do me a favour, only if you can?'' Eren's voice sounded kind of stressed and at the same time friendly.

''Of course. What's the deal?''

''So, today I have an appointment with the doctor and Levi should drive me there but he ended up going back to the bank, some kind of paper-work problem. I wanted to ask you, since you're my best friend and you have a car, could you drive me there?'' after a short pause he added ''Please.''

Armin smiled softly looking at his watch - it was 14:03. He stood up from his work desk and walked over to his closet.

''You're lucky we don't have classes the next two days. Of course I'm driving you.'' he tried to balance his phone between his shoulder and ear as he dug in deeper to find a nice shirt. ''When do you need to be there?''

''15:00. The hospital isn't that far, maybe 15 minutes driving.'' Eren breathed out, happy Armin agreed to come with him.

''Are you excited?'' Armin asked curiously.

''Of course I am! It's my fist check and I'm kinda nervous.'' Eren's voice kind of trembled, full of excitement.

''Huh, well I'm getting nervous too.'' Armin sighed. ''Hope Levi's not killing me for seeing the pictures of your baby before him.'' He tried not to imagine the glare Levi would definitely shoot for seeing Eren's photos before him. Brrr, a shiver ran down Armin's spine.

''Don't worry, he's not.'' Eren chuckled. ''Okay, I'll be ready in 10 minutes. See you.''

''Okay, see you, Eren.'' and with that Eren hung up. Armin stood there for a few seconds feeling happy because he was so eager to see the little angel Eren carried in himself. Armin giggled as he thought about being the first one to see the pictures officially. Levi's going to be so jealous. He threw on a nice dark blue t-shirt with his favourite jeans, tied his blonde hair in a ponytail, grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

(...)

 

Fidgeting your own sleeves doesn't make the nervousness go away. ''You're just ruining your shirt.'' would Levi say whenever Eren did that little habbit. He couldn't think of Levi's mother advices right now; he was occupied with more important things than shirts. He looked nervously at Armin every 20 seconds, who was also nervous as much as Eren was. They sat in the waiting room ready to hear Eren's name called when Armin whined.

''Oh, God! I can't believe I'm doing this with you. I'm so excited!'' he gave Eren the warmest look he managed feeling his heart skip a beat. ''So you'll get to know if it's boy or a girl?'' Armin practically beamed from excitement.

''Well, I th-''

''Jaeger, Eren?'' a voice called from the room they had to have their first appointment.

''Here!'' Eren stood up, Armin close behind, walking into the room.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw all the instruments there, monitors and beeping sounds. He was amazed how simply it would be to look into himself and see the thing he carries everyday, for four months now. He couldn't believe he was about to take a look at the being he loved and couldn't wait to be born. He rubbed his tummy gently as he was greated by a female doctor with a wide smile and flushed cheeks.

''Hello, Mr.Jaeger. How are you?'' the women shook Eren's hand gently, offering him a friendly smile.

''I'm fine doctor Zoe. Thanks for asking.'' he nodded.

''Can you lay down?''

''Oh.'' Eren jumped. ''Sorry. I'm kind of nervous. It's my first appointment.'' He stuttered a bit.

''It's fine. You don't have to feel nervous. It's an important moment for you, Mr. Jaeger! Of course you're afraid.''

Eren laid down and lifted his shirt up.

''So, the father is here too!?'' she smiled widely observing Armin from head to toe.

''Um- No. I'm not the father!'' he stuttered. ''He couldn't come. That's why I'm here. '' Armin smiled.

''Oh, I see. Then you should be honoured to be the first one seeing the baby!'' The doctor replied.

Armin just stiffened in anticipation waiting for the monitor to display the little angel. The doctor squeezed a big amount of gel on Eren's skin, making him jump slightly from the slippery feeling. Then she  begun to slowly slide the sonde over his slick skin.

It was one of the momets Eren's heart stood still and the world around him stopped spinning for a few seconds. His green eyes darted over to the screen watching a tiny body floating. The picture was blurry, he couldn't reckognize a thing but what really mattered was that this little being was alive. Healthy and alive. He heard his own heart beating so loud he overheard Armin's crying. The blood inside his veins rushed too fast it made his cheeks blushing and hot tears streaming down his face.

If only Levi was here.

But Armin was there, holding Eren's hand, crying like it was his own baby, showing so much support he wasnt even aware of. Eren's smile widened as he thought about how great as a friend Armin was, never leaving him and always being there for him. He was so grateful for being his friend. But the most he was grateful for one thing.

''Armin.'' Eren whispered. ''Thank you.''

''Eren, I said it a million times that I'll be there if you need anything.'' He smiled down at him, tears still wetting his pink cheeks.

''No, Armin. I want to thank you for introducing me to Levi. If it haven't been you who was dating his best friend I would never met such a great person. Armin, God bless your nerdy attitude that attracted Erwin.'' He laughed. ''Oh God, I owe you so much guys.''

''Eren, it wasn't me. It was fate.'' Armin squeezed his hand gently, giving him a sign that he appreciated Eren's respect and gratefulness towards him. They looked at the monitor for some time, both of them memorizing every detail of the little kid.

''Doctor?'' Eren's voice was trembling. ''Is it a boy or a girl?''

''Well, I can't guarentee you the sex of the baby for 100 %. You know at the age of 18 weeks it is possible to affirm the sex but still it is not the sure result. Judging by this position...'' she leaned closer to the monitor ''I think it's a boy.'' She turned to Eren and smiled brightly at him. ''But I recommend you to not to paint the walls in blue right away. It's still questionable and it could happen that it turns out to be a girl. But I think it should be a boy.''

''Oh my God!'' Armin squealed.

''Congratulations!'' she smiled and shook their hands.

Eren looked at the picture for a long time. He watched the small body - that was apparently a boy, with such love he didn't even felt for Levi. And that was it. He finally felt the motherly kind of love only a becoming mother could feel. (or father, in Eren's case).

(...)

The apartment was empty when Eren came home. He sighed sadly, disappointed to not see Levi bouncing around him and asking him questions about the appointment. He wanted to call him, but his mailbox was on - he could screw that. He made himself a cup of tea, ate two croissants Levi bought him in the morning and set the video on the table, together with his wallet. He yawned a few times; looking at his clock Levi wouldn't be home soon. He could catch some sleep...

Eren shivered, opening his eyes slowly and blinking the sleep away. He glanced over to his nightstand – it was 20:19. He slept really well. When he glanced down himself he saw that his blanket has slipped and revealed his now visibly growing tummy.

''Did you sleep well?'' he cooed, gently rubbing the skin and smiling softly. Then his stomach growled. ''I know, I know. I'll hurry up.'' He chuckled, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. In the middle of his walk he saw light coming from the TV. Oh, Levi must have returned home!

''Levi?''

No response.

When he stepped into the living room Levi was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees supporting his head, staring at the TV. God, it was the tape! Eren inched closer only discovering that Levi's face was shinning awkwardly, only figuring out he must have been crying. He looked at the TV, a warm feeling spreading through his chest when he remembered today's important event.

''Why didn't you wake me up? We could have watched it together.'' Eren asked, sitting down next to Levi and putting a hand on his shoulder. Levi wasn't moving. ''Levi, what's wrong?'' Eren cooed softly into his ear.

He didn't say a word until the tape was over. Then he turned to Eren and buried his face in his chest.

''I'm so sorry Eren.''

''Levi...it's okay.'' He stroked the soft, black hair.

''No, it's not Eren. I wasn't there. I wasn't there when you needed me the most, when we had to experience the most importnant moment in our life. Together. I promised you to be there anytime, but look. I couldn't even come to see my own child for the first time in my life.'' His voice was sad.

''I understand that you couldn't come, but that doesn't matter. What matters is now. You, me and the baby.'' He placed Levi's hand on his tummy. ''The next time I'll have to have an appointment we will be all together and we'll finally solve the girl or a boy mistery.'' He smiled softly.

Levi looked him with wide eyes. ''You know?''

''Yes. The doctor said she isn't that sure but she thinks it's a boy!'' he kissed Levi on the lips.

Levi smiled softly, swinging his arms around Eren, kissing his neck, hair, cheeks...

''A boy.'' He whispered.

 


	6. Everybody's watching me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets. Nobody is supposed to know. But Jean does...

Eren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he sat down at the small coffee table waiting for Armin to show up. He narrowed his eyes in front of some students who were giggling and whispering in eachother's ears things that were supposed to be funny since everyone had a big smile on their face. Eren decided to ignore it but when he was about to turn his head to the big window he felt their eyes. Curious, evil eyes that were stabbing his whole body with their uncomfortable glares. He tried so hard to press one thought away, one thought that set his whole body on fire. His heart was louder than the noise from the traffic outside, louder than students chating all over the small caffee. Looking up to meet their eyes again Eren was sure: they are talking about him.

He felt a small panic attack and clutched his tummy hidden in his big hoodie. _No_ _way_ they have found out. How is that even possible? The big hoodie covered everything. Even Erwin, who never saw Eren's pregnancy tummy said that he would never guess he was pregnant under those hoodies and swaeters. He looked ridiculous in them, Levi said that all the time, but he was 100% sure that it wasn't visible for anyone who didn't know.

''Earth on Eren.'' A voice interrupted his raging thoughts.

''Huh?'' Eren jerked his head away from the window, being greeted by his best friend.

''What's up? You seem pretty busy with your thoughts.'' Armin smiled.

''Oh. It's nothing, just thinking about some stuff...''

Armin sat down, opposite from Eren sighing deeply before he trailed off.

''Don't give me that shit. Dude, have you seen yourself? You're paler than ice. What happened?'' his blonde brows furrowed a bit.

Eren was fidgeting uncomfortably, looking everywhere but not at Armin. He wanted to tell him so bad, but he didn't want to cause a drama. So he decided the best would be to shut the hell up.

''Eren...'' Armin's voice grew impatient. ''You know you're bad at lying. We both do. Tell me, what the fuck is bothering you?''

Eren was kind of surprised to hear such swearing words coming out from Armin's mouth. He never heard him swear. Armin was the nice kind of guy who's the best in his year, leads the chess and science club and has 30 different dictionaries at home. Hearing Armin swear was a hint the apocalypse was starting.

''I-'' Eren begun. ''It's them.'' Finally he looked Armin in the eyes. ''I think they know.'' His voice was sad and desperate.

''What?'' Armin jumped then turned his head to give the group a look. ''No way they know? They saw you?''

''That's the problem, Armin. I don't know. I don't know if they saw me. I try to hide it and I take care of it to stay unvisible, but they gave me these looks and the way they whispered something and then looked at me...it's just...it makes me anxious. I think they know.''

''Bullshit.'' Armin spat. ''Levi, Erwin and I are the only people who know.'' He rubbed his neck. ''Maybe they're just gossiping about your fashion style. Lately you're wearing weird shit, Eren. You're always walking in blazers and nice shirts, but now, seeing you wearing oversized hoodies and sweaters...That's normal. I would wonder too if I didn't know.''

Somehow Armin's argument was right. They are probably talking about his clothing. It must be. Eren is always seen in blazers, nice shirts, button ups. He always dresses fancy. But now, dressing in those baggy clothes Eren never wore, it attracted gossip and curious looks. But somehow, the little voice that told him to be alarmed was still gnawing at the back of his head. There was something...

''You're right, Armin. I'm just overreacting.'' He flashed a fake smile.

''Hormones...'' Armin sighed playfully. He earned a punch in the left shoulder.

They sat there for almost an hour, talking about nothing in particular when they had to return to classes. As they were about to head out a hand grabbed Eren's shoulder and dragged him to the side. He discovered it was Marco's hand and the way he looked at Eren wasn't funny at all.

''Eren? I need to talk to you.'' He said. ''You have a minute?''

''Yeah.'' Eren breathed out, his heart still punding crazy from the shock. ''Armin?'' he yelled. ''You can go ahead, I'm coming after you in 5 minutes!'' Armin nodded and disappeared into the building. Eren turned to Marco. ''What's up?''

''Eren, I don’t know what to say first but I think you should know. Well, you know that me and Jean are good friends? Right?’’ Eren nodded and Marco trailed off, nervous. ‘’ he told me things.’’

''What kind of things?'' Eren felt a little bit alarmed as he predicted the worst.

''Well...umm...I don't know if it's true and it's really not my business...'' the freckled boy trembled a bit as he spoke '' You know Jean's dad works in the hospital's laboratory? So, Jean told me that last week he saw some papers, I mean your papers.'' Then he stopped, swallowing hard and avoiding looking Eren in the eyes. His foot was nervously dancing on the ground and from the way he narrowed his eyes down something wasn't right at all. Eren could smell the trouble.

''Jean told me you were pregnant.'' And with that Eren's world fell apart.

He stared at Marco with an intense look of shock it made the freckled boy more uncomfortable than he already was. Just from the way Marco said those words made his guts twist horribly, nausea hitting him immediately. His heart was beating so hard he couldn't hear a thing; the rush was so overwhelming he thought his knees would knick and he'd collapse in front of Marco. His vision got blurry, only getting worse by the way he breathed : erracitally and agonizing. Eren thought he was going to die.

This couldn't be happening? NO. Jean _wasn't supposed_ to know this. The only people who deserved to know are the ones that loved him, appreciated him and respected him in many ways. Why should someone like Jean get to know the secret that he hid so well? What did he do wrong for deserving this? He couldn't believe himself when he said that Jean knew about his pregnancy. Now, the whole college will get to know. Jean was the number one gossip diva. Eren was screwed.

''Who else knows?'' Eren's voice grew louder.

 ''Eren.'' Marco gave him a shocked look. ''I swear I haven't told anyone! I swear! Just... I think I'm not the only one in our group who knows...'' Marco almost whispered, pain in his voice.

Eren was speechles. ''Where's he?''

''Jean?''

''Yes! Tell me where that motherfucker is?'' the way Eren's eyes lit in a green flame wasn't pleasant at all. He looked like an animal. A monster.

''I-I  don't k-know.'' Marco stuttered, taking a few staps back.

''Marco, where is Jean?''

''I think...he's in the parking lot.''

Silence.

''Eren.'' Marco begun sadly. ''I'm sorry. I told him to stop but he refu-''

''It's enough, Marco.'' Then his voice softened seeing Marco's painful expression .''It's not your fault. I mean, at least you told me...''

''I'm really sorry Eren. Believe me when I say I haven't told anyone. When Jean told me first, I thought he was joking or lying. But then he showed me the pictures on his phone-''

''What? He fucking took pictures of it?'' Eren's chest was about to explode, his hands fisting painfully.

''I'm sorry.'' Marco lowered his head. He felt sorry for Eren; Eren deserved privacy and Jean, well Jean was an asshole for other people's private things. ''I wish I could do something to-''

''Thank you for telling me.'' He replied more cold than friendly and walked past Marco. His destination : the parking lot – Jean's new grave.

Anywhere he looked students were watching him with unpleasant glares. Each step he took was muffled with whispering and gossiping; Eren didn't mind, the only thing he wanted now was murder Jean with his bare hands. Eventually he spotted him standing alone, talking to someone on his phone. Now was the perfect moment.

''Motherfucker, turn around!''

Jean jumped in surprisement, eyes wide when he spotted Eren.

''What the fuck are you talking behind my back?''

''The truth.'' Jean spat, ready to play the game.

''You mean the truth about me beating the shit out of you?''

''Well, I don't think you're able to fight me with that ba-'' he was cut off with a sharp movement and a hard thud against the ground. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the cold asphalt, Eren standing above him with a dead glare. Before he could stand up Eren was sitting on his chest, fists tight in his shirt, slamming him against the cold ground.

''You motherfucker! I'll fucking _kill you_!'' Eren continued to slam Jeans upper half against the ground until two hands tore him apart from the asshole he really wanted to kill.

''Eren, stop!'' It was Marco. ''You'll kill him!''

''That's what he deserves!'' he yelled. ''Let me go!'' he tried to wriggle himself out from Marco's firm but soft grip.

''Eren, you'll hurt yourself. Stop.''

'' _NO_!'' Eren's voice was desperate. He felt tears slowly burning in the corner of his eyes. ''How could he do this to me?'' he gave Marco a look that broke his heart right away. Eren was hurt, deeply and there was nothing to fix it. It was too late now. Most of Eren's friends and the ones he didn't get along well knew. They knew about his secret. Fuck.

''Eren! What happened?'' Armin rushed over to them, panting. ''Are you alright?''

''Let me go!'' he hissed, walking away and trying to dry his tears that stung terribly to his skin.

''I'll better follow him.''Armin whispered and ran off to catch up on Eren. He managed to stop him.

''C'mere.'' He said opening his arms, a sad smile on his lips.

Eren just slumped against Armin's chest, hot tears running down his cheeks. All he could do now was crying. Even though it won't make any better or fix things it was the only way to let out the pain he felt. This wasn't fair! Why is this happening to him?

''Armin, everybody knows...'' he sobbed against the blonde's shoulder.

The blonde just tightened his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Jean is my favourite male character in the entire show, closely followed by Erwin! They're my babies :3 I just have a thing for blonde guys (especially ash-blonde like Jean). I had to turn him into an asshole-who else is gonna be the bad guy? Don't be mad at me, please. *w*
> 
> I hate making Eren hurt, but that's a part of this story. Sorry.  
> I love the idea of Armin being a bit rebellious - with swearing and that stuff, but still he's the super cute and lovely kind of person who gives Eren constant comfort. Haha I love the image of Armin being older - ponytail, taller and a bit rebelious. And I ship him with Erwin! Yay. :3


	7. Be still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren appreciates the little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know what to say on this chapter. So, enjoy it!  
> Thank you so much guys! I love you! <3
> 
> So I'll recommend you to listen to The Fray - Be Still. It's a beautiful song. I know it breaks hearts but I think it's perfect for the second part :3
> 
> Enjoy!

It was pointless to fight back.

People assumed.

People started to notice.

People knew.

At one point Eren couldn't give a damn anymore. He was too tired to think about, too stressed to even form a normal sentence, too tense to even react normal. He just shrugged at them, telling them to mind their own business. He hoped for them to stop asking him those stupid questiones, but soon he figured out there was no point in arguing. The big mistery of Eren's new fashion taste was finally revelaed.

Nothing was the same anymore. People looked at him differently like he did something immoral, something so shameful and disgusting. Some of them avoided him. Some of them judged him. But some of them supported him. They supported him to the point Eren decided he couldn't anymore. The doctor told him he should spare himself from the stress and start to take care more of himself and the baby. Focus on important things.

So one day he decided to go to Ms. Bossard, the dean of his college. She was a nice women, open to everybody who needed help. Even though she was busy, she always managed to have some time with students who needed her the most. One of them was Eren.

He sat across her table, looking like he was about to get slaughtered. His shoulders felt stiff and his throat was dry.

''So, Eren. How are you?'' her pleasant voice filled Eren's ears.

''Good. I wanted to ask you something.'' Eren was nervous.

''Of course you can. I'm always here.'' She gave him a gentle smile.

''It's kind of uncomfortable for me but I really need to ask you this.'' He started. '' Ms.Bossard is there any chance I could take online classes because I won't be able to attend college anymore?'' his voice cracked a bit.

She gave him a worried look ''What happened, Eren? Are you alright?''

''I am. It's just...I-''

''You don't have to be afraid. Whatever is bothering you, I'll try to help you with it. But first I need you to tell me why  you're not going to attend classes anymore?''

Eren swallowed hard, his heart breaking his entire ribcage.

''I'm pregnant.'' He said.

She looked at Eren for a long time her own amber eyes wide. After a long, uncomfortable pause she spoke.

''Eren. I know it took you a lot of courage to tell me that. And I'm proud of you for taking such big step and risk everything. I understand your situation and I know it's hard for you. Of course you can take online classes. I'll take care of that myself. In case somebody asks me about you I'll just say it's something private and you needed to be absent. I'll mail you the details and how it all works. Okay? But one more thing? I wish you the best Eren. Please take care of yourself.''

For one moment Eren thought he talked to an angel.

''Thank you Ms. Bossard. Thank you so much.''

''You don't have to worry Eren. Please, study like you always had and take care of yourself and the baby. I know there will be hard times but the priority is to stay healthy and safe. And I guess the stress and fear for getting caught is annoying, right? Now, you won't be worried about that everyday.''

''Thank you.'' He whispered. If only she knew.

''No problem. Pregnant people help eachother.'' And with that sentence Eren's eyes darted over and saw the little, growing tummy on the best woman he ever knew. She gave him a small wink.

''Take care too.'' he smiled at her and walked out, heading home and planing on having a lazy night.

(...)

 

''Levi?''

No one was home.

He walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of tea. Levi always made him tea before he left for work. Eren smiled at the scent, feeling his heart swell from happiness. He noticed lately that Levi always made things for him before his work time. Eren always left before Levi. They would wake up and eat together, stealing kisses and feeding eachother. When Eren would leave Levi would always have some time to clean (he loved cleaning) and he always managed to make delicious things for his pregnant lover. Levi wasn't the best cook in town, but the small things he left for Eren felt like he was the best in the world. Sometimes he would make tea or hot chocolate. He would buy some croissants too or bagels Eren adored. Sometimes he would make pancakes if he had extra time and dozen sweet things Eren loved to stuff his face with. He knew Eren's weakness for peaches so he made sure the bowl was full of them before he left, smiling at the image of a hungry Eren ravaging the kitchen.

After finishing the tea, some sandwiches and tons of peaches he decided to wash the dishes. He turned up the radio, the volume a bit louder than usual enjoying this beautiful moment. He felt happy. Happy for getting over the stuff that stressed him totally out. It still hurt to know that a lot of people knew about his secret now; a lot of them would attack Armin with curious questions about his pregnancy. Some of them were gossiping and Armin always told him about that but he shrugged it off. He concentrated on online classes and the baby. Making Levi happy was something in between those two schedules he managed too well. For his and Levi's benefit.

The beat was making Eren's body moving awkwardly, something between a tango and electro music. He tapped his foot against the floor while he washed the dishes, his hips swinging softly to the music. He would hum something to the melody, closing his eyes and enjoying the beat and the feeling of being happy.

After he finished he dried off his hands and was about to leave the kitchen but the music was too good and he was too far into it, so he continued to dance to the rhythm. Suddenly the whole apartment was a stage and Eren danced from one corner to another, lifting things up and putting them in their right order or cleaning up where it was needed. His whole body was swinging, hands holding his tummy tight as he crossed the living room. He didn't know he was watched. How could he? The music was too loud and Eren was too lost to notice.

Levi stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest a small smirk dancing on his lips. He enjoyed the sight in front of him. The way Eren's hips moved sensually, the way his eyes were closed told him he enjoyed it. He never saw Eren dance and he enjoyed every second of it. Maybe this was the first and last time he allowed him to take a sneek-peak into his hidden talents. Levi couldn't miss that chance. Eren would never do this. This wasn't Eren. This was someone else.

Pregnancy has changed him. He acted differently, reacted more in a motherly way than usual. Usually the brat woud scream or hiss at Levi if they argued over someting. But now, this Eren would try to make the best out of every situation, trying to calm Levi down to avoid the fight as much. He would talk differently. Just like a mother when she's reading a goodnight tale to her child. He would bring Levi closer to him as much as possible, stroke his hair and talk about his plans for the future, about them, about the baby...Levi would fall asleep to his voice, all of his  books couldn't compare to Eren's words that left his mouth. All he wanted was Eren to never stop talking. Eren was his favourite book.

He loved Eren so much. He thought there wasn't a day he'd fall for Eren over and over again.

''Levi!'' Eren stopped in the middle of the room, eyes wide.

''Go on, you dance wonderful.'' Levi chuckled.

''Why didn't you tell me you were here? How long are you standing there?'' he sounded shocked.

''I'm here for 15 minutes now. You didn't notice me?'' he smiled.

Eren blushed. ''No.''

''C'mon. I wanna see you dance.''

''No.'' Eren protested. ''It's embarrassing.'' He blushed deeper.

''You little brat.''' Levi pushed himself from the wall and walked over to Eren just to put his hands aroud his neck and give him a sweet, chaste kiss. ''You're adorable like that.''

''I'm not.''

Levi moved his hands down Eren's shoulders, then over his chest making sure he hovered a bit longer over his heart and then he put his hands on Eren's tummy. Eren's heart filled with warmth he never experienced before. Levi bent down and whispered.

''Are you enjoying this, my son?''

At that time a lazy song was playing on the radio, the rhythim slow and sweet. Levi took Eren's face in his hands and pressed their lips together, swaying slowly with the beat, together with Eren's body. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waits and Levi his around Eren's neck. They stayed like that for a long time, slowly dancing to the song, eyes closed and hearts open. Eren would kiss the top of Levi's head, breathing in the perfect scent of his lover. Levi would press his lips to Eren's neck feeling the smooth skin warm under his.

He looked up and was met with Eren's beautiful green eyes, only making his heart skip a beat.

''How was your day?'' Eren's voice made his chest tighten.

''Boring.'' He whispered. ''Yours?''

''I was today at the dean's office. She gave me permission to take online classes from now on. That means I'll be home all day.''

''That's good.'' Levi cooed. ''You told her?''

''I had to. But she was nice to me and you won't believe me when I say that she's pregnant too.''

''Wow. The whole world's suddenly pregnant. Maybe I should trend it too?'' he smirked.

''No way. I don't need more hormones in this apartment. One diva is enough.''

''The hell you're a diva...'' Levi frowned playfully. ''You're just a brat.''

''I love you too, Levi.'' Eren tried to be sarcastic.

''I love you too.''

''I know.''

''Shut up, I'm talking to the baby.'' Levi looked down on Eren's tummy.

''Fuck you, Levi.''

''And you're allowing him to speak like that? Wow, two brats. Perfect. '' Levi rolled with his eyes.

''You're weird.''

''Just imagine how I'd be if I was in your state.''

''Oh my God. I don't want to experience that.''

''You'd be gone before I even told you.''

''Shut up and kiss me.''


	8. Shopping queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two blondes go shopping.

Who said that men had problems with shopping? It couldn't be that hard to pick up some baby clothes and stuff. It couldn't be that hard to figure out which numbers represented the size of the baby. Who said that men were totally lost in malls?

Armin and Erwin said that.

And they were right.

''Wait.'' Armin tugged on Erwin's sleeve. ''I think the baby section is over there?'' he pointed with his finger.

''No, I'm pretty sure it's down this hall.'' Erwin rubbed his chin.

They both looked at eachother and sighed deeply. No one had a single clue where the baby section was. They decided to surprise Eren and Levi with a little present for the baby after Armin told Erwin every detail that happened the day Eren had his ultrasound appointment. The idea came spontaneous while they were eating breakfast when Armin came over to spend the weekend with his lover. While Erwin made the toast and Armin was busy with setting the table, talking about Eren's appointment they both turned to eachother, synchronized and suggested that it would be really nice and cute if they would buy something. The present shouldn't be that big, maybe some clothes for the beginning or maybe some baby stuff the becoming parents would need.

So after breakfast they decided to go to the mall; Erwin had a day off and he had to wait for Armin to come from classes. Luckily the younger blonde finished quickly and about 14:00 they drove to the big mall in their town.

There were masses of people running late, people buying things they'll never need, people cheering over sales and pink shoes. Hand in hand they walked through the halls, looking carefully at the store signs and searching for the one that sold baby stuff. Eventually their search turned out to be a hell ride, getting lost in the corridors and getting tired of walking.

Finally they managed to find a baby shop and entered it, being stabbed by the pink, light blue cute stuff that melted every cold heart.

''What the fuck...'' Armin whispered glancing over the whole room, being suffocated by the whole baby atmosphere in there.

Erwin just stretched his lips into a soft smile and greeted the woman who was working in this shop.

''Hello, do you need any help?'' the woman's voice was pleasant and warm. Welcoming.

Erwin spoke, letting go of Armin's hand, gesturing while talking.

''We need a little help.'' He smiled. ''Our friends a becoming a baby and we're not sure what to buy. So do you have any suggestions?'' His blue eyes lit up with a small note of nervousness.

''Of course I'll help you.'' She smiled. ''Is it a boy or a girl?''

''It's a boy.'' Armin finally spoke, his cheeks a bit pink. 

''A-ha.'' The woman begun to walk to the shelf where boy's clothes were but her phone rung and she apologized to the pair, shuffling to her desk. The talk went on; something about the shop and the woman was quite busy with talking and writing something down. The blondes stood there for few minutes, finally deciding to take the wheel in their hands and dive into babyland.

''So, what should we choose?'' Amin hummed silently then looked up at Erwin who pulled out a navy blue baby napkin.

''What about this?'' Erwin asked giving the object an intense glare. ''It feels soft.'' He smiled after he run his fingers over the material.

''It's cute. I like the color. But...I still don't know.'' The younger male whined. ''I just feel like a napkin isn't enough.''

''You're right.''

Armin looked over the shelf and spotted a little shirt with a ''Papa is the best'' logo. He pulled it out and held it high in the air, inspecting it curiously.  ''What about this?''

''It's awesome.'' The taller blonde replied. ''But I'm not sure if Levi would like it. It says one daddy. Not two. You know that he feels overprotective. Remember when he gave you death glares for seing the video in live stream instead of him.'' He chuckled.

''Ugrh.'' Armin shook his shoulders. ''Don't remind me, Erwin. I almost pissed my pants that day. And Eren promised me he wouldn't be mad at me, my ass he was.''

''If I haven't been around you would have definitely been six feet under me right now.''

''My hero.'' Armin breathed out and nudged Erwin's side. ''Help! Commander handsome! Please help!'' Armin's voice turned into girly mode as he rolled with his eyes.

But when his eyes settled into their normal position he spotted something that'll definitely be a good present. He walked over and gave the thing a curious glare when he called Erwin over who was examining baby clothes's material.

''Erwin! I think I found something.''

When Erwin joined Armin's side they both took a look at the babby carrier.

''Multi-functional babby carrier.'' Armin read the text under the bag-alike thing.

Erwin looked at the tons of belts on the carrier wondering how the hell could someone fit into that thing. His brows furrowed. ''How the hell is this thing working?''

''Let's try it!'' Armin clapped with his hands looking over to the women who was still talking but winked at them for approval to take it off  the mannequin. ''You're the mom. I mean dad.'' He laughed.

''No way I'm getting into this, Armin.'' Erwin held up his hands in order to protect himself.

''C'mon. It'll be fun.''

''I said no way. We don't even know how it works, I don't want to mess it up. Just look at those belts and loops...''

''We'll figure it out. C'mon!'' he hushed Erwin's protesting as he swung it over Erwin's shoulders and tried to connect the belt with the loop.

''Nope. It doesn't go this way.'' He breathed out.

''Maybe it's fucked up...''

''Or maybe you're just fat.'' Armin poked his tongue out.

''Watch your words, Arlert.'' Erwin gave him a stern look but bursted out laughing soon as Armin rolled with his eyes.

''Okay, try it on me, then...'' he gave in.

''Thank God. This is suffocating me.''  When he took it off and placed it on Armin, his eyes narrowing in a confused state he decided to give up.'' Why don't we just buy a laptop bag. It still seems simplier and I don't know, less complicated?''

''You're fucking with me? How the hell could someone put a baby in a laptop bag?''

''I'm kidding. Let me help you.'' and with those words he continued to fight against the baby carrier until the woman came back and helped them. The two blondes whatched in awe as the women adjusted the thing in less then 3 seconds and it fit perfectly against Armin's chest.

''Ta-da!'' Armin spread his arms, revealed when the thing was finally set up.

''You look adorable.'' Erwin smiled.

''Shut up.''

''No.'' The woman interfered. ''The baby carrier really suits you.''

Armin blushed a bit and looked down, murmuring someting about being not and for them to stop.

''Any other colors?'' Erwin asked.

''I'm sorry, this is the last one. Only red.''

''Our friends are awaiting a boy...'' Armin trailed off. But then had an idea. ''You know, the doctor said that she wasn't still sure if it's a boy. It could turn out to be a girl. Who knows? So Erwin, we take this? I think it's awesome.''

Erwin thought about it for a bit, his blue eyes scanning over the red material. Then he nodded and the women helped Armin getting out of it. It was simplier than they thought. Of course with a little female help.

They sat in Erwin's  car, the baby carrier with a guide all wrapped up on the backseat. Armin glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

''God, I hate shopping.''

''Same here.''

''I'm happy it's not us getting kids, because the shopping thing – I would have gone crazy already.''

Erwin turned to look at the younger blonde. He smirked.

''You know, you really looked good with that babby carrier.''

''Erwin!'' Armin protested.

''Just saying. Maybe we should buy one for us too.''

''What ?'' Armin's eyes gulped out. ''No way!'' he whined.

''Why not?''

''Because I'm still going to college. And I know how hard it is – I saw Eren struggle. So _If_  I would plan on starting a family I would probably do it after college. Eventually after I  found a job and saved a lot of money.'' Armin looked over to Erwin who was still smirking.

''I'm impressed.''

''You should be. I'm not studying managment for nothing. I always have a plan.''

''You're a nerd and you know that I love you.'' Erwin smiled and pulled into their parking lot.

''And you apparently have a nerd issue because you won't stop talking how dorky or nerdy I am.''

''I don't have an issue. It's hot, though.''

''Perv.''

''Nerd.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I didn't have internet for 3 days and believe me I felt like a heroin addict.  
> Anyway, in that time I managed to write 3 new chapters and I decided that this story will have 17 chapters (unless I get new ideas or something changes).
> 
> http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/six-haversack-multi-functional-baby-bags/144303396.html  
> this is the baby carrier that Erwin and Armin bought. 
> 
> <3


	9. Midnight cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate cake.  
> Levi is a bad liar.  
> Eren is still a horny brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is inspired by this http://mitsucchi.tumblr.com/post/62673262221 :D
> 
> Enjoy the poorly written smut. YEA I SUCK AT IT!

 Silence.

A thin ray from the streetlight stretched itself on the white wall, lazily illuminating in the dark. Another light, red this time, illuminating from the digital, clock ticked silently 4 am. Two heads were gently placed on soft pillows, foreheads almost touching and silent, laboured breaths becoming even with the silence. The darkness that filled the whole room hid the fingers that were intertwined so tightly like they were afraid to let go. One arm, strong, buildt to hold things tight and support was curled under a heavy head that was full of fussed thoughts, worrying about a future and caring about a person that owns his heart. Another arm was gently rested against a tummy, keeping it warm and protecting something inside of it. It protected a fragile thing, something that was simple but yet so fascinating and complex. It was made of flesh and blood but the only part that was keeping it alive was the essence of love. Love that was so strong to break the doubts and pain. To keep together two souls through the biggest struggles. To bond their lifes together, for always.

Silence.

Green eyes opened slightly, adjusting in the dark. Tired eyelids widened more, baring the naked green that was now muffled with the darkness of the night. A sigh left a mouth, filling the room with sudden noise. Eren turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt tired and sleepy but couldn't close his eyes anymore. He tried really hard, he focused on the word _SLEEP_ for some minutes that felt like hours, repeated a mantra that should lull him to sleep. But he couldn't. He disconnected his fingers from Levi's, slowly and carefully so he wouldn't wake him up. Levi deserved to be peaceful at night. He worked so hard for their future. He knew Levi was tired and of course there were night's filled with tension after Levi stayed 2 hours extra and came home late. He knew that Levi was stressed; those nights were spent in arguing and sometimes yelling. Eren would be silent and listen to every harsh word Levi said. He would look him into his eyes and silently beg him for forgiveness, because Eren was sorry. He would try to touch Levi's shoulder, tell him it's okay and that they should go to sleep but Levi would frown and protest. He would turn the TV on or read an unfinished book and ignore Eren the remained hours of the evening. Eren would go to bed, stare at the ceiling just like now, feel hot tears trail down his cheeks. But then a tired Levi would lay beside him, press his forehead against Eren's shoulder and whisper for forgiveness. He would whisper his whole heart and soul out to Eren, cupping his wet cheek gently and regreting everything he did and said some minutes ago. They would lay like this for a long time, both of them awake. And Eren would turn around and look Levi in the eyes for a long time. He would see Levi's worry on his face that was paler than the moonlight on their wall. He would close his eyes and kiss him soflty watching the older man's lips twitch in a small smile.

''I love you.'' They would whisper to eachother.

Eren felt his stomach grumble. He looked at the clock and sighed in disappointment. It's 4 am and he's hungry. He felt like he could devour a whole horse in less than 3 seconds. He sat up and glanced over to Levi who was sleeping peacefully, looking relaxed and happy. Eren's fingers stretched out to brush away the black strands on Levi's forehead, baring the face of a sleeping beauty. Eren smiled.

He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found a big slice of cake Levi brought yesterday on his way home. He wanted to surprise Eren and spend a lovely night with him eating cake, joke and cuddle under warm blankets with books in their hands. He knew how Eren loved cake, especially chocolate cake. Eren smirked when he spotted the big slice waiting for him to devour it.

''Yay!'' he whispered and set it down on the table. After some seconds the first bite happened, followed by another bite over and over again. ''God how I love chocolate cakes.'' He sighed with a full mouth. Then he remembered Levi. If he saw him right now, talking with a full mouth he would tell him that he had no manners and that he was disgusting. A small chuckle left his full mouth and he smiled softly looking at their bedroom door. ''You love chocolate cake too?'' he rubbed his tummy and enjoyed every bite he took. ''Levi is going to kill us.'' He giggled. ''It's his slice after all.''

Fingers brushed the sheets, feeling the cold material underneath. Levi extended his arm further in hope to find Eren's warm hand or arm or back. But his fingers found nothing warm he could hold on to. He opened eyes, mumbling something first, but seeing that Eren was missing shook him awake faster than he thought.

''Eren?''

No response.

He glanced over to the clock and saw it was 4: 19 am.

''Fucking brat..'' he sighed and got up.

When he entered the living room he saw Eren sitting at the kitchen table, eating his leftover slice of cake.

'' You're eating my cake.'' He said leaning against the wall and scratching his tummy.

Eren looked up and smiled softly.

''Do you realize it's fucking 4 in the morning?'' he raised one eyebrow waiting for Eren's explanation for his cake.

''I'm sorry. I know it's your slice but I woke up and had this sudden crave for something sweet.'' He looked down at it, almost eaten and bit his lip. ''You're not mad?''

Levi waved his question away and turned away. ''Before you go to bed, brush your teeth. Okay?'' he gave Eren a glare over his shoulder.

Eren nodded, a warm smile on his lips.

And that smile made Levi freeze on the spot. The image of Eren sitting there, eating his cake he warned him not to, holding his tummy and smiling at him made Levi's heart fill with warmth.  He stood there for a few seconds, already regreting his decision but how could he ignore the cute brat eating at 4 am and smile so bright at him like he just woke up. He scratched his neck and walked over to Eren, puring himself a cup of tea.

''I thought you're going back to sleep.''

''I'm thirsty.'' He replied simply and sat down next to Eren.

Eren looked ta him curiously and smiled. ''Okay.''

''It's not like I can't resist you being adorable and shit.'' He mumbled and sipped at his tea. He watched Eren from the corner of his eye before he bursted out in chuckles that turned into laughing. Soft, warm laughing.

''You're liar. A bad one.'' Eren nudged his side.

''Tells me the queen of liars.''

''Shut up.''

Eventually they finished with talking, eating and drinking and decided to go to bed.

''It's 5 in the morning. We could stay up.''

''No. I want to sleep.'' Levi grunted.

So he dragged Eren to their bed, tangled their legs immediately and pulled Eren as close as he could. He knew they'll not fall asleep on the spot but he just wanted to enjoy this moment, curled up next to Eren under warm sheets and talk about simple things. Maybe books.

''You know.'' Levi started. ''Your midnight cravings are becoming annoying.''

''It's not my fault.''

''I can't believe I'm living with two brats.'' He smiled.

''You'll survive it. Don't worry.''

''Like hell I will.'' He kissed Eren's hair. ''I'll be gone before you give birth.''

''No, no. There's no turning back. Once you entered Erenland you're not getting out.''

''Is it like that?'' his voice jumped in a playful mode. ''Then, I guess it can't be helped.''

''Mr. Rivaille, you're arrested for impregnating Eren Jaeger and making him hate his beloved cheese!'' Eren grabbed Levi's wrist and held them tight.

''Eren, stop. You're embarassing.''

''You started first.''

''Shut up, brat.''

After some insults later they both fell asleep, holding eachother tightly.

(...)

The sun peeked through their curtains and settled down on Levi's closed eyes. He stirred a bit and yawned opening his eyes. He froze. A strange weight was placed on his lower abdomen almost down onto his... He swallowed and turned to see Eren sleeping peacefully, his hand laying dangerosly close to his crotch.

''You damn brat...'' he sighed quietly. This hand shouldn't be distracting him that much. He could just shove it away but damn, feeling Eren's hand that close made his head feel dizzy.

After Eren entered his 5th month he wasn't that horny like he used to be in the beginning. They would kiss and touch but Eren would get uninterested all of a sudden, a TV commercial distracting him completely. Levi is a man and he has needs. Goddammit. Soon after Eren payed more attention to the TV than to Levi, he would give up and get jealous over a fucking TV. Eren is such a tease. There were times when they gave eachother a blowjob or even a handjob but those occasions happened on really special nights or mornings. Having actual sex was taboo. Eren said it would be awkward for him and the baby. And for the first time their roles were switched. Eren would be the one who says gross all the time and Levi would just turn into a horny brat. Sex was a rare activity in this apartment. Too rare for Levi.

He begun to sweat, having a war inside of his head. Should he shove his hand away and take a cold shower or wake Eren up and fuck him into the matress? No, he has to stay calm. He needs to think clear. But the way Eren's hand ghosted over his too sensitive crotch made him doubt his thoughts.

''Eren?'' he whispered. ''Oi, brat wake up.'' He gave him a small shake. Eren rubbed his eyes, relief washing over Levi's body.

''What's wrong?''' he mumbled.

''Watch your hands.''

''Why?'' Eren got up, supporting himself on his elbows.

Levi snorted and turned on his side. Eren leaned over, putting a hand on Levi's hip.

Levi felt like a truck drove over him. He shut his eyes tight praying to God Eren would just leave him alone. Soft fingertips brushed over Levi's arm, making the man sprinkle in goosebumps. Eren cupped his cheek making him face his eyes and that was it. Levi couldn't take it anymore. He swung himself over Eren, capturing his mouth in process and pinned him against the bed. He was careful, avoiding to press down onto Eren's tummy as he kissed the hell out of Eren. He left hot trails down Eren's jawline, hands fussed with the boy's messy hair. Eren swung his arms around Levi's back dragging him closer to him.

''Wait.'' Levi breathed out. ''The baby.''

''Don't worry about that.'' Eren smirked, lust in his eyes as he changed their positions and sat down on the older male's hips. Levi's breath hitched, grabbing Eren's waist and started moving his hips. He could feel Eren getting turned on, the boy started to pant, his hands raoming over Levi's chest. Eren bent down, capturing Levi's hot lips and opening his mouth for Levi. Their tongues met in a eager dance, brushing against eachother, sucking on lower lips and moaning into the morning air.

Eren blushed deeply feeling Levi underneath him. He felt like the first time they got intimate. His fingers trailed down Levi's sides gripping his shirt and pulling it up, over his head. Then he kissed him hungrily on the neck; dirty open-mouthed kisses that burned with desire. Levi was panting, desperately rolling his hips agains Eren's, mouth agape.

They didn't say a word. Only looks were exchanged, pants and moans were their language. Levi's thoughts were raging inside of his mind when Eren's hand shoved into his sweatpants sending him down to earth. Delicate fingers brushed against his crotch, up and down, up and down... The grip tightened and the movements increased, fingers slick with precum. Eren's eyes watched the way Levi's chest moved eratically, almost desperate like he was choking. Then he looked at his lover's face, cheeks flushed and eyes shut tight. His hair fell around his pillow, his beautiful face visible in fully state. A little droplet od sweat rolled down his forehead, disappearing into black hair.

Levi was on his limits, he shook and trembled whenever Eren's fingers stroked the sensitive skin, from tip to base causing the heat flow from Levi's lower abdomen to all parts of his body. With the final stroke Levi bit lis lip and shuddered violently releasing himself into Eren's hand and seing stars in front of his eyes. Too long. He waited for this too long.

''It's time for work.'' Eren finally spoke, smiling at Levi.

''What about you?''

''Oh. Don't worry. I'll take care of it.''

''No, you won't. Let me-''

''Levi. Go shower and I'll make breakfast. You're going to be late.''

''But-''

''No buts!'' Eren moved from Levi, standing up and walking to the door.

''You sound like my mother.'' Levi protested, his heart still racing inside his chest.

''Your fault for making me one.'' 


	10. Dinner for five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's got some badass karate skills.  
> The two couples go on a fancy dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I want to say is that you guys are amazing!
> 
> If you want, you can listen to Adele's Make You Feel My Love while reading. 
> 
> <3

Armin's eyes widened as his hand stroked Eren's tummy.

''Wow, it's huge!''

''Oh my God, Armin you're tickling me!'' Eren chuckled, a hand covering his mouth.

The blonde came over after classes to see what his friend was doing. It's been a while since they saw eachother; Armin had a lot to study and Eren was busy with online classes and the baby. Despite all the stress the pregnant one had he managed to keep up; still it wasn't that good like actual classes but he tried really hard.

After Levi would left for work Eren would sit down and study. Armin would usually help him with sending notes and other helpful stuff so his friend could be on track every day. It was one of the days Armin came over to hand him the notes and just chat a bit. They called eachother on phones and saw eachother on weekends but for the two of them that wasn't enough. They really missed hanging out at college, sitting next to eachother in classes, sometimes falling asleep so the other wakes them up or whispering quietly about their plans for the upcoming weekend. Now, since Eren got busy with the baby they missed the other's company.

''So, how do you feel?'' Armin asked sitting next to Eren.

''Well, I'm feeling awesome. It's nice to have you around here.'' He smiled ''Don't tell that anyone but hanging out with Levi all the time gets kinda boring. It's nice to have a change!''

''And the baby?''

''Huh.'' He looked down on his tummy. ''We're getting along. Just it's kind of annoying to wake up in the middle of the night feeling like you starved for 7 years.'' Then he looked at Armin. ''But I'm getting used to it.''

''It started moving, or?''

''Well, I haven't felt anything yet. But I can't wait for it!''

The talk continued for some minutes when they both decided it would be time to help Eren out with studying and take the notes in their hands. The time passed quickly, Eren got hungry and had to eat 5 times while they were studying, Armin drank soda too much and had to visit the bathroom more than Eren had to eat. While they took small breaks they laughed over funny things they experienced within the week.

''You won't believe what happened to me yesterday!'' Armin groaned and covered his face with his hands, the deep blush still visible.

Eren looked at him with wide eyes, curiosity in them as he held his breath.

''So, me and Erwin- Eren stop looking like that! Okay, but promise me you won't tell it a living soul! Okay?'' Eren nodded. ''So, me and Erwin...like I waited for him to come from work and it was kind of late and I was waiting for him for a long time. Umm...eventually I got bored and decided to go showering. Meanwhile he got home and I thought he wasn't so I decided to skip my way to  Erwin's bedroom naked.'' Armin's cheeks blushed more and he looked nervously at the carpet. ''I didn't know that he brought Mike with him and the moment I crossed the living room they walked in and saw me naked and you can figure out the rest!'' he squealed.

Eren bursted out in tears, he couldn't breathe as he laughed so hard, clutching at his tummy.

''Oh my – oh my God, Armin! I can't believe-'' he laughed.

''Eren stop!'' Armin punched him in the arm.

''Oww!'' Eren whined. ''It's your fault for telling me!''

''I told you  to not tell anybody not to laugh like an idiot!''

''But it's funny!''

''You're an asshole.''

''Okay, I'm sorry.'' Eren let out a shaky breath. ''But I think he told Levi already.''

''No, no, no, no, _NO_.'' Armin groaned.

They continued punching eachother's arms when Armin's phone buzzed. It was Erwin.

''Hey.'' Armin smiled, another blush spreading over his face. Eren saw how much he had to love him and he just smiled at the blushing wreck. ''Wait a second.'' he turned his phone on speakers.

''I hope you both can hear me?'' Erwin said.                                                      

''Oi, brat you better listen to him.'' Another voice echoed in the background and Eren knew it was Levi. They probably had a break.

''Okay.'' Eren breathed out and rolled with his eyes.

''So.'' Erwin begun. ''Levi and I are on our break now and we figured out it would be nice if tommorow night we go out on a dinner. What do you think about that?''

''Like a double date?'' Armin's voice was cheering.

''Of course, you stupid kid.'' Levi commented again.

''Levi.'' Erwin sighed and Armin pictured an image how Erwin is looking at Levi right now in a don't-you-touch-my-Armin way. ''Your suggestions?''

''I'm fine with that!'' Armin agreed.

''Eren? You?''

Eren was silent.

''Oww!''  Suddenly Eren yelped taking Armin and both men off guard.

''Eren!'' Armin yelped, his eyes wide and face serious.

''Eren? What happened?'' A protecting voice joined the panic station. Levi sounded afraid.

Silence.

Armin watched Eren silently, his hands outstretched like he wanted to catch Eren in his fall. The other line was silent too waiting for anyone's answer. Eren clutched at his tummy and shut his eyes tight. He looked like he was in pain. Then out of nowhere he lifted his head up and started to laugh. A gentle laugh filled both lines and Armin was more confused than ever.

''The baby kicked.'' Eren smiled.

''What the hell?'' Armin gulped, thinking about it for a few seconds. He placed his palm on Eren's tummy and waited for a few seconds before it moved again. Suddenly his lips stretched in a wide smile. ''The baby's moving!'' he cheered into the phone.

Erwin laughed with them and probably in amusement watching Levi's face. Damn, that was the second time Armin was ahead of Levi in things like that. He made a mental note to murder that kid.

''Oi, kid. Don't you dare to touch him.'' He talked into the phone, his voice cold with a death note.

Armin rolled with his eyes.

''So, Eren what about you?''

''I'm in!'' he smiled, hushing Armin's hands away. ''Armin!'' he whispered.

''Is he touching you?'' Levi 's voice cut in.

''Okay. You two plan everything and we'' Eren looked at Armin ''Well, surprise us!'' he tried to change the topic. Levi was serious and he didn't want to lose his friend just for touching his tummy.

''Okay.'' Erwin said. ''See you tommorow at 8.''

(...)

 

The dark blue blazer fit perfectly. Shoulders were toned perfectly and the cut shaped his back well. The way his sleeves were crumpled and the buttons were sewed was the best thing on Eren's favourite blazer. A simple cut. But one problem occurred: he couldn't button it up. Under the blazer was a plain shirt, a white V-neck which was a little bit bigger so it covered his tummy completely. Still, the outline was visible looking from the side. A pair of black jeans gave the final touch. Just like in good, old college times.

''You look hot.'' Arms wraped around him from behind, a sharp chin digging into his shoulder. Levi kissed Eren's neck and stroked his tummy in a loving way, smiling lazily.

Eren just gave him a look of pure love, the same smile radiating from his lips. He lifted his hand to place it on Levi's head when the older one stepped back.

''Don't!'' he hissed in a playful way.

Eren's eyes widened when he saw his lover in clothes that were not suits and ties. He wore black jeans that looked almost like his own. A black shirt, also a V-neck fit him perfectly and shaped his well buildt body. His abs looked majestic underneath the thin material. All over that he wore a simple black blazer and Eren had to admit the blazer was better than his favourite dark blue one. He bit his lip, eyes roaming over the perfection of black and pale and he just had to walk towards Levi and kiss him. A chaste kiss, too cheesy Levi would say but enjoy anyway. His fingertips brushed over Levi's undercut and good old memories appeared in his mind. The first time he saw Levi he immediately spotted his undercut Levi sometimes took more care of instead of Eren's breakfast  the first time they spent a night together. They kind of had that love-hate relationship on the start and never they would guess it turned so strong, so emotional and true.

''I love you.'' Eren whispered against his lips, green watching the soft grey. Levi kissed him again, his own way to say those beatiful words Eren personally loved more than anything. He knew Levi wasn't a talkative person and sometimes he had trouble in expressing his feelings and those little gestures made his heart skip a beat knowing that Levi loved him even more than he could imagine. Levi seemed cold and distant, harsh on his words and stoic in his stature but deep inside he was a wonderful person. A person that cared so much and had faith in Eren. A person that was ready to do anything to make the boy smile. A person that didn't mind sharing his life with a 21 year old horny college brat who was carrying his chid inside of him. Their son.

''Let's go.'' He said after they broke the kiss.

Hand in hand they walked out their building, jumped in Levi's car and drove off to Blossom Garden were Armin and Erwin waited for them.

Blossom Graden was a nice restoraunt with pale pink walls and low hanging chandeliers over the tables. The walls had paintings on them; most of them were paintings of blossoms and different sorts of trees in bloom. Everything looked so peaceful and quiet. People were chatting quietely and enjoying the amazing food here, drinking sweet wine and listening to light music. Blossom Graden felt like you were sitting in a real garden, the smell of blossom was pleasant and light and the atmosphere felt like real nature.

Erwin and Armin waited outside; both of them were dressed elegant, blonde hair looking marvelous. When they finally got there, the four of them sat down at their reserved table soaking in the pleasant air.

''I've never been here before.'' Eren smiled, looking all over the place.

''It's new here. Opened just a month ago.'' Erwin explained.

''You did a good job. Really, it's awesome here.'' Armin admitted.

The three of them started to chat, only Levi was silent, looking absent. He looked at the menu card for a long time.

''What's wrong Levi? You haven't said a word.'' Eren turned to him.

''I am just thinking about ordering wine but I don't know if you'll tolerate that.'' He looked up at the green eyes shining down on him.

''Wine? Don't worry. I'm over that!''

''You sure? I don't want to end up cleaning your vomit here.''

''Why don't you order your _mon cheri_.'' Eren pointed at Levi's favourite wine. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to the two blondes who were talking about something that sounded like commercials.

A waitress appeared and took their order. After some boring minutes their food appeared and Eren just dug in like a kid, Levi protesting in the beginning but softening when he saw how much happy Eren was.

''And I sat there, talking to you when out of nowhere Eren yelped. Gosh, my blood froze.'' Armin explained and sipped his wine.

''I pretty scared you. Didn't I? Well, it took me off guard too! I never imagined it would surprise me that much!'' Eren talked cheerfully, slicing his meat. ''I sat there and _pow!_ There was this kick out of nowhere. Right in my left side.'' Eren pointed at his tummy. ''Remeber Annie? When she knocked me out in 3rd grade in Junior high? God, it felt the same!'' he laughed, Armin joining him when he remembered that scene in which Eren, in the end, cried like a little girl.

''Is it moving now?'' Erwin asked.

''Hmmm....'' Eren tilted his head aside and looked like he was thinking. ''No. It kicked like two times yesterday when you guys called us. Since then nothing happened.''

''So you touched him?'' Levi raised one eyebrow and directed a cold glare at Armin. The young blonde swallowed hard and smiled nervously. ''Sorry. I couldn't resist.''

''C'mon Levi. Don't ruin our night.'' Eren grabbed him softly by his arm.

''Fine.'' He said and turned to Eren so he could ruffle his already messy hair.

Erwin glanced at his watch and gave Armin a nod.

''Gentleman, '' he begun ''You stay here, don't move, and Armin and I will come back. We have something for you.'' He smiled and stood up, Armin following him.

''A surprise!?'' Eren's eyes widened in happiness and his white teeth showed perfectly.

''Erwin.'' Levi gave him a look but the tall blonde shrugged it away.

''Just wait here. You'll see.'' And with that they disappeared.

A minute later they appeared, Armin holding a wrapped up box with a blue bow on it. Carefully he set it on their table, arms stretching out.

''A little present from us.'' He smiled and Erwin put a hand around his waist.

''We're both inexperienced in the baby field but I hope you'll like our present.'' Erwin gestured to the big box.

''Guys...'' Eren begun but stopped. Tears poured down his pink cheeks and the brunette was left speachless. Levi looked at them, surprised as well.

''You didn't have to.'' He looked at Erwin.

''You're like a family to us.'' Erwin sat down. ''Levi, you're my bestfriend since kindergarten and you helped me so much in the past. Now it's my turn to help you.''

''Thank you.'' He finally gave in.

''Oh my God, thank you so much.'' Meanwhile Eren found his voice, brushing away leftover tears.

''No problem.'' Armin looked pleased. ''Now open it!'' he tapped the box.

Eren jumped from his chair and fumbled with the paper, trying to avoid a mess and when he opened it his heart stopped to beat.

''A baby carrier!'' he  squealed ''Levi, look!'' he held it in front of Levi's face.

Normally Levi would tell Eren to ease the fuck up and calm down but right now he allowed him to act foolish. He allowed him to be loud, the loudest here in Blossom Garden. He allowed his always calm heart to beat faster. Just for this time, he thought.

''Thank you!'' Eren swung himself at Armin, squeezing the air out of his bestfriend. After he suffocated Armin he jumped on Erwin who was surprised by how heavy Eren was. ''Thank you so much!''

The rest of the dinner was spent in Eren trying to figure out how the baby carrier worked, Erwin and Armin telling them their shopping ride and Levi drinking his precious wine he missed so much. The clock ticked close to 23:00 when the couples decided the best would be to part ways and get a good round of sleep. They were all tired from a busy Friday exept Eren who bounced hapilly around the three, never taking off his bright smile. He insisted on carring the big box but Levi refused him to, so the shorter male had to carry the heavy thing to their car and again to their apartment.

They fought with the baby carrier till midnight, both frustrated about the manual being poorly helpful. After that they brushed their teeth, jumped into their pyjamas they layed awake for a bit, cuddled under their sheets. Levi rested his hand on Eren's tummy, breathing in Eren's scent and repeating all those silly moments from tonight's dinner. He loved that boy more than anything in this world.

''Eren?'' he whispered and looked over to the brunette who was asleep. ''You brat.'' He smiled and layed his head on his shoulder. As he was about to close his eyes he felt a small kick against his palm; first he was confused but then a warm feeling spread through his chest when he reckognized it was his son that moved inside Eren's stomach.

''High five for agreeing that Eren's a brat.'' He yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 


	11. Daydreaming part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a big fuss over a small thing.

Levi watched Eren from the corner of his eye asleep on their couch. The younger male was cuddled in piles of blankets, whining about how cold it was before he fell asleep. He pushed himself from the kitchen counter and set his coffee mug aside walking over to the sleeping boy and smiling at the sight. He crouched down beside him and picked up the book that fell out of Eren's hand.

''All about pregnancy.'' Levi whispered, reading the cover. He waved his hands in front of Eren's face a bit and seeing he didn't even flinch he turned to accomplish his little plan he planned a few days ago. He never actually had time for this; he left in the morning and came home late. So a lazy Sunday seemed perfect for Levi's little plans. Giving Eren a last glance over his shoulder he disappeared into their bedroom.

''Let's get started.'' he sighed and crumpled his sleeves up, pulling out the meter he hid in his pocket. He threw it on the bed while he dug for a piece of paper and a pen in his drawer. After he found everything he needed, he went to work.

Lately, Levi started to think about their apartment. It was comfortable and warm and had enough space for the two of them, but knowing that the baby was halfway on the road he started to worry about lack of space. The baby carrier found its spot with no effort but what about baby clothes? It sure would be cute seeing baby things hanging next to dark and grey suits but he just couldn't put baby clothes with his or Eren's. What about the baby bed? It can't sleep between them; God, Levi bit his tounge for thinking about squashing the kid in his sleep or suffocating it between his sheets. What about all the things a baby needs? The table where diapers change? They need a bathtub. They need a place for the baby cart, bags, carriers and more and more... _  
_

So, he thought before he rushed things it wouldn't hurt to at least measure their bedroom. With the meter in his hands he started to measure the space between the door and their bed, between their bed and closet, between the closet and table... After a good half of hour the black haired sighed looking at the measurments he wrote down on the paper. He re-measured it again, but somehow he found himself convincing that they would probably need to move out. The bedroom was just too small for all the things. The baby bed would fit in, he was sure of that, but what about the other things? The day hasn't begun and he found himself stressed like on normal work days when he had to deal with persisant people that were more demons than clients. A heavy breath escaped his lungs when he slumped on the bed, stretching his arms wide and closing his eyes.

''Such a big fuss over a small thing.'' he sighed.

He just had to smile. Last week he went with Eren to the doctor and finally got to see the baby by himself. Thank God Armin wasn't around because he sweared he'd kill the kid the fisrt moment he decided to go with them. Levi never showed his emotions in public. If he had to cry, he'd do it in Eren's arms or all by himself. Eren laughed seeing Levi's expression, a mix between happiness and amazement filled with tears with a childish note. He stared at the screen like he never saw that kind of thing before, squashing Eren's fingers while he held them thight. After a big amount of tears (Eren joined him after) he couldn't stop talking about the baby, their son (his little tool was impressive, Levi thought) and the way it looked on the screen for the rest of the day. Eren smiled discovering a new side of his lover. Levi was never a big talker. But now, he couldn't shut up, he couldn't keep his hands from Eren and the whole day he clung to Eren like a second skin. _Such a big fuss over a small thing._ How could he say such silly thing? Of course it was a big fuss! Their son will be born in three months and everything will change from head to toe. There will be a lot of sleepless nights, Levi was sure and of course he had to take care of the baby too. He just couldn't leave everything to Eren. His heart swell with happiness when he thought about the baby. What would he look like? Will he inherit Eren's brown and messy hair or his soft black? Or will he have a mixture of it? He chuckled when he imagined black messy hair sticking out from such tiny head. Will he have green eyes? Or he'll posses cold, blue almost greyish eyes? Would it be a brat like Eren or a calm one like him? But maybe it would turn out much worse than both of them. Then, Levi imagined waking up next to Eren with the little boy in his arms, immediately being greeted by small fingers over his face. Small fingers that would curl around his pinkie and hold tight. He imagined those small eyes looking up at him, looking up to his father he wants to be like when he grows older. Little steps would echo through their new home, small hands would leave prints on white walls. Those small eyes would close whenever he reads a goodnight tale of the brave knight that defeated the big dragon and saved the castle and the beautiful princess. 

''Levi.''a soft voice woke him up. ''Wake up.'' When he opened his eyes a soft green shade was looking down at him, wondering what he was doing. Eren looked over the whole room and scanned the paper. ''What the hell were you doing?'' he asked, waving the paper in front of Levi.

Levi stretched and yawned rubbing his tired eyes in process. He must have fallen asleep while daydreaming about their future. Daydreaming about their future - he had to talk to Eren about that. After thinking and measuring he decided the best would be to move out, maybe find an apartment in the same building or at least near Eren's college or his bank.

''Well, we need to talk.'' he said and patted the bed next to him.''Sit down.''

Eren did, looking him into his eyes with a weird expression. He held Levi's hand, stroking the skin with his thumb.

''I was measuring our room.'' he begun. ''Lately, I've bee thinking about the baby a lot and I came to the conclusion that we'll need a lot of space. I didn't want to rush things, so I gave it a try and measured our room when you were asleep. Eren, our apartment is too small and I think we sould move out. I mean, not now, maybe next month. It would be really nice if we could find it near this or even in the same building. So what do you think?'' he raised his eyebrows looking at the younger male.

Eren chuckled. ''Why did you do it in secrecy? It's not like it's something top secret so I'm not allowed to see.'' He paused and took another breath. ''Levi, of course I've been thinking about it too. I know you love this apartment and you love it more than anything you own that's why I didn't want to bring it up. I was cared you'll be mad at me for wanting to move out. But now, when you mentioned that I think we really should. You're right, there isn't enough place. And you're right too, we don't need to move out right on tshe spot. For first let's just look at some ads and try to find something for us.'' Eren's lips stretched into a small, but happy smile pressing it against Levi's mouth. The older one kissed back, feeling his own stretch into the happy line.

''Okay, then let's start with the newspaper.''

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will split up this chapter into two parts.  
> What else to say? Here, have a dorky Levi.
> 
> Love you guys! :*


	12. Daydreaming part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we have to let go.

A new home.

But leaving the old one, the one you never wanted to leave, filled with too much memories - good or bad, the one that gave you comfort on shitty days with salty tears, the one that opened your aching chest and cleared the wounds with love, that kind of home you just couldn't leave behind. Damn, he's not ready. Not ready to empty the always noisy rooms, white walls and silent paintings, he's not ready to think about a new home, a new place to continue your life, a new place to feel safe and complete. 25 and still so hesitant. Levi's heart was aching.

It broke everytime he made a step in this new, strange apartment that was supposed to be their new home. It broke everytime his eyes darted from spot to spot reckognizing this isn't the one he's been used to for so many years. He doesn't feel independent when he's walking through the spotless rooms. He doesn't feel _himself_ when he looks through the clear windows. He _doesn't want_ to move on.

He worked so hard for this. So hard to break through the surface and finally breathe in the air that set him alive with such fire in his lungs and freedom in his soul. He wanted to make his parents proud. He wanted to return all the things they sacrified for their beloved son. He wanted to stretch his mother's lips into a wide smile, his father's strong arms to brace his thin frame. And he acomplished that. Tears fell from his mother's eyes when she hugged him and kissed every inch of his hair the day he graduated. His father's hand gripped his shoulder so softly but so firm like he never wanted to let go of his grown up son. Their eyes finally saw a mature person, someone you can rely on and trust completely. Someone who has dreams and who has a future. And Levi watched them, feeling so grateful to have such parents who loved him after all the stupid things a teenage boy caused.They loved him despite the whispering behind their backs that Levi was a _sinner_. An _awful_ kid. They never believed in such things. He remembered the kiss his mother gave him the first time he had a date with the boy from next door. His father always kept saying he should be responsible for what he's doing. Think of something. 

He kissed every inch of his mother's hair and gripped his father's shoulder the day of their funeral. Tears couldn't take away the pain, couldn't fill the emptiness inside of his whole being. They were gone. Forever. _The crash of two cars, blood staining the cold concrete_. Levi didn't have a home anymore. His home was cold now, burried six feet under the ground, never able to open their doors for a little boy. He'll _never_ come home again.

And that's why he promised to never leave this apartment. There still was the scent of his mother's parfume in the kitchen when she made dinner, a little welcoming party for the new step their son took. He still smells the scent of his father's cologne on the balcony, lighting up their firts cigarettes together. _''That's a bad habit, my son. It's in our blood.''_

Move on. He did.

Start a new life. He did.

Make his parents proud. He did.

Fall in love. He did.

 

Eren.

This little brat. Had the guts to start pointless fights with him. Levi. Had the guts to shoot him icy glares that only Levi could perfetly manage. Had the guts to say he loved books. The same Levi did. How could he dare to speak about Levi's favourite author in such enthusiasm Levi couldn't stop repeating in his head for days. How dare he read the lines with such easiness? You just can't do that. That's...wonderful.

Unbelievable.

Inspiring.

_Breathtaking._

''Oh, Levi! Look at the bathroom!'' Eren's voice woke him up. ''Levi, this is perfect. This is a perfect home. Just look at the room here.'' he ran towards it. ''We can put the bed here! And here we can place the closet!'' Eren's words warmed up the empty apartment. ''Levi, this is wonderful!''

Blue eyes narrowed at the soft carpet.

''Is this really what you want?'' he asked.

''Huh.'' Eren puffed. ''Aren't you excited?'' his smile faded away.

''I'm asking you, are you really sure this is what you want?''

Eren looked between his lover and the room. ''I am.''

Levi was silent. He felt his fingers tremble. _But I am not._  

_I can't be ready. I can't leave my home._

The conversation went on, for another painful 30 minutes just ending up in shaking hands and polite smiles.

''Then, gentleman'' the seller spoke ''you'll be able to move in next month! Congratulations!''

Eren smiled widely. Levi's heart was breaking.

Just in 30 days he'll have to leave his shelter. His home. His old life.

Just in 30 days his life will change dramatically.

But it can't be that difficult. Can it? He moved on then. He can now. He has Eren. He promised him just like he promised his parents. It's not that hard.  
  


(...)

Eren stood by the window watching the sun go down. 

''Such a busy day! Huh?'' he turned to see Levi stand in front of the commode holding and watching a picture. A picture taken on the day he graduated. Among all those pictures - Eren's and his, this one hurt him the most. He gripped the frame tight. How could such a happy picture make him so sad? How dare this happy moment make Levi's head dizzy and lungs feel heavy? Why?

''Levi...'' Eren walked up to him. ''Why are you crying?''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be happy and funny but I ended up writing melancholic shit. Sorry. 
> 
> My heart is aching because of Levi. Poor baby. :(


	13. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy between two hearts, so happy they could die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no time to update this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me. It's just college is giving me constant headaches and I just don't have time and inspiration lately. I don't think I'll post something new the next two weeks (maybe just one) after my exams are over, so please have understanding. After that I'll continue to work as I have before and I promise you I'll make it more fluffy than it already is.
> 
> Okay, yesterday (or maybe two days ago) on tumblr someone suggested College hormones and I nearly died of happiness. My heart was about to explode and I never thought people would like it that much. I don't know who the person was but if you're reading this I REALLY WANT TO THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU AND OH GOD YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!
> 
> I'm tired and I'm sorry for my grammar :P
> 
> So, that's it. All I can add is : ENJOY! <3
> 
> I love you guys! You're the best!

Keys clattered. A soft thud of leather against table echoed through the room. A small sigh followed mixed with rustling of grey material and every spot in their apartment knew that he was home.

Levi was home.

''Eren?'' a tired voice spoke into the silence. And again ''Eren, you left the TV on.'' his brows knitted in irritation. ''Where are you?''

He took off his jacket and turned off the TV cursing a silent ''brat'' under his breath. When he looked up in hope to hear a sweet voice he missed the whole day and thought about while he had a meeting (he thought about Eren's sleepy voice when he read a poem to Levi barely keeping his eyes on the paper) he was greeted by utter silence. He walked into their bedroom hoping to catch him asleep and maybe snuggle next to him and cuddle his stiff spine away. Eren wasn't there.

Running a hand through his hair he walked back to the living room. But this time his eyes saw a thin stripe of light illuminating from the bathroom. 

''Eren, are you in there?'' he knocked.

''It's unlocked.'' was the response.

When Levi stepped inside he was greeted by tons of bubbles and cheesy smelling bubble bath scent that, if their roles were switched, would make Levi puke. He barely saw Eren's head peaking through walls of bubbles; some of them covered his hair, some of them landed on the bathroom tiles. The whole scene was ridiculous. In front of him was a kid that played with bubbles until his fingers wrinkled whining about not wanting to get out. He smiled softly remembering himself playing with little ships that sunk from his humanity's strongest souldeir in his tiny fingers, his small mouth forming all those crushing and shooting sounds that sounded so innocent and slurred. Back then, he thought the big blue towel was his biggest enemy and he wriggled around to ecscape its soft embrace to jump back into the water like a mermaid and stay there for the rest of his life. His mother would pick him for the tenth time up and wrap him up so tight, the little boy woul feel like canned sardine.

He couldn't wait to sit for hours on the floor and splash with ships and sea creatures around, elicting small chuckles a child's voice would produce. _''Daddy, kill the monster! Pow, pow, tchhhh!''_

''You messed up the floor.'' he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

Eren just looked at him with a chaste look. How could Levi be angry at him? He'll clean the bathroom after him even if it'll be the last thing he'll do. ''Sorry. I didn't meant to make a mess.''

Levi shook his head softly and chuckled. ''Don't worry, I'll clean it up.'' and with those words he sat next to the bathtub ignoring the wet feeling clinging to his pants.

''Get up! You'll mess up your clothes!'' Eren's eyes widened like his arms which extented further to catch the older man like he was falling. Too late.

''Ups.'' Levi laughed, reaching out to push away Eren's wild brown locks that curled on his forehead the more he stayed in the water. ''How are you?'' he asked him, voice gentle and caring.

''You're so silly, Levi. Do you know that? I know you'll bitch about your pants the second you get out of here. '' He cupped Levi's hand. ''I visited Armin, we chatted a bit and played some games. Oh!'' he jumped and continued ''Well, I'll tell you something but you have to promise me that you'll not gossip it right into Erwin's ear tommorow at work? Okay?'' a deep blush spread over his cheeks, waiting for his lover's response. ''Levi, I'm serious. I'll eat your favourite ice-cream.'' he gave him a stern look but failed. ''Armin told me that Erwin's been a little bit weird lately. He says he doesn't stop talking about babies.'' Eren smiled wide and shook his head a bit, getting rid off the image Armin getting pregnant by Erwin. He wasn't a pervert. Ugh.

''You won't believe me when I say that he tells me those things when we're on our breaks. I think he's serious about that.'' 

''Really? Oh my God. He really wants kids? He wants them with Armin?''

Levi popped some bubbles. ''Yep.'' 

''But seriously, just imagine Armin pregnant! Cuteness level 100.'' Eren slipped deeper into the water his nose inches away from its surface.

''Oi, nobody's cuter than you! You hear me?''

''Just imagine their kids. Blonde, blonde and just blonde. Of course with ocean blue eyes.'' Eren was definitely fangirling.

''So, you really think the golden retriever pack's gonna kick ass our kid. C'mon Eren, _just_   _look at me_.'' he motioned at his face and body. 

''Uh-oh Mr.Perfect, I never said that! It's just...they'll look good as a family. I mean they'll look the same.''

''Long hair and big brows.'' Levi breathed out. ''Pretty.''

''Are you making this a competition?'' Eren's brows knitted curiously.

''Maybe.'' Levi muttered and leaned his chin againt the bathtub. 

Eren didn't say a word.

He appreciates this so much. The way Levi cares about him and their son. He got upset over an imaginary kid that'll maybe be just a possibility in the far future. But those things were warming Eren's heart. When someone cares about you in that way; when you just have to lean back and see the other make those little ''mistakes'' he never wants to admit, smilling after saying things he'll usually never say - this kind of way just showed him how big Levi's heart was.

Many people mistaked him for a cold person, a selfish person who didn't care about other people. A person who never talked and never showed any kind of emotion. Soon, Eren discovered Levi had reasons for it. Levi wasn't a cold person, no, he'll turn into a second layer of skin when you give him the right dose of affection and love he'll reject in the beginning but accept almost eagerly when you show him you actually care. Levi wasn't selfish. No one knew how hard Levi worked for the things he has now. How hard it was to be judged and spat on for so many years, being humiliated because he was different when there is no difference in who you love and care for. There is no difference when you give your heart to someone you trust so much and believe in them and decide to spend your whole life with just one person and fall in love with them every morning you wake up, every evening before you close your eyes for the rest of your life. Levi cared about people. Levi cared about Eren. He cared about his beloved parents. He cared about Erwin who never left his side when the highschool days got shitty. Hell, he even cared about the brat Armin that became an emergency father whenever Levi couldn't be by Eren's side.

One of the things in Levi's approach to other people was just simple talk if it was needed. All kinds of unnecessary communication with strangers he'll never see in his life again weren't a part of Levi's lifestyle. _Why should I waste my time with talking about bullshit that'll have no use for me? Why do I have to listen to them, when all they can say is ''great weather, haven't we?''_

Levi showed emotions. And when he did they felt like the ocean's waves. Strong. Powerful. Peaceful. If he hasn't showed any emotiones, then why is Eren by his side after all? _  
_

''Are you tired?'' a whisper cut the silence.

''I am.''

''Go to sleep, I'll come after.'' Eren's wet fingers caressed pale skin.

Levi was silent only his hand moving and grabbing a sponge before he dipped it into the still warm water and begun to gently massage Eren's back. A motion so simple, but yet showing so much affection in a nonsexual way. When the soft material caressed Eren's tanned skin, Levi made sure his fingers would touch it too just to feel the warmth and softness of his body. At some point he started to hum a melody that rose with his movements and sunk down Eren's shoulders and forearms. And when Eren layed almost down he begun to gently rub his chest, feeling the sponge tremble with his heartbeat. He soothed the skin, stroked the surface with gentle touches and innocent movements.

''I love you.'' he whispered.

Eren had his eyes closed but Levi knew he was awake. 

A hand reached out, tapped clumsily against Levi's shoulder and after it found the right spot he guided Levi's face to his own; lips only an inch away from eachother. Eren's lips were trembling; something Levi discovered during years. His lips would tremble when he was about to smile. They would tremble before they brushed against Levi's. They would tremble in his sleep, eyes peaceful, forehead relaxed.

Before they met in a simple touch Eren smiled, being greeted with warmth and love he'll never be able to survive without for a day. Levi became his addiction. No, Levi became _a part of him_. Missing, Eren would _die._

 


	14. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a liar. A bad one. So here I am, a new chapter in front of me and I'm tired but happy I found time to write it. It kinda hurts me to make you wait that long so I hope I made you happy. :)
> 
> You can't imagine how much I enjoy this and you are all UNBELIEVABLE! Thank you for your support and kudos!
> 
> This chapter is dedicaded to Stuffy12 because she is amazing and actually gave me the idea for Eren's mom. Thank you! <3

Sometimes walking down empty hallways made you feel left behind. And when you pass by all the brown boxes, swallowing your life, it kinda feels odd. And when you step into the almost empty living room – the one that used to be full of memories, Friday night popcorn and shitty movies, sweet scent of hot chocolate on winter days -  you realize that it was over now, you're going to miss the special scent of your home that got under your skin for so many years. The bookshelfs won't collect the same old pages on their special spots. The big vase will not stand in its corner where the sunlight prierced throught its shiny glass, splashing the spectrum on the floor and making happy feet jumping over it in joy. The time came to find a new spot where the vase could shine majestic in the sunrise and sunset, where books will collect imaginary dust because someone will not allow them to catch it, were happy feet will jump over other sunrays that'll peek through new curtains.

 Today they're moving out.

They waited a month for this big event to happen; Levi's heart clenching every day that passed away and Eren's jumping out of his chest the more the date came closer. And finally the day came when boxes stood everywhere, their coffee mugs and tea cups were gently wrapped up in newspaper, Eren's blue blazer patiently waited in his suitcase to be worn again. By the time all things started to find their beauty sleep in boxes, Eren's stomach grew much bigger and he discovered a lot of new things that made his heart flutter. Doctor Zoe said that he shouldn't do any work and just let himself relax. But the stubborn brat he was he rushed from corner to corner, picking up boxes and carrying them across the apartment only making Levi snatch the boxes out of his hands and forcing him to sit on the couch and just do nothing. Eren new he did it to protect him and the baby; moving out on itself was stressful and Eren shouldn't deal with that. So he did most of the packing only allowing Eren to pack his clothes. Eren would frown but soon Levi would ruffle his hair and a little smile would dance on his lips signaling that everything was okay now. Sometimes when Levi wasn't looking Eren picked up the small boxes just to help him because he worked those days alone and refused to get Eren's help. He moved them on his tiptoes, almost silently when the baby kicked and sent the box straight to the floor making Eren wide eyed and Levi storming out of the bedroom with an angry look. Moving out with Eren was a pain in the ass, Levi thought. You couldn't stop him from his stupidity. But Levi must stay patient. Only for one month.

Just one month. One single month and a little bottle would join a coffe mug and a tea cup on the kitchen shelf. One single month and another sound of breathing would echo into the silent night. One month and he'll be able to be a parent – to hold your own flesh and blood in your arms and watch it sleep, eyes closed peacefully and little fingers grasping clothes for safety. For shelter. Support. Love.

 Oh, Eren couldn't wait to become a mother. He couldn't wait for Levi to become a father.

 

A mother.

 

Eren sighed when he picked up a photo of his mother still standing near their TV. He stroked the wood with his thumb, his heart throbbing painfully inside his chest. Why can't she be here? See her son becoming something wonderful like she did. Why isn't she here to embrace him in a tight hug and kiss his forehead and whisper all those sweet words of encouragement, love and wisdom only a mother knows. Why can't she be there for him?

 ''Mom.'' He sighed, voice cracking a little bit. Looking into the same green eyes he keeps safe inside his own skull made him feel guilty. His brows furrowed and another heavy sigh filled the empty space. He felt angry. How could he be that selfish? Eight months passed and not even a single day in that period he thought about his mother. He was occupied so much with his current life, the baby and even Levi that he forgot that two beautiful green eyes watched over him. And still are. And will.

 ''I'm sorry. So, so sorry mom.'' He started a heavy feeling lingering inside his chest. ''Forgive me. '' he whispered and moved to sit down onto the couch, eyes not leaving the picture. ''You know mom, I never thought I'll come this far. You son's grown up. Finally, right? He's not the immature brat anymore who can't stop talking shit and eating cheese. But this little brat's gonna be...'' he paused, gently caressing his tummy '' a mother. Who would have thought that I'll be giving birth next month, become a parent, have a child, a family. I wish dad was here too. '' At that thought Eren's eyes closed for a moment like he wanted to remember something important that was now missing. '' I don't know where he is. Do you? I wish I could tell him. I wish I could make him smile and call him an old grandpa. Just one time...I wish...you'd be here and sit next to me, knitting small socks. I wish you'd be here and just...show me how. The books I read are boring, they lack of experience, intimacy and... love. Oh mom, I wish you'd tell me your secrets.'' A tear slipped down his cheek.

 ''Mom, I don't know what to do.'' He whispered. ''I'm so desperate I am worrying I'll fail. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong  and fuck up everything and raise my child wrong. To be honest, I don't understand myself, the world even the thought of being a parent. I'm afraid I won't be ready. Even Levi is nervous. You should see him everytime I yelp or whine'' he chuckled now, tears still streaming down his face '' he thinks I'm so fragile. But mom, he- he's wonderful. From the start he stood by my side even in the night I wanted to...'' his lips turned downwards, a sour memory biting away his heart. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe. ''I- I- wanted to- abort. Mom, I don't deserve someone like him. A lot of people dislike him, they say that he'll hurt me, he'll never love me. He'll never do that. He loves me too much. Sometimes, I am so worried about him when he's showing me so much affection like a little child, you know? Sometimes I just can't understand him. He fusses over such small things I never would worry about, telling me I shoudn't upset myself when I never have. He cares so much that sometimes he forgets about his own limits and that he's just a human being. A normal person. He comes home tired but still manages to do so much for me. And he'll never get tired of it. Maybe it's because he does things with his heart.'' It felt nice to talk to someone who's only able to listen somewhere far in the distance among the clouds. Even if she wasn't alive anymore, he still felt like she was right next to him, patting his hair and radiating love he hasn't felt for years now. He missed it. Her.

''Everything's packed. We're moving tommorow.'' He gently stood up and walked to the pile of boxes, opening one. He kissed the cold glass and whispered '' Thank you for watching over me. Thank you for being an amazing mother.'' Then placed the frame gently among all the other pictures that covered their apartment walls, most of them were Levi and Eren and a few family pictures that made their hearts happy and minds sad. He' going  to find a nice place in the new apartment so she could watch over them. All the time.

 A mother.

 Just in one month Eren's gonna become a mother.

 

 (...)

 

''Erwin, for fucks sake stop standing there like a super model and be helpful.'' Levi's eyes turned dark as he warned the tall blonde for the seventh time.

 ''Yeah, yeah.'' Erwin sighed rolling his eyes only making Armin chuckle.

 ''Go on. We're off duty.'' The younger blonde hushed his lover away ''My arm is injured and Eren's well, pregnant.''

 ''Nice move, Arlert.'' He mumbled picking up a big box.

 ''It was an accident.'' Armin waved his hand in front of Erwin smirking evily but regreting his action when a new flash of pain burned his hand.

 ''It's not my fault you're horrible in the kitchen.'' He older blonde turned and walked away being greeted by a grumpy Levi.

 ''Really Armin, how could you cut yourself by chopping veggies?'' Eren laughed.

 ''Shut up.''

 The new apartment was placed near Levi's bank which was kind of good because Levi had more time to spend with Eren in the morning. It was bigger than the old one; a big bedroom with a huge bed Eren jumped on the first second he spotted it, a living room which was placed perfectly for the sun to light it up brightly in the morning, a kitchen that looked like Levi's old one, a nice bathroom and balcony where Levi could perfectly smoke his cigarettes. Actually, it looked like their old apartment with just one little difference. When you opened the door you would be greeted by a short hallway that led to the big living room. When you looked to the right, insted of a plain wall with a photo on it there was a door that led to a small room with yellow painted walls and a vanilla coloured, fluffy carpet. They wanted to re-paint it in blue or green but decided against it. It looked nice already and a little bit of yellow won't do any harm.

 Just like two years ago the blonde couple came to help them with unpacking, just this time Armin couldn't help, so he brought his camera again - this time they'll take more than one picture. They are family and helping Levi and Eren was something they both enjoyed and did gladly.

 ''Eren.'' Armin whispered, a blush on his cheeks. When Eren turned and came closer Armin trailled off. ''Can I ask you something?''

 ''Of course!'' Eren smiled.

 ''Shhh! Don't be loud. It's – ummm... it's kind od embarassing so...'' Eren nodded and Armin continued. ''Umm... you know that- I was wondering how- uh...well, I was wondering how will you give birth?''

 ''Huh, you're right. I haven't even thought about it.'' After a little pause the brunette blushed too. '' I don't know. Umm... well, I'd like it cesarean, you know? I heard the natural way hurts like a bitch. I'm kind of scared.''

 ''Yeah sounds kind of rough and hardcore, right?'' he gave Eren a nervous smile.

 ''Yeah.''

Hours passed and things found their new spots and places all over the apartment. Slowly, life was moving in and laughter filled the space together with the scent of chips, cookies and beer. Tired, the three of them slumped down on the big couch, breaths short and arms weak, only Eren stood in front of them. Moving in was totally a pain in the ass.

 ''I want beer too!'' Eren whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

 ''You're pregnent. So, no alcohol for you. Sorry.'' Armin chuckled.

 ''It's not funny! And fair!''

Before he could protest  further he was suddenly pulled down for a quick kiss by Levi and Eren could taste the golden liquid on his lips. He blushed deeply and sat down next to him, immediately curling up against Levi's arm, head leaning against a firm shoulder.

 ''Better?'' Levi turned, a small smile dancing on his lips.

 With a loud pop Eren smiled back, lips wet and red. ''Yup.''

 ''So, Eren's finally satisfied! Let's take a picture!'' Armin jumped up a camera in his hands.

 He quickly ran towards the kitchen and picked up a chair he settled in front of them and placed the camera on setting up the focus and height.

 ''Okay! Say cheese!'' he pressed the button and ran towards the rest, landing on Erwin's lap and putting his arms around him. Erwin smiled gently, Armin bared his white teeth. Eren leaned against Levi, smiling wide with a hand placed on his fully visible tummy. Levi sat there, lips turned in a lazy but soft smile that was definitely bigger than the one two years ago. When the flashlight blinked, everybody relaxed again, returning to their old positions. After a long pause Levi decided to speak.

''Thank you, guys. Really, thank you for helping us today. Without you I'd be stuck in here for years.''

''No problem.'' Erwin smiled. ''We're glad we could help!''

 ''We're family!'' Armin jumped in and brightened the mood more. ''That's what we do – help eachother. And it was fun.''

 ''Yeah, you haven't touched a single thing. Of course it was fun for you, Mr. Fragile.'' Eren teased. ''Next time we move again you'll be helping us alone.''

 ''You want a second child? NO WAY.''

 Eren and Levi shot eachother a look.

 ''For now I'm fine with two brats. Three? Thank you, but no.'' Levi leaned back, relaxing more under Eren who followed him righ after.

 ''Don't talk about our son like that. I wonder if ''brat'' is going to be the first word he says.'' He gave Levi a funny look and mumbled '' by the way I'm not a brat.''

 

 

(...)

 

A sunset played with the cluds painting them in beautiful orange and petite pink that turned red at some corners of the sky. Levi stood on their new balcony, a cigarette between his fingers; the smoke lazily dancing around his hand. It felt weird. It felt werid to be in a new place and call it home. Something inside his chest tickled and Levi sighed deeply, eyes drifting away somewhere between the skylines. Touching all those new things, breathing in the same air that felt so different made Levi's heart throb uncomfortable. In that moment Levi understood that he was home sick. Such a silly thought, he chuckled. How could he feel homesick when two gorgeus green eyes opened up to a big heart he called home. When two arms sneaked around his waist from behind and a heavy head leaned on top of his, Levi knew that whenever he had those arms around him, those green eyes and such a silly head he was home. No matter where he was, what he was doing, having Eren was meaning being home and he wished that Eren would never leave him. With him everything he needed were four walls and a happy smile he couldn't live without.

''I love you.'' Eren whispered, eyes closing and arms tightening more around the man he loved more than anything. Levi leaned back, squeezing Eren's hands and enjoying the heartbeat that echoed behind his head, on a soft chest.

''I love you more.'' he whispered back.

Soft bed sheets touched Eren's body like feathers, tired eyes closed the moment he made touch with the new bed. Levi joined him right after, pulling the brunette as close as he could to his chest. He breathed in Eren's scent and smiled softly.

He smells like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s I hope it didn't sound weird for Eren becoming a mother. It's just...I don't know. I know it's super strange using it for a man, but I like it more than ''becoming a father''. So sorry about that if you don't like that.
> 
> Also, I laughed so hard imagining Ereng giving birth you know, the ''natural'' way but then I figured out how sick I am xD
> 
> Finally, a long chapter! YAY!


	15. To tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for the perfect baby name can turn out different as you may think...

''Hey, did you know that the name Levi means _attached_?'' Eren looked up from his laptop. ''It says that in the Old Testament, Levi is the third son of Jacob and Leah, and the ancestor of one of the twelve tribes of the Israelites. However, in the New Testament this is another name for the apostle Matthew. As an English Christian name, Levi came into us after the Protestant Reformation.'' Eren's eyebrows lifted in amazement after the last words came out of his mouth, a wide smile never leaving his face. ''Wow, your name's kinda important in the history.''

Levi stood in the kitchen with a pan in his hand and a spotless apron covering his small frame. The whole room smelled like pancakes which were Levi's favourite thing to cook since Eren couldn't get enough of them. He turned back to his task and frowned playfuly, a small smile dancing on his lips. Really, Eren could be so cute sometimes, especially when he showed his nerdy side and read to Levi millions of facts the other really didn't care to know. He really didn't care if there was a fungus which parasites jungle insects and controls their minds and turns them into zombies. He really didn't want to know that horses and rats are the only animals which can't puke and other disgusting, disturbing and pointless facts Eren beamed to read to Levi. He pretended like he was interested, so he wouldn't make Eren sad, but in the other hand he enjoyed it, only for a bit. He enjoyed Eren's enthusiasm and amazement when he learned something new and wanted to share with Levi, and it made him laugh that Eren acted like a little kid when it discovered that his mom didn't eat his little brother so she could be pregnant.

But this time a little twich inside his chest made him to actually listen to the brunette. The fact was kinda interesting and in fact he never knew the origin of his name. He didn't even thought about things like that but now, coming out of Erens mouth, it sounded pretty interesting. He thought that his name was French, since his parents were French and he was French too, but knowing that Levi was an English name kinda sucked. His family kept the tradition. Genevieve and  Marcel were pretty French names and all his life he believed that he was the next one to keep. He took a little bite from a pancake and chewed it quickly, hushing the little dissappiontment away so he turned to Eren and spoke.

''You say it means attached?''

''Yeah.'' Eren giggled.

Attached.

If he gave it a little thought he really could identify himself with the meaning of his name. A lot of people would say that he didn't care about anything, that he was a cold person with no feelings. But little they knew that when you opened up to him and earned a place inside his heart and respect, Levi would turn out to be a different person. He really was attached to Eren, and the boy didn't even knew how much. He never said it into his face but he liked to show him in little gestures that he really needed Eren and felt connected to him. He would never admit to anyone, but his heart raced a little bit too much when Eren was late to come home, sometimes he felt empty when the brat's presence wasn't there and he didn't had anyone to talk to. He felt sad when he had to go to work and come home late to see that Eren was already asleep. He really cared about that energetic student. Even more than he cared about himself.

''And yours?'' he turned off the oven, placed the pancakes onto a plate then looked at Eren who smiled from ear to ear. _So adorable_ , he thought.

''Just a second. E-re-n...'' he said while he typed his name in and pressed enter. A little pause and the brunette spoke again.

''So, Eren is actually used in Turkey.'' he paused, eyes darting through the text. ''It means _saint_ , _holy_ _person_ in Turkish.'' He gave Levi a confused look.

''Why so sad?'' the older one chuckled.

''Well, I thought my name was German.'' 

''So I thought my was French.''

Eren set his laptop aside and scratched his neck. ''Guess I shoud have never read that. It's like I discovered that Santa Claus doesn't exist.'' then his expression changed and he smiled ''At least the meaning is cool.'' he giggled ''I feel so importnant now.''

''Oi, don't think you're a saint brat, because you're not.'' he crossed his arms on his chest.

''Oh, says Mr. I'm so lovey-dovey, touchy sensitive.''

Sometimes Eren could turn from cute to evil in 2.5 seconds.

''I'm not.''

''You are.''

''No, I'm not.''

''Yes, you are.''

''Shut up.''

''I love you.''

''Yeah, I hate you too.''

Both of them were silent for a bit, staring into eachothers eyes and trying to suppress a laugh. Eren lost the battle.

''Oh my God '' he laughed ''We're like an old couple.'' he gripped his  stomach, tears running down his cheeks.

''Shut up, you'll squash the baby.'' he walked over to Eren and sat down next to him, trying to untangle Eren's arms but soon joined the contagiously laugh. He hadn't laughed that hard for a long time. Soon as they breaths became even and tears dried Eren layed down and settled his head onto Levi's lap. Thin, delicate fingers found their way into brown, messy hair, playing with the wild strands - a motion that calmed him immediately. And a motion that turned into a habit. Eren closed his eyes enjoying the pleasant sensation, a hand rubbing his tummy.

''You know '' he finnally spoke after a long, comfortable pause ''we never actually discussed which name to give to our son.'' then green oceans looked up to Levi's pale face. ''I mean, it's time to think about that, right? We already bought the crib and everything the baby needs but still we never talked about a name.''

Levi gave an agreeing hum.

''So, what do you think? We know it's a boy, the doctor said for sure, you got any ideas?''

''Hmmm...since we discovered that our names aren't the same origins as we are I would suggest we pick up a random one. I mean, it still has to be a pretty name.'' he looked down seeing that Eren was smiling.

''You know, I've finished my book about pregnancy and on the last pages there were some names suggestions and there were a few names I liked.'' a light blush covered his cheeks.

''And?''

''Let me remember. Umm..  for example I really liked the name Theodore.''

''Well, it's pretty but it sounds cartoon-ish, don't you think?''

''I don't know why but '' he giggled '' but somehow it reminds me of Alvin and the chipmunks''

''Scratch that, I don't want to look at my son and see a rat instead.''

''Chipmunks aren't rats. They're squirlls.''

''Whatever. Next one?''

''What about Henry?''

''Do I look like I'm royal?'' Eren gave him a confused look. ''I mean, it sounds pretty and it really is, but I think it's kind of too royal.''

''Yeah, like _this is the prince Henry VIII von Leonheart!_ '' Eren tried to pronounce it in a British accent and earned a little chuckle from Levi.

''No Henry, other?''

''What about Stefan?''

''I like it.''

''Wait, there are more. Does Thomas sound good?''

''Thomas Rivaille. Nope, it doesn't get along.''

Eren blushed when Levi used his surname. They weren't married and they never talked about that but with that little sentence Levi probably didn't notice, Eren's heart skipped a beat.

''Okay. _Signore Luca_?''

''What are you ? Italian?''

''Sorry. It's a joke.''

''Luca is good. But it doesn't match with Rivaille.''

''You're right. Nathaniel?''

''No.''

''Why?''

''I don't like it.''

''Hmm...and Sebastian?''

''Don't play German on me.''

''Why not. I think it's pretty.'' he sighed '' Damon.''

''Damon?''

''You like it?''

'' I do. Pretty much.''

Eren smiled. ''So, Stefan or Damon?''

''What about you?''

''I like them both. They are really pretty names and they sound really special. I don't know, whatever you choose.''

Levi thought about it for a second. He really did like both of them. Stefan sounded kind of gently and soft, but Damon sounded kind of dangerous but still pleasant to say. Damon or Stefan? He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Eren's lips, savouring the soft touch of warmth and the prickling sensation inside his chest.

''Then, Damon it is.'' he whispered, barely an inch away from the brunette's lips.

''I love it.'' Eren whispered back and pulled the older one for another, this time longer kiss.

When they pulled back, cheeks flushed, Eren smiled. This was an important moment in their lives and the decision they mede felt so right. Damon Rivaille. Damon, Levi and Eren Rivaille. He rubbed his tummy, dreaming about their family pictures, picknicks, dinners... He couldn't wait for the moment they'll become a family. He couldn't wait for the feeling of being together with one more person, sharing a life with someone you gave life to. He couldn't wait  to have a son... a husband.

A husband?

No, Levi never mentioned something about marriage. It's too early to think about things like marriage, weddings, rings...

''You know '' Levi spoke. ''There's something I wanted to tell you.'' Eren's heart raged inside his chest. His breath froze. Is he really going to? ''There's a name I really liked but it's a girl name.'' Eren's heart sunk a bit first, but then skipped a beat again. ''You know, the last book I read had a character which name was Renee. I think  it's a beautiful name.''

Eren watched Levi's face that softened with a gentle smile.

''Unfortunately we're not awaiting a girl. I like Renee too.''

''Oh, I forgot! The pancakes are waiting.'' He sat up and headed to the kitchen, leaving Eren laying on the couch. ''You coming?'' he gave a look over his shoulder.

''Yeah, yeah.'' he breathed out. He tried to stand up but his huge stomach was in the way. He tried again but failed. ''Levi?'' he called out. ''Can you help me? I can't get up.''

He could hear Levi chuckle. ''What? You're getting fat?''

''Shut up.'' Eren blushed. ''Really, I can't get up help me.''

Levi walked over to him, still chuckling. He stood there for a second, Eren extended his arms so Levi could help him, but the older one refused to.

''Levi.'' Eren warned.

The older one crouched down and poked Eren's stomach.

''Na, Eren? Where are your abs?'' Eren was silent, arms now crossed over his chest, a slight protest visible on his face. ''Hmm? You used to have abs, where are they? I can't see them.'' He lifted Eren's shirt up and gently touched the warm skin.

''Levi, stop it and help me get up.''

''Are you sleeping, Damon?'' Levi cooed and Eren softened immediately watching Levi with fascination. ''I can't wait for you to be born. To hold you in my arms.'' then he placed a gentle kiss that made Eren jump a little. Levi could be so adorable sometimes. A few kisses later, he helped Eren get up and seated him to their table. Eren immediately ate the pancakes and Levi had to laugh because there were crumbles all over his face. After a long silence Eren spoke in a half whine - half annoyed statement.

''I'm not fat.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished my biochemistry exam and I'm super positive about it and very satisfied with my ''work''. All I can do now is wait till the next week for the results.
> 
> Also, here are the meanings of the names mentioned in this chapter ( I like every single one of them) :
> 
> Henry - home ruler  
> Nathaniel - God has given  
> Theodore - gift of God  
> Sebastian - from Sebast ( town in Asia Minor ), venerable  
> Luca - from Luciana ( a region in Italy )  
> Stefan - crown  
> Damon - to tame  
> Thomas - twin
> 
> My favourite ones : Damon ( Noooo, it's not like I watch Vampire Diaries, noooo xD) , Henry and Sebastian :)  
> Yeah, yeah I made up the names for Levi's parents ( who cares :P)
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys, I love you to death! <3


	16. We love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party, party, party! We are party animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story.  
> I'm tired and I hope you don't mind some grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I have nothing else to say on this chapter except that the end is near and my heart breaks when I think about that. :(  
> I love you guys. You are the best! <3

_3 days ago_

_''So, in the end we decided that Damon was the best name.'' With a huff the pregnant student sat down on the couch next to his best friend placing a cup of tea in front of the blonde._

_''You didn't need to make tea, I could have...''_

_''Armin, I'm pregnant not an invalid.''_

_''Okay, as you say. But don't bitch around how your back hurts or your legs are killing you.'' A brow was arched on Armin's forehead warning the brunette in a playful way._

_''Oh, come on Armin. I'm not like that.''_

_''Yeah, yeah. Anyway when's the date?''_

_''Doctor Zoe says it's the 28 th of August.'' A bright smile flashed on Eren's face._

_''But that's like in three weeks.'' Armin's eyes gulped out. ''Aren't you nervous?''_

_Eren shifted in his seat. He bit his lip and looked down on his stomach. ''I guess I am. I mean, it's a big event and Levi is nervous too. More than me, actually.'' he chuckled. ''I still feel normal, the baby's kicking like mad and Levi can't stop asking me if I'm okay every minute. I don't know how to put it in words but...I don't feel like it's time, you know? I get really anxious when I think that sometimes you don't give birth the exact date so I kinda feel nervous because it could happen in one or two weeks not in three and that's like a short period of time. It could happen anywhere, anytime.''_

_Armin nodded slowly. ''I feel nervous too. I know it's not a big deal for me but still...you're my bestfriend and we got through shit and hell and I want to be there for you.'' He gave Eren a small but warm smile ''I am the only child in my family and I never got to know how it feels to have a younger sibling and I guess since you're like a brother to me I feel like the baby's a part of my life too. Eren, I can't wait to hold it – I mean Damon, in my arms! I'm so happy for you!''_

_Eren took Armin's hands in his own and smiled at him.''You're the best bestfriend a bestfriend can have! I know how you feel; everything is new for me I don't have a clue about half of the things during pregnancy, but look how far we've come, look how time passed so quickly. Armin in three weeks I'm becoming a parent! Oh my God.'' A deep blush covered this tanned cheeks._

_The two continued to talk about their future and decided to visit the baby's room for a bit._

_''I like the yellow walls. You didn't re-paint it?''_

_''Levi said that it was unnecessarily. I agreed though because it still looks nice and warm. We don't mind if it's not a typical boy room. As long as it's comfortable for the baby it should stay this way.''_

_''Yeah.'' Armin nodded and walked over to the small crib, tracing the wood with his fingers. ''The crib's too cute. And look at the mobile.'' he touched the little angels with little white wings that hung gracefully in the air with tiny harps in their hands._

_''And who's idea was it?'' Eren raised his eyebrow._

_''I don't know...a man called Erwin?'' the blonde blushed._

_''Arlert, look at yourself! Red from head to toe!'' he teased the blonde. ''But the baby carrier was enough, you shouldn't have...''_

_''Well, you know Erwin. Once he gets into something, he gets too much passionate.''_

_''Yeah, since he told you he would like to have kids with you.''_

_''Eren, stop.''_

_''No, Armin. You're head over heels into this guy and so is he. Never thought about a future?''_

_''Well...I-I mean...ughr'' Armin stuttered ''Okay! There was a time I thought about things like a house and rings and maybe kids...'' he trailled off, voice fading more and more._

_''A time?''_

_''Few times. Happy?''_

_''Yep!'' then he nudged his side ''If you need some advice my doors are open for you.''_

_''Shut up!''_

_''Armin, you're spoilling the fun.''_

_''I mean, not now. First of all I- actually we have one year left of college and when I graduate and find a decent job, then I'll start to think about family. Who knows, maybe Erwin and I won't last that long.'' he shrugged._

_''Don't say things like that. I'm sure you both will last long. Too long.''_

_''Yeah, you're so happy with Levi Eren. I forgot you're all lovey-dovey.''_

_''Me and Levi have our moments too. But what's important is that you have faith in Erwin and you trust him. As long as you both respect and love eachother everything will be fine.''_

_''You sound like you're married to Levi.''_

_Eren blushed._

_''He didn't propose yet?''_

_''Umm-what can I say? We haven't talked about that yet but somehow I expect him to. I mean, we're awaiting a baby and our lives will change so...''_

_''You're on needles?''_

_''Exactly.''_

_''Oh, Eren.'' Armin hugged him.''Don't worry about that. I'm sure he will. Just give him time. Everything's new for him too. Give him time to think but I'm sure he'll marry you. You're everything to him.''_

_''Really?'' Eren blushed and covered his face.''I'm working myself too much up over this, right?''_

_''Hormones  Eren, hormones...'' Armin's hand ruffled Eren's hair._

_The brunette glanced over his watch and jumped. ''Oh I forgot!'' he walked over to the window and saw Levi's car pulling in. ''I need to say something to Levi and grab something by the way. Stay here? I'll be back.''_

_''Eren, I'll go-'' but he was cut off by Eren shutting the door behind him. The blonde walked out of the baby's room and sat down onto the couch, sighing and closing his eyes. Eren was so complicated sometimes._

_Phone buzzing. He straightened himself up and looked around. He checked his phone - nothing. Putting his phone back inside his pocket he saw Eren's phone dancing in front of him. Hesitant, he picked it up looking at the door and praying to God Eren would show up. Nope, no Eren. Sighing he picked up._

_''Hello?'' he said, a little bit scared. His eyes widened._

(...)

''Okay, we have two hours before Eren's home.'' Levi glanced at his watch, tapping his feet nervously against the soft carpet. ''Oh my God, Erwin blow those balloons a little bit faster.''

Preparing the baby shower felt like holding a time bomb in your hands. Usually, minutes seemed like eternity but now they felt like seconds and everytime Levi glanced at his watch he got a mini heart attack over and over again. He wanted to surprise Eren; they both agreed on having a baby shower but they never discussed when, so he ended up surprising Eren. He arranged everything behind Eren's back, carefully ordering the big cake, buying balloons and posters with ''it's a boy!'' signs on them and sending a few invitations to their closest friends.

On the guest list were Armin and Erwin, Armin's parents and his grandpa and a special guest. Armin and Erwin came a little bit earlier to help Levi to set up all the things for the baby shower while Eren was at his appointment with doctor Zoe. So, they had two hours left to prepare all the things, get the cake and get Eren in the end. The whole room was covered in blue balloons a big ''It's a boy!'' poster covered the big wall in their living room and the food smelled deliciously - everything cooked by Levi's hand. Of course Erwin had to bring something from him so he ended up making his precious family punch which was a big secret in the Smith family. Anyway it tasted amazing and Eren loved it.

Only 30 minutes were left and Levi found himself fidgeting more and more. He didn't want to break in sweat; he'll ruin his black button up but things seemed to flow super slow and his brows knitted in a painfully angle whenever he looked at their organised mess. Okay, he pretended it was a mess – everything was set up, perfectly to be honest; sweets and snacks were placed on the table, the food was ready and still warm, the decoration found its spots all over their aparment and all they needed was Eren.

''And we're finished!'' Armin cheered and leaned against the kitchen table admiring their work for a long time. ''Everything is set up. The guests will come in 15 minutes and let's start the party!''

''Okay. I'll go and get Eren.'' Levi breathed out, a bit nervous. There was this annoying feeling of anticipation inside his chest which didn't gave him a single second of peace. His breath came out in short puffs and he felt his heart pound against his ribcage. All his emotions flew to his heart and if he were alone he would have cried from happiness but he kept himself calm on the outside as much as possible. Running a shaky hand through his black hair he picked up his keys and headed to the door.

''Don't fuck up things when I'm gone!''

''Roger!'' the blonds replied hapily and glanced over the whole room trying to find imperfections. Nice try, it was spotless.

''I can't wait to see Eren's face!'' Armin smiled. ''You got the present?''

''It's in my car. I'll go and get it.'' He pecked Armin on his lips and vanished down the stairs leaving Armin completely alone.

''Such a big fuss over a baby.'' Armin breathed out and glanced at his phone.''I'll call mom and dad.''

 

(...)

 

''Levi, why are you dressed like that?'' Eren's brows knitted in confusion.

''Why are you asking?''

''It's just...you never dress like that, I mean it's like you're going on a fancy dinner.''

''Am I not allowed to look attractive for my lover?''

''...You picked up from his appointment. People saw you like...a few seconds.''

''I don't care. I want to look pretty for you.'' He looked at Eren and the student blushed. When Eren didn't reply Levi spoke up. ''What did the doctor say?''

''Oh, she said everything is alright. The baby is healty and I'm fine too. The birth date hasn't changed.''

''So it's still the 28 th?''

''Yep.''

Silence filled the car while they drove to their apartment, no words were exchanged anymore. Levi told Erwin to park a little bit away from their building so Eren wouldn't spot it and ask stupid questions. By the time they pulled into the parking lot Armin's parents and grandpa arrived and everyone was waiting for Eren to show up. As they exited Levi's car Levi felt nervous. It's not like it was an event with actors and singers as guests but for him it felt very important. To ease his stiff mind he tried to distract himself a little bit.

''You look pretty.'' He looked at Eren and walked over to him putting his arms around his waist. He was anxious what he shouldn't be but still he tried to win some time in case Erwin and Armin needed to fix something. God, he shouldn't doubt the blonde duo but what's secure is, is secure.

''Are you sure you're okay? You sound a bit weird.'' Eren smiled awkwardly.

''What? I'm fine.'' He frowned. ''It's just I'm happy to have you. I'm happy that I love you and that I'll have a family with you.'' He couldn't believe his own mouth but still those words made him melt into the ground. He sounded so cheesy.

''Should I be alarmed? Usually you don't sound like that.'' Eren chuckled.

''Why? I know I don't act like that every day but you deserve a little bit of sweet talk. I want to make you happy.''

''You already do, silly. But still you're awkward like that. I want my old Levi back.'' He pouted.

Levi kissed him on the lips and smirked. ''That's because I haven't had sex over months. I had to turn into a sensitive, emotional brat like you. Just wait when you get this thing out of you '' he rubbed Eren's stomach ''believe me when I say we're going to compensate every time I was horny. Every. Single. Time. And by that I mean we'll fuck a lot. A. Lot.''

Eren blushed and burried his head into Levi's shoulder.

''Don't call our son a ''thing''.'' He mumbled ''You're embarassing.''

Then he looked up with red cheeks to see Levi smiling mischievously that caused him to blush more.

''Let's get inside, brat.'' Levi ruffled his hair but ended up straightening it to its previous state.

''Clean freak.'' Eren sighed.

 

(...)

 

Keys clattered against the table and before Eren could say a word he was greeted with a loud ''Congratulations!'' from everybody in the living room. Big, green eyes widened in surprise as they glanced over the whole room. His mouth stretched into a big smile when he looked at his guests standing in the middle of the living room. Levi put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his body then placed a glentle kiss on his cheek.

''I love you.'' He whispered into his ear.

Eren stood there, blushing like a teenager, eyes wide and white teeth showing. His heart punded like crazy; he couldn't believe Levi set all of this up only to surprise him. And Armin was there, and Erwin and oh, Mr. and Mr. Arlert were there with Armin's grandpa! They all managed to come and make this beautiful moment happen. Never in his life he was so happy.

''When did you...'' he trailled off, speechless to see all the decoration and food. ''Did you do it alone?''

''No, Erwin and Armin helped me.'' He smiled watching the student blush deeper.

''Guys, you didn't have to....'' He whined in such a cute tone.

''Stop drooling and get your ass over so we can all eat!'' Armin joked but got a stern look from his parents. ''Ups.'' He whispered. ''I mean, let's eat dinner!''

They all seated themselves in front of the table ready to begin to eat when Armin rose up from his seat and cleared his throat.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you but we can't have dinner like that.'' Eren looked shocked so Armin's family was. ''As you can see there is one seat free and it would be a shame if we start dinner without someone.'' Eren glanced over the table and mentally counted his guests. No one was missing. What was on Armin's mind? Then, the younger blonde stood up and walked over to Eren's and Levi's room, vanishing for a few minutes. Everybody was silent (Erwin and Levi knew about the big secret), anticipation visible on their faces. Eren looked pale, his eyes were the only thing that were shining, a confused look mirrored inside of them.

Then Armin walked out followed by a firm figure, dressed up in a suit, shiny glasses cutting the air. Eren's eyes widened and he let the fork and knife fall onto his plate with a loud thud when he rose from his chair and ran towards the man, throwing himself into the man's arms.

''Dad!'' he yelled, tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe his father came to visit. ''I though you were in Africa!'' he looked up at him.''Why didn't you call me? When did you arrive? How long will you stay? How are you-''

''Eren.'' He cut the student off. ''Wait a second.'' He chuckled. ''You ask me too many questiones.''

''I'm sorry.'' The student blushed and pulled back looking at his father. ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too.'' Grisha replied back with a warm smile. ''Let's sit down and eat. I'm starving. Then we'll talk.''

''I'm starving too.'' Eren smiled widely and sat down, his father to his right and Levi to his left.

So, the dinner officially started with smiles and laughter and pleasant chat.

''The situation is still hard, a lot of kids are sick and we still wait for the proper medication. I'm sorry I couldn't call you sooner, I was really busy and the telephone was broken for some time. Luckily we got it fixed and then I called you but got Armin on the phone.''

''Yeah, remember when you rushed out to pick something up from Levi? You left your phone and then Grisha called and so I picked up and well, explained him the whole situation.''

''And here I am.'' He smiled.

''Dad, I can't believe you're here. I-I- I'm so happy.''

''Oi, don't start crying.'' Levi nudged Eren's side. The student shook his head a bit.

''I'm sad to say that I'll only stay here for two days. I need to see a friend of mine tomorrow so we can get the medication and then I'll try to spend some time with you untill I have to fly back.'' His tone was a little bit sad but he tried to cheer Eren up as much as he could.

''Oh.'' Was all the brunette could say, his heart dropping a bit. He missed his father so much. He hasn't seen him for almost two years. They talked over the phone sometimes but for Eren it was too rare. He knew his father was busy; Grisha decided to found an organisation to help sick kids all over the world and so he started with a small group of other doctors to travel all around the world and help wherever they could help. This time they spent almost a year in Africa.

After they finished dinner they all decided it would be the best to give Eren their presents. The student beamed of excitement and he couldn't sit still on the couch. The first ones were Armin's family. Armin's father picked up a giant box and placed in it front of Eren. With wide eyes he clapped his hands and started to rip apart the paper, impatient to see what was hidden under it. Levi rolled with his eyes but smiled gently; watching Eren acting like a little kid on Christmas was way too adorable. This time he can forgive him.

When Eren reached to the box he amost cried out of happiness when his eyes roamed over the picture of a rocking horse.

''You didn't have to..'' he opened the box and peered only to see a white, wooden horse inside of it. It was beautiful. Mr. Arlert helped to get it out since it was heavy and Eren whined again at the sight of a beautiful toy he could picture little Damon on it. ''It's perfect.'' He gave them a thankful look and smiled when he pushed the toy so it could rock lazily in front of him.

Then it was time to open Armin's and Erwin's present. The blondes spent way too much money on them like it was their baby not Eren's and Levi's. They already bought the baby carrier, the mobile and now another present? They were absolutely too cute. He ripped the paper apart (again) and unpacked a small baby plate and cup with cute bear icons on them. This was too cute.

''Oh my God. This is too cute!'' he whined again, looking at the tiny dish he held in his hands. ''Thank you. Really, thank you!''

The blondes smiled hapily, holding eachother's hands.

''Okay, now it's time for my present.'' Grisha stood up and placed his present in front of Eren. ''Actually, it's not fitting for a baby, but still I would like to give you something so you can remember me.''

''Dad...'' Eren whispered unpacking his present.

''It's a crocodile tooth I got from a man who is a hunter.''

Eren held the thing in his hand. Actually it was a necklace. Eren's eyes widened.

''Dad, that's-that's- amazing. Wow, it's from a real croco?''

''Yes, the man hunted the crocodile alone by himself 10 years ago while he was a ranger in a park. They say that he is the strongest man in their village and so he gave me this tooth in exchange for nursing his daughter who was very sick. He said it represented strenght and power to him, so I'm giving you this so you can always be strong whenever you feel weak.''

''You have to know that I am very proud of you Eren. I know I was harsh on you when you came out to me and I'm sorry for all the words I said to you that night. I wish I could make them unsaid. When Armin told me you were pregnant I was shocked at first, but then I found myself smiling. I am happy for you, Eren. You found a life, someone who cares about you. And then you'll get to experience the most beautiful feeling in this world – to be a parent. I wish you both the best. I know I will be a shitty grandpa but still I'll love my grandson more than anything. I'm awaiting pictures, you know.''

Tears started to build in Eren's eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He's not a baby. He's a man.

''Thank you, dad. I'm not mad at you, you have to know that and I can't explain how much your words mean to me. I love you dad. Your present means a lot to me. I will always have you beside me. And it will sure protect me.''

''Oi, you have me for that. Don't forget that.'' Levi crossed his arms over his chest. ''That leaves me the last one to give you my present.''

''Levi.'' Eren said in shock. ''You didn't have to...you already gave me so much...you don't need to-''

''But I want to. Because I love you.'' He said and stood up. After he vanished inside their bedroom Eren's heart punded like crazy. Is he going to? Is this the perfect moment to propose him? Oh my God, Eren felt his palms sweat, his heart break his ribcage, his lungs explode. When he saw Levi holding a little box in his hand he nearly fell onto the floor. Is he going to propose to him?

''You know that I love you more than anything and I want to stay with you forever. I'm happy to have you by my side, Jaeger. I'm happy to have your child and to start a family with you. Eren, I love you.'' With those words he opened the box, revealing a small bracellet.

First of all Eren's heart dropped realizing he's not going to propose to him. Second, he really was happy but now he just felt kind of...disappointed? But still how could he be that selfish? Levi did everything for him and he organised everything. It's really selfish of him to think that Levi needs to marry him right on the spot. Even if they'll having a son that automatically doesn't mean they need to get married. So, he hushed those ''evil'' voices away and smiled brigthly placing the small barcellet onto his palm.

'' _We love you. Levi & Eren_.'' Was engraved into the metal.


	17. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Nine months full of struggle, tears of regret and hate. Nine months of happiness, lazy Sundays that turned into every day of the week. Nine months full of love and affection and good night kisses that still lingered on his skin. Nine months full of patience and care, little lullabies and sweet hums in between small chuckles and soft touches.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two days to write this thing. Huh *exhausted
> 
> Finally I had time to write, I have been buried in exams and I had one today and all I want is to post this and fall asleep because I am dying. I'm really sorry you had to wait so much. But hey, I hope I'll cheer you up with a little information that this fic is still not over. I'm thinking about to make two more chapters maybe three so don't be sad, it's not over yet. Yay! 
> 
> Well, it was super weird for me to write one part (you'll figure out which) and I apologize if I made you use too much imagination. I'm sorry, but then I'm not sorry. 
> 
> And oh, how do you like my icon? I found this picture on tumblr and I lost the source :( but still I love it and it's perfect for College hormones.
> 
> Enjoy, my babies! <3

Eren's palms smoothed out black strands of hair that soon ran down a pale neck  to a pair of delicate shoulders dressed in a black suit. As fingers moved to caress the tie that was secured in the middle of a strong chest his green eyes roamed over his lover.

''I could eat you.'' He smiled, admiring the man in front of him.

The man didn't say a word just leaned in to steal a kiss and smile gently. He turned back to the mirror and watched his reflection for a few seconds until he looked over Eren and ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

''I don't like it.''

''The slicked back hair?'' Eren pointed out with the comb he held in his hand.

''Yeah.'' He breathed out and stole a quick glance at the mirror. ''I look like a teen.''

He didn't. The lines on his face drew a youthful pattern into his skin, making him look a lot younger but still there were features that showed so much maturity and ruined the youth in a simple but beautiful way. His eyebrows were too sharp for a young face, eyelids too heavy for bright eyes looking up to the clear blue sky. And sometimes when you took a close look you'd notice how different the paleness appealed on his skin. It wasn't just the innocent and young pale shade with no imperfections; this shade of pale was something that was held together with seriousness and honesty. This shade of pale just told you the story of hard work and strenght but remained so perfect through all time. The black contrast to his face made his expression deepen into a paler shade of maturity. Levi possessed aged youth.

''I don't think so. You look amazing.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He waved his hand. ''By the way you're a shitty hairdresser.''

Eren cocked his right hip and gave Levi an annoyed look. He tapped the comb against his upper arm and tapped his foot on the carpet.

''Do you want me to shave you bald or something?''

Levi took a step back and smiled.

''Whoah, easy down Mr. Personal stylist. Don't sass me like that.''

''Shut up. You're going to be late.''

They both looked at their watch and sighed. Today was a really important day for Levi's bank. That meant that he was engaged into a meeting he really didn't want to attend but since his boss couldn't find a capable person to lead a conversation exept Levi, he didn't have a choice so he ended up begging Levi to help him out even though it wasn't Levi's job to do that. After all, this was a big step for their company since they were trying to make a  partnership contract with the bank Erwin worked for. Accepting the plea he realized how deep he dug himself realizing that he never actually lead a meeting. He trembled slightly as he picked up his briefcase and looked nervously at Eren. At least Erwin's gonna be there, elseway he'll end up throwing up his guts in front of everyone. Eren smiled at him and walked closer to him so that they were inches away.

''You'll make it. I believe in you. We believe in you.'' He closed the distance with a chaste kiss that filled Levi's lungs with a strange scent of something sweet that spread through his chest in a warm rush, heating up his too pale cheeks and relaxing his stiff shoulders a bit.

''Thank you.'' He whispered against the brunette's lips. ''I'll do my best.'' Then he bent down and kissed Eren's big stomach, giving the warm skin a gentle caress before he looked up at Eren and smiled. Then he pecked him on the lips and walked towards the door.

''Kill 'em!'' Eren cheered a fist high in the air.

''With this hairstyle, sure!'' he laughed and ducked his head, the comb missing him in a dangerous close distance. Fuck, Eren was sometimes crazy. _Hormones_ , Levi guessed. Closing the door he took a deep breath and walked to the elevator hoping the energy would shut down and he'll be stuck the whole day and the meeting would be unfortunately cancelled. What a shame.

Being left alone in the apartment Eren sighed and walked to Damon's room. He opened the door slowly and took a step in, admiring the warm yellow shining on his body. They didn't make a mistake with leaving it yellow. Just the way the sunlight illuminated on the yellow walls and filled the room with such pleasant warmth made you close your eyes and enjoy the embrace of the whole atmosphere there. This was the room Eren loved to spend his days in when he was alone and silence filled the apartment. In those moments when he walked over to the bright window no car beeping ruined the perfect silence. Traffic became mute and even the happy coos of pigeons were left unheard.

After they set everything up only one item missed in that big yellow puzzle. A tiny piece but so important. Without it all of this harmony trapped between those warm walls couldn't serve its purpose. A tiny puzzle piece that fit perfectly in the middle, fulfilling the center of the image, giving the pattern the last note it seeked for for nine months. Finally they were able to finish the big puzzle of a family portrait that looked unfinished the day they were meant to meet. All this time while they were just two bodies supporting the other, one piece was missing. And it couldn't be found in the heat of touches or in the deep of an earnest laugh. It wasn't enough to just be two bodies connected together with a thin but strong thread of fate; it took far more power to feel the missing piece. Just in the moment when two become one, melt together with all imperfections and harmony, only then you can see the missing item. It was the whole time in front of your face but you couldn't see it, you were too blind to see the things you could only see with another soul deep in your chest. You could only feel things you couldn't even feel without the second layer of skin whose scent was memorized deep in your mind somewhere among the secrets you keep till your heart stops beating. Those kind of things were able to be seen when you open your heart to someone almost sacrificing it without a second thought and determined to refuse to have it brough back when the bad times come. You can't be selfish. There is no place for doubts. Giving up shouldn't even cross your mind.

And all those things Eren begun to see when he realized what it meant to be connected with someone you just didn't only love. He realized how much important was to give yourself to someone without regret, the whole being of his person only to fulfill its purpose by becoming one. The one you share with someone else where _yours_ and _mine_ don't exist and where two hearts beat inside one soul. He finally realized how much he was blessed to have Levi. And he finally understood all those fights they had, all those harsh words that were said in the heat of anger and rage only meant to deepen the connection and strengthen their beings.

He decided to take a break from college so he  could dedicade his whole being to his son and Levi. There will be the time he'll finish that one year but the time hasn't come yet. Everything he wanted was to just be there for Levi and Damon; standing at the door with wide arms and a wide smile waiting for them to embrace his being after a hard day. He wants to grow old with those people, be a part of their lives and show them the way he lives his life so that they could participate in it and fulfill it with memories, laughter and love.

He wants to be a mother, a shelter.

He wants to be a husband, support.

He wants to be something inseperable, something bigger and important.

He sat down onto the white rocking chair and took an unpacked pacifier in his hands chuckling when he looked at the words written on the white material.

''MY DAD Rocks!'' he smiles for a long time, holding the package in his hands.

(...)

 

''Oh my God Erwin there you are.'' Levi breathed out and walked over to the blonde who stood with some of his colleagues and talked in a light atmosphere.

''Oh, Levi!'' the blonde greeted, excusing himself from the men. They met halfway and  Erwin patted the shorter male's shoulder. ''You're ready?'''

''Like hell I am.'' He sniffed. ''I'll fuck up.''

''C'mon, don't be that pessimistic. What could happen? You just have to talk a bit and smile the whole time and that's it.''

''Yeah, you know how much I like to talk and smile. I have spent three days for learning my speech in front of a mirror. Like a fucking 5th grader.'' He ran his hand through his styled hair.

''No big deal for big Levi.'' The blonde teased and actually enjoyed to see an insecure Levi in front of him. Maybe he could do it more often.

''Shut up.''

''Nice hair, by the way.''

Levi just rolled with his eyes and Erwin had to laugh because he discovered a weak spot on his long time friend.

''No, really it's good. You did it?''

''No, it was Eren. Look what he did to me. I'm looking like I'm eleven.''

''You're cute.''

''Smith, I'm not your blonde puppy you want to fucking impregnate all the time.'' he shoved the taller man playfully away and teased. ''Keep your dick in your pants.''

''I will. Until I get home.''

''Oh my God, Erwin I don't want to kn-''

''Oh and then we'll do it like animals.''

''Erwin.''

''The whole night.''

''This is a public place.''

''Maybe till the morning.''

''People can hear us.''

''Until we can't walk.''

''We have cameras here.''

''But we'll do it again.''

''God, you're embarassing.''

''And again.''

''Shut the fuck up. You're disgusting.''

''I'll fuck Armin into paradise.''

''It's enough.''

''Like there's no tomorrow.''

''I swear I'll fucking kill you.''

''Why?''

''Because you're annoying as shit and I haven't had sex for I don't know, maybe a decade and I can't even think straight the whole time and I feel like I'm gonna explode and even all those little pieces will explode and the dust too because I fucking can't  wait for the little shit to be born so I could just fuck Eren into the matress until my eyes fall out.'' Eventually Levi must have run out of breath because he was blue and purple and green.

''And I am the disgusting one?'' Erwin cocked his thick eyebrow and laughed. ''Let's get inside, it's time for you to own the stage.''

Feeling like his heart skipped seven beats instead of one he  followed his best friend in hope he'll get a cardiac arrest and die and be forgoten forever.

To be honest it went smooth, all the sentences flew out of his mouth in the same harmony as the slides of his powerpoint presentation and suprisingly his body decided to work with him. Not shaking or stuttering he got through the hardest part and judging by the way all those men looked at him he knew they were impressed. He saw his boss nodd a few times, proud of Levi, and Levi could see a promotion swaying its ass sweetly into his lap. And even Erwin looked impressed and sometimes shot him a gentle smile.

But then fate had decided to infect him with karma's gonorrhoae and make his crotch itch like someone set a fucking inferno inside his pants. Stiffening he realized that his phone was vibrating so he slowly sneaked a hand into his pocket while he continued to talk, voice calm and serious. Stealing a glance at the screen he saw Eren's number on the display.

''Little shit.'' He cursed under his breath and rejected the call.

What was Eren doing? They both agreed that there were no calls while Levi was in his meeting and that meant until 11 in the morning. So why was he calling him? Not allowing that little distraction to ruin his progress he continued to go throught his slides like nothing happened. But somehow there was this little voice in his head that told him to pick up. Maybe it was something important. No, no. It couldn't be. Eren surely forgot. That has to be it. So, no panic, everyone is alright.

After a few minutes the vibrating distracted him again and seeing that it was Eren again he knew something wasn't fine. Gripping his phone he looked up at all those men and said.

''Gentleman, please excuse me for a moment.'' And walked out of the room, his boss and Erwin shooting him a confused look.

When he closed the door and answered the call he never thought to go deaf in 2.5 seconds.

''Leeeviiii!!'' Eren's voice sounded painful, audible pants shooting shivers down Levi's spine. ''The baby '' a pause '' The baby's coming!''

Levi's eyes widened instantly and he sweared his heart stopped beating inside his chest. A rush of fear paralyzed his body, making his tongue unable to roll out words. Letting out a long breath, that felt like he held for seven years he managed to say something.

''Eren, where are you?''

''In our- oww! – apartment! Levi come home, please! Ouuuchh! I'm scared!''

''Fuck.''

''Oww! Levi, it hurts! Oh my God, please come home! OWWWW!'' pants were mixed with yelps and Levi jumped everytime Eren's voice pitched higher.

''Okay. Stay where you are! I'm coming home.'' 

''Hurry up! OUCH! Levi, please hurry up!''

''I'll be there in a minute, okay! Eren you have to stay calm! I'm coming!''

''Please just hurry up.'' He brunnete whined.

''Eren?''

''Y-yeah?''

''I love you.''

''I love...you too.''

And with that their conversation ended and Levi stormed into the room, taking his briefcase and jacket. Shocked eyes stabbed his whole body as he gathered his things, shoving the papers into his boss's lap. He was breathing hard, adrenaline suffocated his veins and all of his muscles felt like they were on fire.

''Gentleman, I'm sorry I'll have to leave you but right know I'm becoming a father.''

Erwin sat up and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

''Wait! Eren's giving birth?''

''Right fucking now!'' he stormed out of the room, the blonde running after him.

''Where is he?''

''Home. And he's alone.''

The elevator seemed to take its time so Levi decided to run down the stairs. Actually, run down the fifth floor. Erwin didn't seem to be bothered so he joined the black haired man, panting hard and feeling scared himself.

''Did he call someone else?''

''Just me.''

They exited the building and sprinted to the parking lot. Fumbling with the keys Levi finally managed to unlock his car and hop inside. Just before he was about to start the engine Erwin knocked on his glass.

''I'm gonna go and get Armin.''

''Okay. See you at St. Maria's hospital.''

The engine started and Levi pushed the gas to its limit, leaving a big amount of smoke behind him. He didn't even bother to close the window; a little bit of fresh air coudln't do much harm. Actaully he needed to cool his mind down.

''Please hold on, Eren.'' He whispered, the wind fussing with his slurred words.

 

(...)

Erwin almost got an heart attack as Armin, out of nowhere, stepped in front of his car. Gripping the steering wheel and pressing the break a loud sound of wheels scratching the asphalt brought him back to reality. Breathing hard he shook his head a little and squeezed his eyes shut a few times seeing the younger blonde stand inches apart from his car with his arms crossed on his chest, an upset note on his face. He tapped his feet on the concrete, almost calm like a few seconds ago Erwin almost didn't ran over him and killed him right on the place. No, instead he opened the door, sat down and buckled himself up like nothing happened. When Erwin didn't do anything Armin turned to face him.

''Hello? My bestfriend is giving birth and all you do is stare at the windshield like it's fucking talking to you. C'mon a baby is waiting.''

''I almost killed you.'' The older one turned to face the student, face pale and blue eyes wide.

''Almost. You saw me.''

''No, I haven't.''

''Whatever. Now, drive!''

''Wait, Eren called you?''

''Yeah, after he called Levi. You think he wouldn't tell me?''

Erwin didn't say a word, instead he started the engine, his heart still beating furiously inside his chest. This was the first time he saw Armin worked up like that. He really cared about Eren and panicking about such thing just showed how much he was connected to the pregnant brunette. Armin was always to be the calm one, even when he was stressed out he managed to stay in control and still got things right but now, there was a different Armin. He was still calm, his stature stiff, even too stiff, but his face was the place that changed so much. His big, blue eyes now glowed in such strange light, worry and excitement mixed behind his blown pupils. You could almost read throught them, every thought Armin's head was thinking about you could easily see and watch the rare show of someone whose emotions were always hidden by inteligence and logical thinking.

''Are you shaking?'' he watched the younger one from the corner of his eye.

But Armin didn't say a word. His glossy eyes were focused on the street, coloured shapes speeding past his sight.

''You know, it's really funny to see you like this; all excited and beaming just because Eren's giving birth. You seem like you enjoy this adrenaline kick. It's like you're the one who's giving birth.'' Then his lips turned up into a light smirk.

''What?'' Armin turned to Erwin, obviously he wasn't even listening what his lover said.

''I said are you excited?''

''Of course I am! Erwin, Eren's having a baby! Oh my God! Hurry up! You're driving like my grandpa.''

''I am really sorry for not fulfilling your wishes but I already reached the limit. You want the cops to arrest us? Then, go ahead, I'll drive like crazy but then no baby for you.'' He shrugged a light chuckle coming out.

The student just frowned and crossed his arms.

''You're not funny.'' He mumbled.

''You're having weird mood swings. Are you pregnant?''

''What!? _NO_! Shut up and drive.'' He turned to stare through the window but hiding his blush was the only thing Armin couldn't control.

 

(...)

 

Eren was sitting on the floor, his head leaned against their couch's armrest. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead and his eyebrows knitted whenever a fresh wave of pain washed over his body. He gripped the carpet, knuckles turning white and panted, exhaustion consuming his body as he waited for Levi to show up.

He fell asleep on the rocking chair shortly after Levi left for work but suddenly woke up to an uncomfortable flash of pain. First he thought that it was his back because he was sleeping in an uncomfortable position but then when he straigthened himself up and wanted to stay up another flash which lingered longer made him realize that it was something different. Gritting his teeth he managed to stand up and drag himself to the living room, panic stabbing his chest.

''No, Damon. It's not time. '' he breathed hard. ''Please, it's not your time yet.''

Damon was too early. Why did he decide to see the world right now, when Levi wasn't home and when Eren was totally unprepared and alone. Why of all things in the world has to hurt this so much? He looked to his mother's photo and whined, cursing her for not being there and help him, show him how to handle this. He cursed Levi for going to that stupid meeting he should have turned down but instead chose to go. He cursed himself for having sex ever in his life.

Something wet ran down his thighs making him jolt and freeze on the spot. He turned his head slowly to see what was happening but when he discovered that his amnion bursted he better shoudln't have looked because first – it was gross and second – holly shit the baby's coming.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...'' he whispered and searched for his phone, calling Levi.

When the first call was rejected he whined again and tears started to flow down his cheeks. He was afraid and Levi not answering the phone gave him a panic attack. Why isn't he answering? Does he now I'm giving birth?

''C'mon...answer...'' he whispered, lips tasting the salty water droplets.

Levi answered.

 ''Eren!'' Levi shouted when he entered their apartment and saw the student sitting on the floor in pain. He ran towards Eren, leaving the door open and crouched next to him taking his wet cheeks in his hands.

''Eren? Why are you crying? Are you alright?'' his voice broke.

''Levi...I-I thought you wouldn't come.''

''Silly, I'm here. I'm here as I promised. Don't you dare to think I'll leave you alone. Don't you dare...'' he kissed Eren's hair. ''Let's go.''

''Levi it hurts.''

''I know.''

''I can't walk.'' He gripped his stomach. ''The amnion bursted, it hurts too much.''

Then he felt a pair of strong arms lift him up from the ground and hold him close to a strong chest. He swung an arm over Levi's neck and leaned his head on Levi's chest, hissing whenever a new flash of pain stabbed his body. But hearing Levi's heart beat against his ear calmed him down a bit. Levi's heart was terrified, it violently beated against his ribcage and Eren knew how much afraid Levi was. Eren wasn't the only one experiencing this for the first time. Levi was shaking too, trembling whenever he took a step and breathing hard like he was suffocating.

They made it to their car; Levi seated Eren in the backseat making sure he was alright, then he drove to the hospital, praying to God that the traffic wasn't overload or a psycho crashed his car into theirs. The car was filled with Eren's yelps and whines and Levi's silent ''Fuck.''

''Hang in. We're right there. Just a moment. Okay?'' he turned his head to see Eren with closed eyes, his expression twisted in pain and fear.

The ride was quick and the second Levi stopped the car he lifted Eren up and carried him inside the hospital where they were greeted with a bunch of nurses and doctors offering their help. They seated him in a wheelchair and before they brought him to the birth station he gripped Levi's sleeve.

''Don't leave me. Please.''

Doctor Zoe's heart swelled at the sight in front of her so she looked at Levi and gave him a smile.

''We don't have time Mr.Rivaille. The baby wants to see the world.'' Then she tugged on his other sleeve dragging him behind her to the station. Eren didn't let go of his hand.

And in those few seconds they ran down the hall Levi realized how much life  valued on itself. How much those little things can change your life. One morning you wake up, feeling like always and doing things like you always do. You could never imagine that something could throw you off guard and turn your world upside down; but here they are, their lives changing so dramatically and with every new breath he took he  could feel it beginnig to change, a new life starting to show its light and embracing him with warm hands and bright smiles.

He looked down at Eren who was scared to his bones but when he looked into the light blue depths of his soulmate he smiled; an earnest smile spreading over his lips as he squeezed Levi's hand tighter.

They parted ways; Levi got dressed into their uniform and soon were reunited again when Eren layed on the hospital bed, hand gripping Levi's like he was clinging to his life.

''Eren! It's time.'' Doctor Zoe put on her glowes. ''Are you ready?''

Eren nodded turning his head to Levi who looked pale and even more scared than his lover. He sat down next to Eren, leaning in so he could kiss his face and encourage him with sweet words and soft touches.

''Eren, I love you. So, so, so much. '' he chanted those words over and over again. ''You're so strong. You can do this. _I believe in you._ '' 

Eren's face softened as he looked at Levi feeling his heart calm down. He wanted to look at him forever. Through pain and fear Levi's face had this calming effect on him. It was like watching an angel protecting you, his beautiful face focusing on him and promising him so many things that made him feel happy and fulfilled. He wanted those eyes to watch over him until they closed for forever. He wanted those lips to kiss him until they turned cold. He wanted those cheeks to hold between his hands until they were turned into dust and soil. He wanted to have his heart until it stopped beating. He wanted to be with Levi until they both grow old and rest in peace forever connected for eternity. And seeing all of this on this man's face reminded him how much lucky he is. How much blessed he is to have a life with this incredible man. How much happy he is they'll hold their son for the first time in their life and become so much more than lovers. So much more than Eren and Levi.

''Eren, press!''

''Eren be strong!''

''One, two, three! Inhale deep!''

''I love you.''

''Push!''

''Eren, you're doing great, you hear me? I'm so proud of you.''

''It's coming! The baby's coming! ''

''Eren!''

''Levi.''

A weak cry filled the room, wild hearts stopped beating and breaths were stolen away by a small head, tiny arms and legs moved for he first time in this worlds, small eyes watching the world stopping around it, tiny lungs breathing in the evil air of a world that'll treat you like shit but still allow you to breathe its disgusting scent and live. A weak cry that showed the world that you live, you're alive, a part of something so big and your time has come to give all of those people a purpose especially the two who loved you more that their lives.

''It's a...'' Doctor Zoe's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

A girl.

''A girl.'' She breathed out, not believing her own eyes. She was sure it was a boy, she saw its little ''thing'' and oh, it was the navel cord and ooh, science fooled her again.

''A girl?'' Eren asked, his voice weak.

''Yes! Congratulation! You have a girl!''

Levi's vision blurred. He tried to focus on the small body, tried to see its face but every time he closed his eyes it was getting darker and darker until something hard hit his head.

''Oh my God, Levi!'' Eren yelped and a nurse jumped for help.

''Fathers.'' The nurse sighed and another one helped him to place Levi on a bed. They vanished behind the door, leaving a confused and surprised Eren behind. Levi getting unconscious was somehting he would never even think about. Levi seemes so hard on his nerves, there was nothing to scare him or even knock him into an unconscius state. But this was an excpetion.

After they cleaned the baby, doctor Zoe placed it carefully in Eren's arms.

''She's so pretty.'' She whispered and looked at Eren with pride behind her glasses.

She was sleeping, flushed tiny cheeks moved whenever those small, pink lips moved. Tiny eyes were closed peacefully and her black, messy hair was such a big contrast to her pale skin.

''She looks like Levi.'' He breathed out, his finger caressing her tiny cheeks. ''Hey, you. You know who I am? I'm your mommy. I'm your mommy who'll love you more that anything in this world, from the moon and back. Welcome to the world, my tiny princess. Unfortunately you can't meet you dad, he's unconscious but soon when he wakes up you'll meet him. He looks just like you, the same. I wonder which color your eyes are? My little princess, I love you. Thank you for being born. Thank you for being a part in my life.''

He pressed his lips to the tiny, black locks feeling the warmth of such small body flowing into him in such intensity only a mother can feel with her child. He pulled her closer to his chest, feeling the small heartbeat resonating through his exhousted body. He never wants to let go.

Nine months.

Nine months full of struggle, tears of regret and hate. Nine months of happiness, lazy Sundays that turned into every day on the week. Nine months full of love and affection and good night kisses that still lingered on his skin. Nine months full of patience and care, little lullabies and sweet hums in between small chuckles and soft touches.

Finally after everything they went through they are here, they came to the turning point when you realize that this is the life you want to live, share it with two other people you dedicade yourself over everything. The life you have to give sacrifices for, words that'll heal broken hearts and first loves. A life where you'll have to encourage your daughter to be herself, see the world in her own colors and paint it with patterns only she can create.

This is the life Eren wants to live until the last day of his journey.

He wants to live for her.

And Levi.

Forever.

 

(...)

 

''Levi?'' Erwins voice echoed inside his skull. ''Are you alright?''

He rubbed his tired eyes and groaned, feeling the hospital bed under him. Wait. How in hell did he end up here? Isn't he supposed to be with Eren and their son. No, their daughter.

''Oh, he's awake!'' Armin's voice cheered. ''How are you feeling daddy?''

Levi sat slowly up and glanced at the two blondes. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out.

''First of all don't call me daddy. I don't know if you have a kink or something, but hearing it coming out of your mouth kinda feels  weird. Second where the hell am I?''

''You fell unconscius.'' Erwin explained. ''When we arrived we saw them carriying you out of the room. The told us that Eren gave birth and you just knocked yourself out.'' He chuckled.

''Wow.'' He sighed. ''I am an amazing father.''

''Well, you're not the only one. A lot of  father's fall unconscious when they participate in birth and see their child for the first time. It's natural.'' The clever blonde shrugged. ''So, it's a girl?''

''Yeah.'' Fuck, Levi is confused. After all those apointments they always told them it was  a boy and now it's suddenly a girl? He'll talk to that doctor later. Shitty glasses.

''What name did you give her?''

''Uh.'' When he thought about it the time they discussed a baby name it was Damon and judging by the situaton now Damon isn't much a girl-ish name. ''We only came up with Damon since we thought it was a boy. God, the doctor said it was a boy. Fuck science.'' He tried to get up but Erwin stopped him.

''Wait. You just woke up. Rest a little and then we'll all see Eren. He's tired for sure so let's give him a pause.''

''But I want to see them now.'' He almost whined like a little kid.

''Oh, Levi.'' Erwin chuckled and pulled him into a hug. ''Congratulations. I'm so happy for you.''

Levi tightened his grip. ''Thank you, Erwin.''

After Levi gained his old comporuse and his knees didn't knick in, with a little help of Armin and Erwin by his side they walked in Eren's room, on their tiptoes, only to see Eren holding the little girl and humming something sweet to the little body on his chest.

Tears started to build up when he scooted closer and when Eren gave him that look Levi felt his heart burst out of his chest. He looked down onto the pile of pink blankets, small eyes resting peacefully and dark, thick lashes trembled slightly against the pale skin.

''Eren...'' he whispered and sat down next to his lover,  kissing him gently on the lips.

''Isn't she beautiful?'' he looked up at Levi.

''More than beautiful...'' he stared at this little girl that is called his daughter. His own bones and flesh and blood.

''She has your hair color and your skin color too and she has your nose.'' Eren caressed the little face under his fingertips.

''I think she looks like you.'' Levi smiled. ''Look at those wild locks. And her eyebrows are totally Eren-ish. I bet she has your eyes. Green and shiny and full of passion.''

''You want to hold her?''

Levi froze a bit.

''C'mon, don't be afraid.''

''What if she slips?''

''Oh, Levi.'' Eren laughed. ''Are you serious?'' He lifted the small body and started to move it towards Levi. ''I know you can do this. She isn't biting.''

Levi's hands were shaking. His heart was skipping beats and he tried to stay calm but failed. Such a horrible father. Then Eren placed her gently and she fit so right against his arms like she was meant to be there from the start. He pulled her closer to his chest and looked her deep into her closed eyes.

''Hey.'' He whispered, his finger touching her soft skin. ''I'm your daddy. Say hello to your daddy.'' He smiled a little tear sliding down his cheek. ''I promise you to protect you until you grow old enough to beat boys to pulps by your own. I promise you to scare all those monsters away under your bed. I promise you to kick ass all those boys who'll break your heart. Or even girls. I don't care, nobody gets to hurt my little princess. You hear me? I promise you to walk you to the altar and give you to the men who realy deserves you. Or even if you don't want to go a straight way I'll parade with you on the streets and wave the flags with you. Because I love you, my sweetiepie. My little sugar mouse. I love you.''

He watched those little eyes look up at him, small green orbs watched the face of her father who was so proud and happy in that moment.

''You have your mommy's eyes.'' He cooed.

''Is she awake?'' Armin beamed. ''Can I see her?''

Armin was hesitant when Levi shot him a look and he knew he shouldn't have said that and ruin the family moment but the way Levi looked at him was different, almost approving.

''Come here.'' He gently said and positioned her so that Armin could see her in her full beauty.

''Oh my God, she 's so tiny!'' Armin squealed.

''You want to hold her?'' Levi's voice was so soft and warm and wait – was this even Levi?

He just nodded, heart beating wild and a wide smile flashing on his face. Levi gently placed her in Armin's arms and after Armin started to cry Levi had to take her back because Armin was a wreck and what's safe is safe.

''Erwin? Are you fucking crying?'' Levi looked at his friend, not believing his own eyes.

''I'm not. Don't be silly, Levi.'' He took a step back.

But Armin only made it worse as he wrapped his arms around his beloved and burried his face into his chest telling him how a coward he was.

Fuck, they all cried.

Except the baby.

She was cool as shit.

Doctor Zoe walked in, a chart in her hands and a gentle smile on her lips.

''And? Did you agree for the name?'' she asked Eren.

''Huh.'' He  scratched the back of his head. ''I waited for Levi. I don't have a clue.''

He looked at Levi, who was staring at him with a worried expression himself being helpless and confused. The stare lingered longer than it was supposed to be and then the universe made click and time stood still and a lightbulb appeared on either sides of their heads.

''Renee!'' they both said looking eachother in the eyes, the name fitting perfectly.

''Then, Renee it is!'' Doctor Zoe wrote the letters, not stopping to smile.

 

Renee Rivaille

Born : 17 th of August 2013. At 10 : 27 am

Weight : 3158 g

Lenght : 50 cm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLOT TWIST* hahha I'm such a terrible person <3  
> MUAHAHAHAHAHA I hope you're disgusted with the birth scene as much as I am.
> 
> WE ARE A BUNCH OF SICK ANIMALS.
> 
> p.s I want to write some Winmin smut here but somehow I don't have the courage. 
> 
> Here are French girl names I had a war in my mind for. I picked Renee because it's so beautiful and I love it. Anyway, here are my top ones:
> 
> Claire - clear, bright  
> Renee - reborn (hahhahhaha here it goes - reincarnation :3)  
> Genevieve - of the race of women, white wave ( I gave this name to Levi's mom)  
> Desiree - desired  
> Azure - sky blue  
> Rosemarie - bitter  
> Cheri - variant of cherie, dear one; darling  
> Rive - from the shore ( and again a reincarnation thing xD )


	18. Late night lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, die of diabetes.
> 
> Oh, listen to this while you're dying.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhe7C3Tv9GQ

The musix box humms the melody lazily in a late afternoon where the sun slowly touches the red sky like it's bleeding cherry tears fogged with orange petals. The light music fills the heavy air  with tiredness and deep breaths; sleepy eyes and an exhausted body sit next to a small crib like a guardian angel, its wings pure and white hover above the small body. The sky looks so heavy and so are Eren's eyes, thick clouds cover the sky mimicking the sleep that crawls up Eren's pupils. The hand he was leaning on is far gone numb but he doesn't move it away, fingers slightly trembling. Sometimes a sigh or two would join the music and he would lean against the chair and yawn; focusing on the noise he makes he covers his mouth so the sound couldn't disturb Renee's sleep.

Renee's light sleep. Since they got home from the hospital Eren didn't remember a time where he wasn't running to Renee's room so he could take her in his arms, soothe the black hair and sing softly so the little green eyes would close again. He doesn't remember when he ate a proper meal, his cooking skills were shrinked to only preparing milk for such small mouth that was too hungry. Black circles formed under his eyes, making his young face look older; the tanned skin lost its glow now and it slowly joined Levi's paleness. You culd almost see the fresh and juicy green blinding into a shade of a pale green mist with two blown pupils.

But Eren didn't mind.

Even through the ache and exhaustion he felt like it was nothing to stand up every two hours and comfort his little daughter. His heart was swelling with love when he pressed her close to his chest; the warmth of her making the ache fade away with the first sun rays after a tired night. What he most enjoyed were those little eyes watching him in such awe; a feeling of deep dependence radiating through his chest to his heart only telling him how much she needed him. She was so helpless. So tiny and weak she wasn't fitting into this world. But having someone like Eren made her connected to the outside world so strong that nothing could break that bond. Never.

Two hearts that were once beating in the same body, though now separated, still beated in a sychronized rhythim, never changing the pace. It still remained the same and it will till the end of their lives. Their hearts are meant to beat together.

''Shhh.'' Eren whispered, lulling the little girl into sleep. But she refused to. Her crying pierced through Eren's tired body, making it hard to focus on anything. ''Sleep, my little angel.'' He walked gracefully from wall to wall, the dim light illuminating a pleasant atmosphere on their faces.

''She's still awake?'' a raspy voice cut off the mother-child moment.

Eren shook his head. ''She's crying all the time. I'm afraid she's sick.'' He pressed his lips to the small forehead. ''But she's not hot.''

Levi walked over and rested his head against Eren's shoulder. He sighed, obviously not knowing what to do. ''Is she hungry?''

''I fed her some minutes ago. Also her diapers are changed. I don't know what's wrong.''

''Me too.''  Levi's finger caressed Renee's cheeks and he smiled softly feeling the warmth underneath his skin. She was awake now, her cheeks slightly damp from tears but she stopped crying the moment Levi crossed the room. Her small lips were making quiet sounds and Levi had to chuckle to the way she was jerking her tiny arms like she wanted to grab Levi or hold on to something. Her tiny fingers searched for something just too feel the presence and closeness of her parents. He placed his finger in between her small ones and the moment they fitted together perfectly he felt a light squeeze. She gripped him and didn't let go and Eren's heart melt watching the scene.

''She loves you more than me.'' Eren pouted.

''It's because she knows I'm not a brat like you. We're not sticking around with the loser kids.''

Eren sticked his toungue out. ''No, really. She stopped crying the moment you showed up.''

Levi remained silent his eyes watching the small green ones.

''I guess I have that calming effect on her?''

Eren laughed a bit.

''Look, she's asleep.''

''Thank God.'' Eren joked and yawned. ''It's goddamn two - twenty.'' He walked to the crib and placed her gently on the little matress, covering her with a soft blanket. After he checked on her one more time he turned to Levi. ''Let's go to sleep.'' He intertwined his fingers with Levi's and they both headed to their room to finally catch some sleep before the little time bomb exploaded again.

 

(...)

 

Eren yawned and opened his eyes. The clock ticks four – eleven and thank God the baby's not crying and Levi is here and he's gonna snuggle next to him...

Wait, where's Levi?

He sat up rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust to the dark. After some seconds he looked to Levi's side and was surprised to see an empty place and the covers scattered on the bed.

''Maybe he's using the bathroom.'' He sighed and layed back down onto the soft sheets, positioning himslef so he could be as close to Levi when he comes back.

Some time passed and Eren's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Now he couldn't sleep; he wanted to cuddle with Levi until they both fall asleep again but Levi wasn't coming back. He sat up again ready to call for Levi's name but decided against it. He could wake up Renee and he doesn't want to spend one more hour of singing and lulling and yawning. He slowly got up and walked to the living room, stopping as he saw the scene in front of his very eyes.

The only light that was shining was the light from the table lamp near the window where their shelf of books was and it gave a lazy illumination to the whole room. In the center of the room he saw Levi with Renee to his chest, striding across the room, a quiet melody coming out of his mouth. She wasn't asleep, her little eyes were focused on one spot Eren couldn't figure out which but the way her little hands were gripping Levi's tank top forced a light smile to Eren's lips. And the way she rested her head, black locks brushing pale skin made Eren's heart swell with love and happiness. One of his hands was cupping her head, the other supported the whole body and he held her like she was just a speck of dust; so tiny and fragile, like she would get lost if he eased the grip on her. His own head was leaning against Renee's and his eyes were closed.

Eren stood there leaning against the door frame, gripping the wood like he wanted to be hidden so he couldn't disturb this beautiful moment. A deep kind of affection and love of a father and a daughter in late night hours, surrounded only by the faint melody coming out of his lungs and her silent murmuring against his tank top.

Eren decided to walk over and hug Levi from behind, the other not flinching at the sudden touch. Insted he leaned his head backwards on Eren's shoulder and he looked up at him.

''Is she asleep?'' he whispered.

Eren took a glance at the little girl.

''No, she's still awake.''

A long pause. Their bodies were swinging lightly to Levi's late night lullaby. After the pleasant silence Levi spoke up.

''I didn't want to wake you up. She was crying and you were sleeping so peacefully. You're up almost the whole night so I let you sleep. I mean, you're up for the last two weeks, since you're out of the hospital. I kinda feel guilty.''

''Oh, Levi.'' Eren smiled. ''You don't have to feel guilty. Don't worry about me. I know it's hard and exhausting but it's my job as a mom.'' He kissed Levi's hair. ''But thank you.''

''You know, she stopped crying when she saw me again. Somehow it's starting to get weird.''

''I don't know what's wrong with you but you have some kind of a baby magnet.''

''But she doesn't want to fucking fall asleep.''

''Don't curse!'' Eren's whisper pitched a little higher.

''Like she understands me.''

''She does. Even if she seems so small and helpless she can understand pretty much.''

''Shut up.''

Eren closed his eyes.

''My little sugar mouse, why don't you sleep? Your mommy and daddy are tired.'' Levi breathed out, affection still present in his voice.

''She likes to torture us.''

''She's gonna be a bad - ass women one day, I bet my head on it.''

''Yeah.''

After some swings later and unfinished circles they both decided for their own good to take Renee to their bedroom and share the remained night together. Eren took her from Levi's arms, she was still awake and her tiny arms danced in the air as she was placed gently in the middle of their bed. Levi followed suit and snuggled closer to her as much as he could avoiding to squash her. Eren turned off the lamp and layed to Renee's other side, his fingers caressed her small legs.

''Now, sleep!'' Levi ordered, a smile resonating through his weak attempt of a command.

''She doesn't give a fuck.''

''And I'm the one cursing here? Shame on you Eren. You have such a bad influence on her.''

''Shut up.''

As he was pouting he felt a pair of soft lips lingering on his own and he had to smile into the kiss. He kissed him back and when they broke apart Levi leaned down and kissed Renee's cheek.

''Good night, my princess.''

''Sleep tight.'' Eren whispered, kissing her forehead and his hand sneaking under the covers for Levi's hand.

Their fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sudden rush of inspiration and fluff in my chest and I had to get rid of it. So, I hope you enjoyed this little family moment. <3
> 
> Okay, the fic has definetely some things to figure out on itself and I have some ideas for the next chapters! Can't wait to write them! :3 (I have a feeling this fic's gonna have 100 chapters, omg I can't stop myself xD)


	19. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Because I'm head over heels in love with you and I can't sleep without you in my bed anymore. Simply said, you're the biggest part in my life and I want you to be a part of it every day.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised : here you have some Winmin!  
> I really enjoyed writing it because it wasn't Ereri. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. :) xoxo
> 
> SMUT.

Clumsy steps echoed through the hall closely followed with a faint giggle and rustling of a jacket that had fallen off one shoulder.

Erwin looked up from the TV to see it was past midnight and sighed getting up and greeting a drunk student that tried to keep his posture straight, his face twisted in a mix of seriousness and a suppress of a laugh. He stopped near the door frame and looked up at Erwin who was standing there, a gentle smile on his lips; for Armin it was hard  to focus on his face. Is he angry he asked himself?

''What in the world happened to you?''

''I pssed my exm.'' He giggled.

''Armin, you're on summer break.'' Erwin crossed his arms and shook his head. The younger blonde was beyond drunk. But he had to admit that listening to those slurred words, clumsy steps and incoherent thoughts was such a cute thing. Actually, it was more cute because Armin acted different every time he got drunk. Sometimes he would be quiet and slow, the other time he would sing and try to dance. On some occasions he would get super touchy and on other he would get pissed and scream the shit out of him because someone stole his favourite pen when he wasn't looking and he payed 3 $ for that shit.

This time Armin was a mix of everything; he was smiling from ear to ear, giggles erupted from his mouth and he was clumsy as a kid that started to walk. Also, he was talkative what Erwin enjoyed because some secrets would be revealed later, he was sure of that. Still standing in front of him Armin didn't even know what he was talking so he spilled his thoughts from the depths of his mind.

''Did ya know thad 'm no virgin anymoe?'' he pointed with a finger.

''Let's go to bed, you're wasted as fuck.'' He tried to grab Armin's arm but the younger one wriggled himself out from the soft grip.

''His name is Erwin and he's sooooo hndsome and I have to break up with ya cuz 'm cheating on you with him.''

Erwin just laughed.

''He's blonde. He's a man barbie.''

''You're so cute when you're drunk.''

''Yep.'' And another giggle filled the air when Armin slipped down the wall and sat on the floor.

''Who got you home?''

''Connie.'' He allowed his head to lull from side to side. ''Ya should see hs car. A fuckhin truck. Soooo bigg...'' he tried to gesture wih his hands that were now on Erwin's shoulders as the older one lifted him from the floor. ''Fuck, 'm flyin'. I'm a fucking bird.''

Walking towards his bedroom with Armin to his chest was the hardest task he ever set to himself. Armin laughed all the time only ending up burping and eventually trying to throw up and dear Lord was he wriggling and kicking like a little kid. When he finally manged to set him down onto the bed and try to strip him down he was yanked down in a mad kiss attempt where he was more licked off than kissed.

''C'mere sexy lady.'' He giggled, his arms failing to hold onto Erwin.

''Shut up and sleep, Arlert.'' He pried the pair of sloppy arms from himself and ruffled the blond hair before he took Armin's shirt and jeans off. After some minutes he joined the drunk student, chuckling when he saw the other with an agape mouth, snorring and occupying the center of the bed.

''This isn't your bed, you know?'' he propped himself on one elbow and watched the sleeping student with an affectionate look. ''We don't even live together and yet you occupy the most of my apartment.'' His fingers played with blond strands only tucking them behind the student's ear. Placing a soft kiss to the other's forehead, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to shut his brain down.

 

(...)

 

Armin groaned when he opened his blue eyes, feeling a heavy headache lingering in the back of his skull. His vision was blurred a bit and his left arm felt numb; he must have slept on it the whole night and now the itching feeling was burning his whole skin. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the soft pillow, feeling his whole body ache and his stomach ready to make it rain vodka and whiskey.

''Good morning, little punk.'' A voice echoed from the door.

''Shut the fuck up. I'm dying.'' He mumbled and managed to lift his hand and give Erwin the finger. The matress dipped by his side and he felt soft lips on his shoulder.

''I'll bring you some medicine. You're not leaving the bed all day.''

''Yeah, it's not like I can't get up or do some shit. What day it is?''

''Sunday.''

''God, I don't remember a thing. Who the fuck drove me home?''

''You said it was Connie. You're lucky you didn't die.''

''I thought he would drive me to my apartment. Little fucker...''he breathed out, a sharp flash of pain stabbing his head. He gulped  down the medicine and layed back down. ''Thanks.''

''Can I have a kiss?''

''Hell no! I stink like I rat.''

''You're not gonna believe me when I say that last night you brushed your teeth every time you threw up, still totally wasted.'' He laughed at that memory. ''And besides, you came here uncalled so you're taking the consequences.''

''Oh my God!'' he groaned and rubbed his face. ''That's so embarassing. Why didn't you stop me? Erwin I hate you!''

''Your fault for being cute. Now, you're going to kiss me or not?''

Armin frowned and turned to the other side, his back facing Erwin. The minute he turned he looked over his shoulder and chuckled. ''Okay, come here.'' He extended his arms and waited till the older blonde was placed in front of his face, breath tickling his lips and nose. He tightened his grip on Erwins muscular shoulders and yanked him down to close the distance between them. Erwin's lips tasted sweet, he must have put honey into his tea, something Armin loved to discover every time he spent the weekend here. His fingers brushed the trimmed part and the other five caressed the skin that was warm and soft to his touch.

Erwin placed himself between the student's legs, hovering slightly over the younger male to tease him, lips pressing light kisses onto Armin's lips or cheeks. Armin's breath started to quicken as his fingers trailed down Erwin's spine, ending near the dimples only to press his lower back down so he could feel him.

Their lips started to brush faster, tongue tracing and teeth tugging on lower lips like they marked those little patches of burning skin. Erwin started to move his hips, his body rocking lazily against Armin's; the motion was slow on itself and his hands were cupping each cheek of Armin's face. The younger one traced the outlines of Erwin's ribs and he loved the feeling of his collarbones that lead to firm chest muscles pressing onto his own.

Erwin's breathing quickened too and he added a little more pressure to his hips, dragging them slowly over the bony ones in a long motion that earned him soft moans coming from Armin pink lips. His hands wandered to Armin's legs, stroking the skin with such affection and leaving goosebumps behind. His lips wandered over Armin's neck too, sucking lightly onto the skin, leaving a pleasan't sensation inside his chest. He knew they'll turn into a light shade of purple during the day and he smiled into the skin when he imagined Armin's cheeks blushing after trying to hide the love marks with his mid-neck long hair.

Every motion that was dragged from their bodies was slow and lazy, the bitterness of the morning was heaving in the air. Touches were light and kisses soft, paying attention to the spots that needed more time to be discovered and feel more intense than usually. Their bodies were pressed together, skin melted into skin, the warmth spreading from the surface to their cores and hearts that were racing a quiet race.

Morning sex was one of the things they loved. The way their bodies cooperated by moving along in a simple motion where only soft touches lingered on the hot skin more than usual. They loved the way it was going so naturally; no desire to devour the lust in the other's eyes that made their bodies grind on eachother, movements rapid and strong trying to find relief in the pleasure hidden deep inside of them. They loved to discover that pleasure inch by inch, kissing the right spots and unlocking the door that lead them into an affectionate union. And the way their breaths were slightly quickened and soft but quiet moans echoed between their lips was a part of not ruining the glory of a beautiful morning.

When Erwin slided down Armin's body he kissed his patch down, stealing moans and whimpers from the younger's lips. He kissed his collarbones, mouthing the bone carefully and letting his hands wander over Armin's body. Then he pressed open - mouthed kisses into Armin's chest, sometimes biting the skin and teasing the student with every inch he took in between his teeth. His lips kissed the lean muscles of Armin's body, paying attention to the way they moved underneath his mouth. When he reached down to his hips, he lifted one of Armin's legs and placed it over his shoulder; looking up at him and smirking when Armin jumped to the feeling of Erwin's teeth on his hips.

He took off Armin's underwear and the younger blonde moaned to the feeling of Erwin's breath over his crotch. Blue eyes pierced into blue depths when he kissed the sensitive tip and took him further inside his mouth making Armin bite his lip and arch his back from the matress. Armin's fingers were lost in his lover's hair like his breath inside his lungs when Erwin sucked harder and harder, the hot feeling building more and more inside of him.

He let out a whine when Erwin parted from his member only to slide up to his trembling lips to change their positiones so they were both sitting. Armin locked his arms behind his lover's neck and looked him deep in the eyes, chest rising and falling and heart beating wild. He moved closer so their hips were touching again and when Armin pressed himself closer to Erwin's body it felt like they were ready to melt into one and feel eachother to the fullest.

Erwin put on a condom and coated himself with lube and after he prepared Armin, the student took a deep breath and pressed himself down onto Erwin, forehead pressed to the other's firm shoulder. After some time for adjusting to the feeling he started to move his hips slowly, like he was afraid he'll feel a flash of pain if he moved a bit faster. He lifted his head and closed the distance between them, their tongues dancing to the rhythms of their hips and breaths. Erwin's fingers found their place on the slim waist of his lover, gripping him gently with his thumbs pressing circles into his bony hips.

Armin cried out when his sweet spot was hit and he clutched onto Erwin's shoulders for dear life, angling his hips so that the other could hit it again. Both of them were moaning, cursing the pleasure that was tearing them apart, breaths mixing together in an erotic melody of love.

Armin pressed himself closer to Erwin's body wanting to feel every inch of his skin touching his own. He wanted to memorize the scent of his skin a little bit covered with sweat and the smell of sex that smelled so hypnotizing and addictive. He wanted to hear every little tone that left Erwin's throat; he too pressed kisses into his neck, feeling the vibrations whenever Erwin grunted or moaned.

A tight feeling was forming inside of him and it was slowly tearing him apart. He increased his movements and preassure meeting Erwin's thrusts in a matching pace. He shut his eyes close and let his mouth open when his throat couldn't hold back the sweet noises locked away deep inside.

He couldn't take it anymore; Erwin was hitting his prostate with every thrust and waves of pleasure washed over his body. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger from his lower abdomen to his whole body, the incredible feeling washing over him and making him see white. He moaned Erwin's name when his orgasm hit him; tighthening around Erwin the younger caused the other's orgasm to which the other tighthened his grip on his waist and bit down onto the student's shoulder not letting go until the last wave of pleasure echoed through his body.

They stayed like this for some time; both trying to catch their breaths and calm down their trembling hands and racing hearts. Armin rested his head on top of Erwin's breathing in his favourite scent which was memorized a long time ago and had a special place in the back of his brain. Whenever he remembered the sweet scent of Erwin's skin, goosebumps were spreading over his body and a soft smile would cover his lips. This was his favourite scent and no parfume in this world could replace it.

They layed down and covered themselves with blankets, Erwin resting his head on top of Armin's own, a hand stroking Armin's arm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the other's presence and warmth.

''Can I ask you something?''

''How many times have I told you that you don't have to ask for kisses.'' Armin sighed and nuzzled his nose into the other's neck.

''No, it's something that I wanted to ask you for a long time.''

Armin stayed still and waited for Erwin to continue.

''Would you like to move in with me?''

Armin's eyes widened. He couldn't say a word which caused the older male to speak.

''I understand if you're not feeling ready. I'm sorry I bothered you with that.''

''Why?''

''What why?''

''Why do you want me to move in with you?''

Erwin chuckled and squeezed the student in his arms. ''Because I'm head over heels in love with you and I can't sleep without you in my bed anymore. Simply said, you're the biggest part in my life and I want you to be a part of it every day.''

Lifting his head, Armin pressed a kiss to the other's mouth, letting it linger more than it should.

''Your reasons are totally illogical but you know, someties the illogical things seem the most logical.'' He pressed another kiss and snuggled back to Erwin's chest letting the other figure out his own way to say:

''Yes Erwin, I want to live with you together.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split in two. I didn't have inspiration for the second part so I'll just post the first one. With that we're moving away from the ending which was supposed to be after this chapter BUT here we are and we still have two more chaps left! Yaay for you and booo for me because I'm so lame and lazy and lately I don't have motivation to write. Spank me for that like Connie said to Sasha. OMG xD
> 
> And I like the idea of a Winmin side story. But we'll see... <3


	20. Tell me a tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Once upon a time, there was a little boy who fought a tall giant...''

When autumn came and painted all the leafs in golden tears Renee grew up into a beautiful little girl.

Her dark hair grew into a few locks that curled behind her neck. Her bright, green eyes opened more and she started to notice things and follow them with her eyes. Also, she started to react differently to Eren's voice; her small hands would dance in a special way whenever Eren spoke after she woke up.

But what warmed their hearts more was the little smile she learned to make.

It was a great experience they'll never forget. They didn't know that a two months old baby could smile and it left them shocked that Renee started to smile when Levi sang to her.

''Eren, come here.'' his voice hurried. ''Oh my, you'll not believe this. Eren, come here. She's smiling!'' His eyes were wide as he stared into that small smile those little pink lips managed to make. His heart beated hard against his ribs, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he watched that small curve on Renee's face for the first time. When Eren came she pressed her lips into a pout, annoyed by the fact that her pacifier was missing. Soon she begun to protest and a loud cry filled the room.

''I swear she was smiling.'' Levi breathed, a big smile on his face as he lulled her to sleep.

''Naaaah, why do I never get to see those things!'' Eren protested. ''That's not fair.'' he pouted.

''That's beacuse you're a shitty parent.'' Levi chuckled.

''Well, I wish you the best for the rest of the night because I'm not the one who's gonna wake up in the middle of the night when she gets hungry. I'm out!'' Eren jumped on the couch. Then he turned and flashed Levi a big smile. ''Good luck with the diapers.''

''Eren, you can't-''

''Apparently I'm a shitty parent, so I'm leaving it all to you Mr.perfect daddy.''

''Eren-''

''Nope.''

''Eren I have a meeting tomorr-''

''Shitty parent.'' Eren sang.

Levi turned away and walked to their bedroom where he placed her on the bed and layed beside her.

''He's such a moron.'' he played with her fingers. ''He's not welcome in our club anymore.'' 

Renee watched her father's face, green eyes following Levi's blue ones. Her fingers curled around Levi's finger as he poked her small chest playfully. 

After a long pause he nudged her cheek with his nose and kissed her gently.

''Na, you think mommy likes a golden ring, or one with a stone in it?''  he paused and smiled. ''Daddy's planning to propose mommy, you know that? Daddy has to buy a beautiful ring he'll put on mommy's finger, just like this,'' he motioned it on her tiny finger ''and then we can get married and you'll be the one who will throw rose petals on the path and bring us our rings. But first of all daddy will have to knee down and hold mommy's hand,'' he took her tiny hand in his '' and then daddy will say all those beautiful words to mommy and maybe daddy will make him cry, oh don't worry, he'll be crying because he'll be happy. Happy to have me and you. And then if daddy gets lucky, mommy will say yes and I'll put the ring on his finger and he'll promise me to be mine forever. Of course, '' he smiled and kissed her hair ''you'll be mine too. You'll be my little sugar mouse who takes away my sleep but I will never get angry. Daddy would never get angry at you, you know that? You're my perfect little princess. Oh, and please don't tell mommy. It's a secret only between us. Okay? '' when he finished pouring his heart out he noticed the girl has been fallen asleep, so he covered her with a blanket and stood up gently.

He walked to the couch were Eren was watching a TV show and he sat down beside him and took his hand in his.

''She's asleep on our bed.'' he cooed sofly, massaging Eren's ring finger and drawing little circles around the knuckle. ''I'll join her, I'm tired.'' he yawned and put his head on Eren's shoulder.

''I'm sorry.''

''About what?'' he straightened himself up and looked at Eren.

''About me being an asshole. I mean, you were just kidding and it was rude of me to leave you alone with her.''

''Oh, Eren...''

''No, you have to wake up early tomorrow and it wouldn't be fair if you run around in the house and feed her or just check on her. It's my job to do that.''

''Eren,'' Levi smiled softly. ''It's my job too. I'm as much responsible for her as you. I don't care if I have to wake up every hour. It's Renee and if I have to I would go to the end of the world for her. And, you don't have to apologize. You're not a shitty parent. You're the best mom-daddy I ever saw.'' he kissed him on the lips.

''Go to sleep.'' Eren laughed.

''Yeah. What about you?'' he stood up.

''I'll stay up until the shows over. Good night.''

Levi bent down to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. ''Night.'' he whispered.

 

(...)

 

''Guchii, guchiii guu.'' Grisha's fingers pinched Renee's cheeks. ''Who's my little girl? Ha? Who's my little mouse?''

''Dad,'' Eren smiled ''Come in first.'' he shooed his father away from the door. ''How was your trip?''

Grisha took of his jacket and hat off and placed it on the coat stand, smiling brightly at the little girl in Eren's arms.

''Oh, it was fine. Got a little sick but hey, I can't complain I'm an old man.'' he ruffled Eren's hair. ''Now, come to grandpa!'' he took the little girl from Eren's arms and pressed her to his chest. ''Oh, you're so heavy! And you're so tiny!'' he cooed. ''Your daddy used to be much bigger then you now. By the way how old is she?''

''She's two months old.''

''Oh, so old yet! Today you're a baby and the next day you wake up as a teenager. I can't believe how much time passed. I missed you!'' he kissed the little girl.

''Yeah, you haven't even see her.''

''You look like your daddy.'' Grisha smiled. ''And your other, too. But you have the Jaeger hair definitely! And our green eyes.'' he turned to see Eren's face as he spoke ''But mostly you look like your grandmother. You have her eyebrows and the green passion inside your eyes.'' his voice softened as he remembered the features that adorned his beloved wife's face. Eren could sense a shade of sadness as he spoke about her in a way that told you that he missed her and still felt pain thinking about the women he loved more than anything. Also, there was a shade of affection when he mentioned all the beautiful features the little girl inherited from her late grandmother. Eren's heart sank as he looked into Renee's face and reckognized all the features his mother posessed; beautiful lines and curves of her jaw, green oceans hidden beneath crystal clear eyes, dark locks covering her tiny head. Renee looked like Carla. She was so beautiful.

''Where is Levi?'' his father's voice cut him off.

''Oh, he said he needed to get something done. Probably work.'' he looked at the watch and smiled.'' He'll be back soon. You want tea?''

''I'd love that.'' he gave Eren a smile and turned to Renee. ''Eren, she smiling! She's smiling at me!''

''What?!'' Eren raced to the couch with two empty cups in his hands eager to see the phenomenon he hasn't seen yet. ''Oh, not again!'' he whined. ''I missed it again!''

''Wait, you haven't seen her smiling yet?''

''Yes! Levi saw her this morning, you saw it too, everyone except me! Why?''

''Eren, don't worry. She just had started to smile and believe me you'll see her smile more often from now on. She's still small and she won't smile all the time, but when she figures it out you'll wake up by her smile and go to sleep next to her smile.''

As Eren returned to the kitchen Levi came home, his face covered with tiredness and annoyance.

''Oh, Levi. You're back.'' Eren greeted him from the kitchen. ''Dad's here.''

After he took off his jacket and shoes he walked in and saw the old man playing with Renee. He walked over and shook his hand smiling softly.

''Oh, Mr. Jaeger. Nice to see you again. How are you?''

''I'm fine, Levi. Nice to see you too. I'm staying for some days here so I decided to pay you a visit and see my little granddaughter. She's gorgeus!'' 

Levi just smiled.

''Do you want tea?'' Eren asked.

Levi turned to see him and smiled. ''Coffee.''

The brunette just hummed playfully and turned to his previous task again.

Levi closed his eyes and leaned against the couch, his pale face looking absent and worried.

''What's wrong?'' Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he sat down and studied Levi's face. ''Do you want to sleep?''

''No,'' he rubbed his eyes and sighed ''It's just...I was supposed to have a free day tomorrow but they somehow canceled everything so I'm working till I don't know when. I thought to spend a normal day with my family but I guess I can't have that. ''

''Oh.'' was all Eren managed to say.

He really felt sorry for him. After summer was over everything came back to its usual rhythm and Levi found himself in more work than he even used to be. Everytime when he wanted to plan something with his family or even have a free day to lazy around with his daughter, something had to come up and ruin his plans. He wasn't home all day and it slowly begun to leave a heavy feeling inside Eren's chest. He couldn't say they became distant but there was a barrier between them, for sure. The lack of time for eachother was hard on them; Eren would be left to do housework and take care of Renee and Levi was off to work not returning till the evening. The silence in this apartment was heavy and it left a hardy noticeable sting that was there for sure when Eren sat alone in their living room, sighing and having nothing to do. The TV wasn't interesting anymore; even if he found a good show he wouldn't see it till the end because Renee's cries would join the annoying commercials and ruin everything. Even all those books started to feel dull; his eyes would be too sore to read the sentences and when he drowned himself into the world of paper and ink, he had to swim to the surface quickly and check on his little daughter or lull the back to sleep. He used to enjoy reading so much, it was a way to free himself from everything, a way to be happy and fulfilled with satisfaction- but now it represented just a way to beat time and loneliness.

Yeah, sometimes he felt lonely. He felt like he hadn't enough time for Levi and he was afraid the older one would leave him. This fear he sometimes gave more thought than he ever should gnawed at the back of his skull and made his skin feel uncomfortable. He understood that Levi had to work; someone needs to take care of the family but sometimes he caught himself in selfish moments when he tought about Levi caring too much about his work. Instead he should give more attention to Eren, he deserved it after all. After a shock shook his body he would try to shoo those kind of thoughts away. Levi loved him. How could he think about those kind of things. But somehow...He missed him; his breath, his touch, his whole body. Those things made him blush and he found himself feeling desperate because he was actually missing him. Even though he was there every day he missed him. And he was afraid that Levi could not fill this hole...

His daily routine was boring. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of Renee. And sometimes he caught himself wishing to go back to college, fool arund the campus with Armin and do immature pranks to Jean. Oh, how he missed those days. He wondered what Armin was doing, he hasn't seen him for a while. He knew the blonde was back to college and he knew he was busy but somehow he missed his company. He wished to play games at Armin's place, drink beer and curse at fictional characters calling them dicks and assbuts whenever they died or exploaded.

He missed wasting his time with pointless things. Things that made him burst into laughter and leak tears from his eyes. He missed getting in trouble and blaming Armin for that. After all he was the smarthead, he always had a few excuses on mind. He missed getting drunk. Oh yeah, beer was definitely one thing he missed the most. College parties and beer pong and pizza till you see pepperoni and cheese.

But the most he missed his iresponsibility. His freedom of being a young man, fooling around and making a lot of mistakes he'll be regreting later but having the best memories. Now, he had millions of things he was responsible for. Millions of decisions he had to make and not only his life was affected with those decisions. He had a _child._ His own child he had to take care of, raise it into a good person and give his own life to. He had to give this child love (which he did all the time - he'll never get tired of it), his time and attention. He had to be a parent. It was a hard task and sometimes he was struggling. But he is only human. He can afford himself struggle sometime.

After a long silence Grisha chose to speak.

''I've been thinking since I'm here for a few days and it's still afternoon that I could babysit Renee and you two could go out.''

The young couple looked at Grisha with wide eyes.

''I mean, you deserve a pause, right? I know how it feels to be under pressure and having no time for some things. I know that you're both still young and need some time for yourselves. I had those moments too when I had you Eren. And you have to thank Ms. Arlert for babysitting you so your mother and me could just spend some time with eachother. It doesn't automatically mean you can't take it anymore to be parents. It's natural to feel stressed a bit. After all this is the first time you experience such thing and I know it's hard sometimes. So, please let me spend some time with my granddaugther and you two can make yourself a nice night. Go out on a dinner, go watch a movie or even go and get drunk on a party. Do everything to just relax a bit and come back to life again. Okay? Anyways, I want to get to know my little mouse here better and I think we'll have a good time without you. Don't you think, my little mouse? Believe me, you can't beat us. We're gonna have more fun than you two.'' the way Grisha said those words left the young couple speechless. He understood them and supported them and he knew what it felt like to be a parent. He was the angel sent from God.

''Dad...'' Eren started ''You don't have to do that...'' he blushed a bit.

''Yes, I have to do that, Eren. I fly all around the world. I take care of plenty of children I never even knew they existed and I feel the need to spend some time with my granddaugter! It's my duty as a grandpa to tell boring tales and fall asleep on the couch with the kid in my arms!''

''But-''

''Hoosh-hoosh.'' he started to wave them off. ''Go and have a good time.''

''Mr. Jaeger...''

''Listen to me, young man.'' he turnend his gaze to Levi. This was the first time in his life that Levi felt intimidated by someone. Of course it has to be the father of his future husband. ''I trust you when it comes to my son. But I want to believe that you're the right one for Eren. Having a child with someone doesn't always mean you're made for eachother, but I see that you care about him and that you truly love him. I trust you, my kid. I believe that Eren is in good hands and that he'll be happy to share his life with you. So, I command you to show me how much you care, how much you actually want to make Eren happy. Okay?''

Levi was shocked.This almost sounded like his blessing. Maybe it was?

''Yes, sir.'' he stood up and took Eren's hand. Then he kissed his cheek and drew his arms around the brunette's slim waist. ''You won't be able to separate me from him.''

Eren blushed and tried to wriggle out of Levi's grip. This was too embarassing.

''Do I have to kick your ass, son?''' Grisha warned, but a chuckle betrayed his attentions to remain stoic and serious. ''When you were a teenager you begged me to let you go to parties and now look at you. You have a chance and yet you refuse to go. What in the world have I done wrong?''

''Dad, stop it. You're embarassing.''

''That's what fathers are for. One day Renee will say that to you too, believe me.''

''Well,'' Levi started ''Let's go then.''

''Where?''

A smirk covered Levi's lips. ''I think I have an idea...''

They started to go to their bedroom when Eren turned and nervously smiled ''You're sure you can take care of her?''

''Yeah, I am.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

''Okay, so...she's fed, her diapers are changed. Actually you don't need to do a single thing. Maybe you should lull her to sleep, she'll get annoying soon and maybe you'll-''

''Eren, I am your father. I know what to do.''

''Ups, yeah. Sorry. Umm...if you need something or if something happens call me, okay?''

''Okay.''

''So...umm...''

''Eren go.''

''Sorry.''

The brunette rushed to the bedroom and closed the door.

''Sometimes I swear I question him being my own son. How are you getting along with them, Renee?'' he sighed and started to lull her to sleep. ''I hope you'll not end up as hopeless as Eren.''

 

(...)

 

Grisha's fingers brushed the frame of Carla's picture.

''My beloved Carla.'' he sighed ''You're son is an idiot. But he's a good father, I have to admit that. He's doing a great job for someone who doesn't even know how to iron baby clothes.''

''I miss you.'' he added. ''I still remember the day Eren was born. God, I hate to admit that but I was more hopeless and scared than he is now. But let's keep it a secret.''

He glanced around the apartment and studied all the things surrounding him. This place was nice, he thought. Warm and pleasant. He smiled thinking about how lucky Renee is. Her parents may seem to be little dorks but they are the best she could get. He knew she'll get the love she deserves and he also knew she'll grow up into a happy person because her parents were indeed wonderful people. Eren with his big heart and passion and Levi with his self restraint and persistance.

He walked into Renee's room only to find her awake and blinking.

''Oh, you're awake.'' he picked her up. ''Why don't you sleep? It's too late for you to stay up.'' he huffed. ''I know, I know. I would let you be up a little bit more, but your parents set you a curfew. Sorry, I'm only your grandpa.''

He walked her through the whole house, hummed her some lullabies but the litlle girl didn't want to fall alseep.

''So, you're a little rebel, aren't you?'' He decided to sit down and tell her a story.

''Once upon a time, there was a little boy who fought a tall giant...''

 

(...)

 

''You remember this place?'' Levi asked softly, enjoying the little breeze that was chilly but calming.

''Yeah.'' Eren smiled. ''I embarassed myself in front of you, of course I'll never forget that.''

Levi laughed a bit and hugged the brunette. ''I almost peed my pants. You really made me laugh like no one else.''

''It was an accident!'' Eren groaned. ''And it was Armin's fault.''

''Yeah, yeah say what you want. I know the truth.''

''No, it really was his- wait. It was your idea right? You did this to me!'' Eren blushed and jumped at the same time. ''You planned this, right?''

''I'm sorry but back then you kinda pissed me off and I had to teach you a lesson.'' he chuckled and tightened his grip. ''Ups.''

''Ha-ha-ha. It's not funny.'' Eren mumbled.

''At least you won my heart that day. Be happy I ever told you that.''

''What?'' Eren was surprised. After a minute he smirked. ''I knew it! I knew it you had the hots for me. And you kept denying it.''

''I wanted to drive you insane. That's all. And get in your pants.''

''You did in the end.''

''And I made you a child.''

''You did. And I'm kinda grateful for that,'' he turned to face his lover ''I mean, it wasn't super-duper in the beginning but it turned out good in the end and I don't regret a thing.''

''I'm glad to hear that. Renee is such an angel.''

''Yeah. I love you two till death!'' he kissed the shorter one, his lips touching carefully Levi's ones. They brushed in a slow motion; Eren's hands cupped Levi's cheeks and Levi's fingers found their way into Eren's hair. Their lips parted more, only to feel the heat of the other in an intimate way. After some time they decided to add some tongue and fooling around like the dorks they were they had a good round of French kisses they thought they were too old for but proved themselves wrong. 

After a small dinner in their favourite restoraunt Levi decided to walk a bit, his fingers never leaving Eren's. The sun wasn't still down and the sky was painted in a soft shade of red with pink and orange clouds on the bleeding sky. The weather was chilly and Eren had to tuck his cheeks behind his scarf, looking funny and making Levi chuckle. They missed moments like this; only the two of them spending time somewhere peaceful and less noisy than the town. Levi decided to take Eren to the river near the restoraunt where the traffic faded and nature came to its full beauty. There was a small bridge Eren remembered meeting Levi once  with Armin and Erwin. Also this place was special to the blondes. Eren remembers Armin telling him that Erwin kissed him the first time here on this small bridge. Actually, this brigde was a special place to everyone in this town. There were secrets carved into the wood, keeping them safe till eternity and collecting so many love stories even a book couldn't hold.

On this bridge Levi decided to propose to Eren.

''Come here!'' Levi smiled and waved Eren to join him on the wooden bridge.

''Wait, I want to see the ducks.'' Eren waved him off and walked towards the birds who instantly ran away from him. ''Fuck, stupid birds.'' he mumbled.

''That's because you're a fucking giant. If I were a duck I'd be scared too.''

''Shut up, midget!'' Eren poked his tongue out.

''Come here, you moron. I want to kiss you.''

Eren blushed when he realized that there were some poeple and that they weren't alone anymore. This place was a destination for a lot of couples.

''I'm coming. You don't have to yell, there are other peo-''

He was cut off with Levi's lips. The heat they provided was overwhelming and Eren felt so happy to taste them everyday. They tasted like wine and coffee, they tasted like Levi. He opened his mouth for Levi to make him feel dizzy like a highschool girl, enjoying the feeling of Levi's soft tongue brushing his. Soon those lips pressed sweet kisses into his neck and Eren had to giggle because they always felt ticklish and he loved the way they touched his skin.

''Suddenly a teenager?'' Eren smiled, looking into Levi's blue eyes.

''I missed you.'' 

''Me too.''

They stayed like that for some time, Levi leaned his head on Eren's chest listening to his breathing while Eren leaned his chin on Levi's head watching the sun go down.

This was the moment, Levi thought. It couldn't be more perfect.

''Eren?'' he asked softly.

''Yeah?'' was the reply.

Slowly Levi's heart began to pound faster.

''I want to ask you something.'' 

''You can ask me whatever you want.'' he smiled.

Levi's fingers clutched the little black box in his pocket.

This was the moment to bind them together.

Ask for love.

Support.

Loyalty.

He breathed out a breath he held too long and opened his eyes, watching the green drowning him in affection.

This was the man he _loved_ _more than himself._

This was the man he wants to _spend the rest of his life with_.

This was the man he wants to _marry._

He kneeled down and took Eren's hand in his own and begun to speek:

''I couldn't ask for more if I had the chance to. I have everything I want when I look at you. I have everything I want when I hold my daughter in my arms. I could never picture myslef having those things with someone else. Eren, do you want to be my everything I need for the rest of my life? Because I need you. I want you and need you and love you. Will you marry me?''he looked up into green oceans whose waves were covering cheeks colored with crimson.

Eren was crying.

Levi took out the small box, opening it and revealing a beautiful ring made of white gold. On each side of the ring was a line carved in, adding beauty into simplicity. Eren's eyes widened more at the sight of Levi putting it on his ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

''Yes!'' his heart skipped beats and beats as he finally experienced the thing he dreamed so much often of.

Levi proposed to him.

He will marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Renee to spend some time with her grandfather.  
> Also, I hope you cried at the end.
> 
> *whispers here's the ring:  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-qP-y8udZu20/TX6sgd_4FRI/AAAAAAAAAEI/8CiYoeSWUTM/s400/hanks%252Bband.jpg
> 
> p.s I was kinda surprised to see how many people dislike mpreg and I have a weird feeling that College hormones sucks. I hope it's a good story for you guys out there. I want to thank all those who support me and read my work! I can't describe how much I love you. 
> 
> So, as much as it hurts me to say - this story is coming to its end. There is one more chapter that needs to fulfill this story and it will break my heart writing it. Guys, you are unbelieveble and I can't thank you enough! Without you College hormones would be just an idea (like many of my fics :P). Thank you for inspiring me! But I don't want you to cry, it's not the end yet. Let's save our tears for the next chapter where I hope is gonna happen a lot of stuff. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one! :*


	21. Renee, Eren and Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''This is what he wants.
> 
> And he can't wait to have more.''

_21st November_

Bathing Renee was one of the messiest and most difficult things to do in life of Eren Jaeger and Levi Rivaille. In the end they ended up wet from head to toe with pink bubbles covering hair and clothes and a smiling Renee wrapped up in fluffy towels having something like a smirk on her face, proud of messing up with her daddies who were total dorks when it came to bathing the baby.

''Wait Eren – hold on...just give me the soap already.''

''I can't, I'm holding her head up. Take it yourself.''

''You shitty...'' he grabbed the soap and started to rinse the soft skin of his daughter.

''You're doing it wrong!'' Eren whined and snatched the soap away. ''You're rubbing her skin like she's been crawling in mud.''

''C'mon, it's not true...I'm just cleaning her.''

Eren failed more.

''Gosh, can you move your hand away, Levi. I can't –''

''Your own hand is in your way, moron.'' Levi chuckled. ''You're hopeless.''

''Shut up.'' Eren murmured. ''Hold her legs up a bit, okay?''

''She's wriggling too much!'' Levi snorted. ''Tell her to...I don't know...calm down?'' he started to chuckle.

Eren's hands moved over the soft skin, rubbing gentle circles, half soothing and half rinsing. Renee kept wriggling and moving; she was kind of annoyed of her father's unskilled moves and the time they tortured her with their clumsiness. Levi tried to be the cooler one, commanding Eren here and there and telling him what to do. But in fact he was as hopeless as Eren was, only making their hands coordination worse. Bathing her ended up in a comedy and even her small lips would smile sometimes when Eren cooed her name after washing her short locks. After all the bubbles were washed away and she was wrapped up in a fluffly pink towel her locks would stick out in various directions. Levi always tended to comb her hair gently with the baby comb, whispering how pretty she is and how beautiful hair she has. Eren would smile and maybe reach for the camera to take some photos they'll be laughing over a few years later and Renee would probably be ashamed of her babby photos and her foolish fathers.

 

 

_25 th December_

Renee's first Christmas.

The snow's been falling outside, white blankets of soft crystals were covering warm rooftops and naked trees. Inside their apartment was a soft smell of cinnamon and sugar, wraping its warm hands around lungs, making the smell linger the whole day. The previous day Eren was capturing the kitchen, building armies of gingerbread men and chocolate cookies Levi couldn't keep his fingers off. Everytime he tried to snatch a cookie with Renee in his arms Eren would slap him on his fingers, a playful manner with a warning tone. But one time he tried to snatch another one, not having enough of Eren's delicious Christmas candies, Eren slapped him so hard it made a weird noise. Levi flinched away and made a funny face and Eren furrowed his eyebrows in protest. But as Levi was withdrawing his hurt hand a tiny and bright smile echoed through the room. They both looked at Renee who was laughing, her voice coming out too cute and funny.

They both looked at eachother and laughed too, when Eren had an idea.

''Let's do it again.'' He smiled.

''That's making her laugh?'' he extended his hand again and Eren slapped it. It made her laugh instantly.

''Look at her!'' Eren laughed ''Too cute.'' And again he slapped him on the fingers only making her laugh more.

Levi grew tired of the game and Renee started to get bored too, so Eren went back to his cookie task and Levi turned back to snatch another one.

This was the first time they heard her laughing. She was precious.

In the morning they all woke up in the same bed, recharged from the late night game they played only to make her laugh more. They couldn't get enough of her laugh, the cute sound turning into an addictive thing they needed to hear. After sleep was rubbed away from their eyes they decided to open their presents in bed, not wanting to leave the comfortable warmth the blankets provided.

Eren opened his present Levi bought him, smiling widely as he removed the paper.

''Oh, Levi.'' He squealed ''You didn't have to. The ring was enough.'' He opened the boy only to find a beautiful watch shining in the black velvet. ''Thank you.'' He leaned in and gave the man a chaste kiss on the lips, his heart throbbing happily inside this chest. ''Okay, your turn.'' He smiled and gave Levi his present.

Levi slowly opened the box, teasing Eren and smirking as he saw the brunette fidgeting in his place. Eren was too impatient sometimes. The opened the box, a silver bracelet catching his sight. The took the item in his hand and looked at the little tablet where the date of his proposal was written.

''So you could never forget the day you made me the happiest person in the world.'' Eren said gently looking at the bracelet.

''As I would ever forget about that.'' He said and kissed the brunette softly, his lips lingering in an affectionate way that made his skin sprinkle with goosebumps. ''Thank you.''

''And this is for you, sugar mouse.'' Levi opened the present they bought for the little girl. Eren was holding her and she looked at her father when he revelaed a big and fluffy bunny. He held it in front of her and her tiny fingers grasped the soft material, her bright green eyes exploring the strange thing in her hands. She gave it a weak shake and smiled, testing the fluffly material with her tiny fingers.

''Happy Christmas.'' Eren placed a kiss on her head, smiling at Levi who played along with her.

''She loves it.'' He looked up at Eren and smiled at him, a tiny voice echoing inside his head.

'' _This is what I want to experience for the rest of my life_.'' He thought.

 

 

_30 th April_

Aside his job in the bank, Erwin never thought in his life that babysitting would take over most of his time. So he sat in his apartment, an eight months old Renee laying beside him on his couch, cooing and babling some made up words of her baby language. Armin was at college and the young couple had to do a very important thing so the only option was to leave Erwin, totally helpless, with the baby alone in his apartment.

After some time he hoisted her up; she could sit alone by herself leaning on the couch, her hands busy with a toy and leaving Erwin dying in utter boredom. So to change his pathetic mood he decided to put her on the floor and play a bit with her. He did, and the game went on for an hour. They laughed together and cooperated smoothly until his phone buzzed and he got up to answer the call. Keeping an eye on the girl who was now on all four he argued with his colleague Mike. He turned around to find a piece of paper to write something down and after he ended the call he turned again and got an heart attack.

''Fuck.'' He breathed out. The baby was right there. A few seconds ago. Where in the world is she now? She can't disappear all of a sudden. Fuck.

He started to panick, his eyes darting around to spot the little body anywhere. Small red socks caught his sight and he walked over to see her crawling behind the armchair.

''Na, na, where are we going?'' he chuckled and picked her up.

In the end they both ended up crawling all over Erwin's apartment, knees sore and smiles bright.

 

_19 th May_

''So Armin, how's college?'' Eren asked embracing the blonde in his arms.

''It's going pretty good. The finals are coming.''

''Oh, I bet it's frustrating?''

''Yeah. But I try togive my best. Where's Renee?''

''She's playing. Come in.''

They walked into the living room and Armin ran towards the little girl who was busy with putting various things into their matching shapes.

''She grew up so fast!'' Armin smiled. ''Look at her, such a big girl.''  and patted her on the head.

''Yeah, she learned to crawl and she can stand by her own. Only when she's holding onto something. And watch out, he can bite you. She got her teeth, only two but they are sharp.''

''Wow.'' Armin smiled. ''How old is she?''

''Nine months.''

''So old yet?'' he joined her in her  task.

''Two smartheads.'' Eren sighed and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

''Hey, Armin?'' Eren walked over ''I'm out of milk, so I'll hop to the store to buy some. Wanna be an angel and just watch over her for a minute?''

''Yeah, no problem.'' The blonde replied happily.

Eren was soon out and Armin decided to put the girl into his lap and just talk to her a bit. He heard that talking to the baby improved the chances of it to start to speak sooner.

''Na, Renee, we're having so much fun right?'' he smiled and the girl smiled back. ''You know who I am? My name is Armin. Ar-min.'' He repeated his name over and over again.

Renee watched him and even laughed a bit. Her hands shot to Armin's face, taking his cheeks in her hands and pinching the soft skin.

''Ouch!'' Armin yelped and rubbed his cheeks. Renee was laughing her ass off.

Then she leaned foward and grabbed handfull of Armin's hair between her fingers and pulled as hard as she could, making the blond whimper and her luaghter echo between Armin's cries for help.

''Renee, stop that! Ouch! Renee, NO!'' he whimpered but couldn't pry off her tiny hands in fear to hurt her. So she pulled at his blonde hair until Eren came and saw the scene with his very eyes. Armin was helplessly trying to free himself and Renee was enjoying the power she had over the blonde.

''Renee, no!'' Eren jumped. ''You can't do this to Armin! That's not right! You're being mean!'' he entangled her fingers from the blond strands and freed Armin from his torture.

''Are you alright?'' he asked, worry in his eyes.

''Yep, I think I need a hair transplantation.''

 

_17 th August_

''Happy birthday, my sugar mouse!'' Levi smiled as he picked her up from her bed. He gave her plenty of kisses and he carried her to the living room where Eren was decorating for the birthday party.

''Hey!'' he greeted. ''Happy birthday!'' and gave her a kiss.

''Ma-ma.'' She cooed kissing Eren back.

''You wanna open up your present?'' Levi hugged her tighter.

She nodded a bright smile stretching her pink lips.

They seated her on the couch and gave her the present. Not wasting any second she ripped the paper open and her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful doll smiling at her.

She clapped with her hands, her fingers gripping the package tightly.

''You want me to open it?'' Eren smiled.

''A-ha.'' She nodded eagerly.

Eren opened the package and gave the doll to her, to which the girl pulled her into a tight hug.

She didn't get bored of her doll until Armin and Erwin came over with their presents.

''Happy b-day!'' Armin smiled and hugged the girl. ''You look so pretty.'' and  pinched her pink cheeks.

She was dressed into a yellow dress with white bows covering the material. Her legs were covered with white tights with a flower pattern with yellow shoes that clattered as they bumped over the floor. Her wild black locks, which grew a lot through the year and covered her ears now were combed neatly, a sparkly hairpin keeping the wild strands into place.

She ripped the paper apart from Armin's present revealing a playdoh farm set with various animals and funny, adorable figurines. Just seeing her bright smile and little teeth made their heart melt and kisses covered her head in no time. Erwin gave his present too and she squealed when she saw another doll with long, blonde hair in a pretty red dress.

''That's you in your dream that never came true, Barbie.'' Levi teased.

''Oh Levi, I'm sure you always wanted to be like one of them.'' The blonde replied. ''Just back in junior high when you wore your mother's shoes secretly and sometimes her make-''

''Shut up, you moron.'' He shot him a death glare. ''I swear if you ever mention that, you're dead Smith. Drop. Dead.''

They all bursted into a bright laugh, only Levi snorted with crimson covering his pale cheeks.

''So, you finished college?'' Eren smiled.

''Yeah. Thank God it's over now. But right now I want to take a break and enjoy summer. In September I plan to find a job.'' Armin explained, eating the cake. ''God, this tastes awesome.''

''Eren made it.'' Levi said proudly, nudging the brunette's side with his elbow.

''Yeah, but if Levi kept snatching the cream away you'd eat steam instead right now.''

''I can't help it. I just love when you cook.''

''And you two?'' Erwin asked the couple. ''Any plans?'' he wriggled with his eyebrows. The young couple looked at eachother and their cheeks blushed. Taking Levi's hand in his Eren spoke.

''Well, we started to plan our wedding slowly. It's on 20th of October. It's the day Levi proposed to me.'' Eren blushed deeper.

''Yeah, it's all getting done slowly and there are some things left to do, but I'm really satisfied with everything.'' Levi nodded, his cheeks also reddening more.

''And? Are we invited?'' Armin teased.

''No.'' Levi deadpanned. His face was too serious. And cold.

Silence.

''I'm joking.''Levi laughed. ''You should see your face!''. The blondes didn't like the joke at first but when their hearts recovered from the mini heart attack they joined him, tears leaking in the corners of their eyes.

''God...'' Eren breathed. ''Time passed so quickly...I mean last year I was fucking pregnant! And now she's one!''

There was no thing in this world that would make Eren change his mind. There was no such thing that would make Eren regret what he did. This was what he truly lived for; he had a family now he shared a life with, playing a big part into its existence. Without any of them it wouldn't be complete. There would always be something missing. And he knew that nothing in this world could replace anything they have now. The love he feels when he looks at the little girl playing in the corner with a smile on her face, the affection he feels whenever Levi kisses him on the lips. He falls in love everyday. Over and over again. And everytime he finds himself more in love when than he yesterday was. Of course there were moments when they disagreed and raised their voices a bit. There were days when they argued over important things but always ended up in the other's arms or the heavy athmospehere would fade after a small fight.

Having Levi and Renee was a true blessing. He couldn't ask for more. He lived a life he never had imagined before but the things that come to you unexpected are the most beautiful things. You never know what they can bring to you, and that's the best part of it. You fall asleep one night, your life a routine you lived yourself in. But then when the sun wakes you up and you open your eyes you spot things that weren't there the day before and you explore things that maybe change your life.

He was so thankful for everything and he looked to the future with bright eyes and open arms. The day when they'll promise eachother till the end was coming and sealing their fates was something Eren couldn't wait to happen. He was ready to give himself to the man next to him, being united until their days ended and the last breath left their tired lungs. And of course, he couldn't wait to see Renee grow up. He couldn't wait to see her start to read and learn to write. He couldn't wait for her to fall in love for the fist time and seek for advice from him and Eren would be so happy to tell her everything. Tell her about his first love, the day he met Levi and the day he proposed to him on the small wooden bridge he secretly hoped she would meet the love of her life at. He couldn't wait for her to grow up into an independent woman, have her own life and make responsible decisions. He couldn't wait for her to find someone she'll spend her life with. He couldn't wait for her to live a life he wished her so badly to have, a life full of love, respect and happiness. He couldn't wait.

This is what he wants.

And he can't wait to have more.

''Armin? Are you alright?'' Eren's brows furrowed as he watched his friend. His face was twisted in an uncomfortable expression, the always pale skin paler than ever.

''Fuck.'' Armin whispered and ran to the bathroom, Eren running after.

Levi looked at Erwin.

The smirk on his face, was indeed priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you all who supported me and turned this story into something that I loved to write and enjoyed to share with you. Without you this would only be an idea, countless thoughts of Eren's and Levi's life as parents. I enjoyed every time you told me that my story makes you happy and I can't tell you how grateful I am. I never have thought that it will turn out like this and get so many hits and sympathies from you guys! From the beginning untill the end you were here for me, supported me with your love and motivated me to keep up with my story. From the very start I had my doubts, I thought that this story would suck. But the outcome is amazing and my heart is racing inside my chest when I think about all the people who actually love my story. Thank you! A big round of applause and kisses goes to all of you out there. You are my inspiration.
> 
> So, this is the end. The journey stops here but actually it will never end. Renee, Eren and Levi will always be a part in my heart and I will never stop to imagine all the scenes in their lives. College hormones is my little sugar mouse. And it kinda hurts me to end it because I feel like I gave birth to it and after all it's my little baby. 
> 
> I don't know what to say anymore. I hope you'll keep up with me through my other stories (I hope there will be more) and support me like you did with CH. Somehow I will always love CH more - maybe because it's my first one... You are amazing! I enjoyed writing Winmin and Ereri and those two ships are my favourite. Shingeki no mpreg! <3
> 
> And what about Armin? Okay, I'll leave that to you. But I think we all know what's happening there.
> 
> Again, thank you so much!  
> Lots of love,  
> Prozac.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College Hormones: A memorable day in the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080320) by [nightcrawler554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554)




End file.
